Beauxbaxtons to Hogwarts
by Safiya Femi
Summary: Lily suffers at her old school so she runs away. She thinks a new school would change but it had exactly the same atmosphere. The Marauders even make it worse but will James's feelings change as well as Lily's? As well, dark secrets are soon revealed...
1. Her Life So Far

Beaubaxtons to Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter. That's all J.K. Rowling's. I do however own the plot.   
  
Author's Note: This is my first fanfic so please bear with me. Thank you. Read and Review!   
  
Summary: Lily suffers at her old school so she decides to run away. She came to Hogwarts under an alias name hoping to make friends somewhere else. However, she was wrong. She met James and his gang and they decide to play pranks on her just for the fun of it. But will James's feelings change as well as Lily's?   
  
-----------------  
  
Chapter 1- Her Life So Far  
  
'They've done it again.' She thought bitterly, biting her lip to stop herself from yelling out all the pain when she felt the cold wind breezing through her damp hair. She hugged herself to keep all the warmth in. Snowflakes were trickling down her back, forcing her to shiver once more. She could hear the thunderous wind screaming at her red ears.   
  
She squeezed her eyes shut as if trying to shut out all the pain. 'There you go, Lily. There's the result of your big, fat mouth.' Her mouth was dry and hoarse as she stared up at the shimmering stars. She licked her chapped lips and sighed.  
  
Lily Evans, the girl who is sitting in one of the towers in the freezing November cold, has long, auburn, red hair and sparkling almond shaped emerald green eyes. She's slightly chubby and at a height of 5'2" of 14 years old. You expect her to have at least one friend but no, she was only picked on, teased verbally and physically. Being a stubborn one as she was, hating to show any weakness at all, she kept her mouth shut from the professors.  
  
She attended the school Beauxbaxtons in France because it was the closest school from her home and her parents had thought it would be a better education than the other schools. It had a good education since she managed to be on top of the class in every subject except transfiguration. She was horrible at it and admitted defeat after many tries.  
  
Charms was her best and favorite subject only because she was a natural at it. All the teachers seem to praise her and appreciate her but it was quite the opposite with the students residing in Beauxbaxtons.   
  
'I wonder why though,' She thought angrily, 'why everyone seems to hate me. Oh, now I remember, it's because I'm a mudblood.' She was disgusted how people seem to think very highly of themselves. 'Even half-bloods seem to be more appreciated than muggleborns.'  
  
'This world's changed. I used to think that some people used to have hearts. I guess I was wrong. I was always wrong. Oh Lily. What are you going to do? You shouldn't be weak. But here you are, thinking to yourself.'  
  
She stared up at the night sky once more, her cold breath viewing in the November cold. "Why couldn't it be in May that they would kick me out?" She muttered grumpily. "I'm so cold, I'm going to freeze to death in the morning. Stupid rubbish those poor excuses are. Stupid girls."  
  
Why she was outside in the cold up at one of the Northern towers in the middle of November with only her cloak to warm her was that the girls had kicked her out of the girls' dormitories once again due to Lily's big mouth. They also kicked her out of the common room and changed the password so Lily couldn't even enter the common room. Tears were forming as she remembered what they had said.  
  
"Get out mudblood! I don't want filth in the same exact room where I sleep in!" One of the girls had said to Lily before pushing her against the wall.  
  
"Yeah!" Was the chorus of agreement from the other girls. Lily had tears brimming in her eyes and her throat had become soar. Her back ached with pain from the solidness of the hard wall. "We don't want filth in here!"  
  
"Fine!" Lily snapped. "I'll leave." 'Stupid damn girls.' Lily thought angrily in her head. She grabbed her cloak and stomped out of the room.   
  
There were a couple of girls in the common room at the time too and said the same thing as the girls in the dormitories.  
  
"Fine!" Lily bellowed out. "I'm leaving! God dammit! You people are so…urgh!" She cursed to them before slamming the portrait.  
  
"Why I never! How rude! Hmph!" The Fat Lady said shocked as Lily stormed off.  
  
Not wanting to get in trouble, she sneaked in one of the Northern towers and was planning to stay there for the rest of the night. 'Oh well, it's better than nothing.' Lily thought tired.   
  
As she was about to fall asleep, she thought she heard voice. 'Shit.' Scared, she hid in the shadows. 'Why do people have to come when I'm on the verge of screaming at someone?'  
  
"Come on Xander! It's going be ok. We're not going to get caught." Lily groaned inwardly. She knew it. It was one of those snogging sessions. She always knew that couples would sneak up to one of the towers just for a private snogging session.   
  
i'Just great. They had to pick this tower out of all towers. I'm so going to be mad in the morning.'/i Lily rolled her eyes and hugged her knees and sniffed softly. She started remeniscing the past. '4 years. 4 damn years.' She thought bitterly.  
  
"Wait, what was that?" Lily heard Xander frantically say. The girl just yawned.   
  
"What do you mean? I don't hear anything." Lily also heard footsteps. 'Uh oh. A teacher! I hope they don't see me.' Lily tried to remain small while being in the cold and dark shadows.  
  
"I hear someone coming. Come on, grab your stuff and go!" The girl grabbed her cloak before hearing someone.  
  
"Who's there? I demand that you show yourself immediately!" The girl started to cry while the boy hugged her tightly. Lily smirked. 'I so love this. For once, I see someone else's weakness instead of mine. This is good entertainment.'  
  
"Mademoiselle Danelle? Monsieur Varin? What are you two doing here? Detention both of you for being out of bed! Return to your dormitories at once! And 20 points each removed from your houses! Really, I would've thought better of both of you. Out!"   
  
"We're very sorry." She heard the two students murmer before leaving with the teacher. Lily could hear the door being slammed before coming out of the dark. She smirked before letting out a sigh of relief.  
  
"That was close." She whispered to herself before lying on the cold ground. 'This is so uncomfortable.' She squirmed around until she could find a comfortable position to be in. 'Ugh, I hate this! Those damn girls.' Lily started cursing under her breath. 'This is the last straw. I refuse to become hurt once more. I refuse to suffer like this.'  
  
She looked at her arms which were now pale and covered with bruises, her eyes brimming with tears that now splashed down onto the cold marbled floor. i'This definitely /b going to be the last straw!'  
  
------------------  
  
Next Day  
  
The trunk clicked shut confirming that it was locked. She scribbled down a note in case someone noticed her missing. 'Which is highly unlikely,' She thought bitterly. Everyone was down at dinner which gave Lily an easier chance for her to escape while she can.  
  
She quickly looked around the common room and was convinced that no one was in there. She gave a small smile to her rosy pink lips and tiptoed out. She breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed that she was nearing the entrance. 'So far so good.'  
  
She was about to mount her broom when she heard a familiar voice drawl out,  
  
"And just where do you think you're going off to?" 'Uh oh.' Lily panicked and turned to see the one girl she hated the most, Clair Delacour, smirking with her arms crossed. Clair Delacour had a long and elegant sheet of silver hair partially because her mother was a veela and she had icry blue eyes that matched her cold feature although remaining stunningly beautiful.  
  
Lily became frightened for one second because she knew what a twisted girl Clair was. She then narrowed her eyes before working up her courage. She flipped her hair and eyed Clair.  
  
"It's none of your concern Delacour. Do you honestly think I would give out answers as easy as that?" She gave out a bitter laugh while snapping her fingers to demonstrate what she meant. She then smirked at Delacour who's eyes were flashing angrily. Lily frowned when she saw Clair's coy lips play a small but evil smile.  
  
"I suppose you're running away then you frightened little mudblood. I've always know you were a coward sulking in the corner while everyone who's actually important laughs at you. You're a nobody and you know that."   
  
"Don't call me that and you better shut up." Lily angrily said through gritted teeth. Clair's smile shone more and she knew she hit the correct spot to annoy the living hell out of Lily. She always knew Lily hated the name Mudblood and how people misjudged her for a weakling and a coward.  
  
"I guess you're running to your little mudblood parents then, bawling out your beedy little eyes-"  
  
"I thought I told you to-"  
  
"Whining and complaining about how you're such a loner and a big, fat loser and how you have no friends-"  
  
"RICTUSEMPRA!" Clair was shot backwards against the stoned wall with blood trickling from her head. Lily had angry burning tears forming in her flashing eyes. She was furious at the way Clair had said all those nasty things. 'Serves her right too. I don't care if I get expelled. I'm never coming back to this school.'  
  
The commotion was heard within the premises of the Great Chamber where everyone was previously eating. There were a murmer of whispers as they saw Clair lying in a pool of red blood. The teachers gasped as they saw one of their student unconscious and bleeding.  
  
"Madmoiselle Evans, explain yourself immediately!" One of the professors, Professor Villefort, demanded. Her mouth was in a thin line and her eyes were blazing with shock and anger. Lily stared directly at the professor with a mixture of despair and fury.  
  
"I can't stand it any longer!" She screamed at Professor Villefort and she mounted her broom and drifted off into the sky.  
  
"Why...you...back..." Professor Villefort stuttered, being at a loss of words as one of her students had flown off into the night sky. Everyone else had remained speechless and not a single sound uttered in the silent hall.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Aura: Aura here! Hola! Well, I have to say, it's very short! I'll promise to write a longer chapter! Please review! I would appreciate suggestions and comments to improve! Toodles! 


	2. The Leaky Cauldron

Beauxbaxtons to Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer: Again, I do not own anything of Harry Potter yet I wish I did. *sniff sniff*   
  
Author's Note: I've noticed that I wrote the Fat Lady in my story! I keep forgetting that Lily "used" to go to Beauxbaxtons and not Hogwarts. Let's just say that there's another Fat Lady in Beauxbaxtons! Stupid me...oh, to reply in one of my reviews: I wanted to just give a twist to Lily. You'll see further in the story.   
  
Summary: Lily suffers at her old school so she decides to run away. She came to Hogwarts under an alias name hoping to make friends somewhere else. However, she was wrong. She met James and his gang and they decide to play pranks on her just for the fun of it. But will James's feelings change as well as Lily's?   
  
------------------  
  
Chapter 2- The Leaky Cauldron.  
  
For once Lily felt free, cruising and soaring through the chilly night, sensing the snowflakes caress against her flushed cheeks. Her owl, Tiri, (AN: pronounced Tee-Ree) hooted softly as she flew gracefully next to Lily. 'I can't believe I'm doing this! Oh, mum and dad are going to kill me when they find out!'   
  
Lily gripped on her broomstick as she sighed wondering how long she had flown. 'I'm sure it's been about 3 hours or so since I was flying fairly fast. I can't hold on much longer but I can't stop. Someone who recognizes me might spot me if I land.'   
  
She looked down and was surprised that she actually managed to have flown from Paris to London in such a short time. 'Best stay at Leaky Cauldron.' She maneuvered her broom to set a course towards London. She breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed that no one was on the street where The Leaky Cauldron was.   
  
She landed safely but unfortunately, her cage had slipped from the broom and landed with a crash. Lily grimaced but carefully picked up the cage, her trunk and her broom and nervously walked inside The Leaky Cauldron.   
  
A stooping figure bearing a lantern appeared through the door behind the bar. It was Tom, the middle-aged, wizened, landlord. His face was at a state of irritation when he saw Lily standing there, scared and helpless.  
  
"I heard a noise. Was that you?" Tom growled at Lily. Lily gulped and nodded, her fingers turning white while grasped onto the cage tightly. Tom eyed Lily as he sized her up. "Might have thought so. So, what brings you here to The Leaky Cauldron? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Lily remained silent for a minute before replying.  
  
"Uh...yes, I am but something came up and I was supposed to come here." She was convinced that it was partly true since of course, at the school, students were torturing her endlessly and she couldn't handle it anymore. Tom seemed to believe Lily given that he nodded.  
  
"Ah, I see. Well, would you like anything to drink?" He held the lantern up to Lily's face which was pale and tired.  
  
"I would like a cup of tea, thank you." Tom nodded and gestured her to a small private parlour where Lily settle down nicely. Five minutes later, he arrived with a pot of tea and crumpets.   
  
"Here you go. I thought you might have been hungry so I managed to bring in some crumpets." Lily smiled warmly as she unbuttoned her coat.  
  
"Thank you." She said relieved since she was hungry from her weary travel and sipped her tea and ate a crumpet. Tom returned afterwards after Lily had finished her second crumpet and her third cup of tea.   
  
"I suppose you would like to see your room then. It's late and I've already brought up your stuff. Follow me please." He motioned Lily to follow him and began to climb the creaky stairs into a small but cozy room. Lily followed Tom and sighed happiliy.  
  
"Thank you. I greatly appreciate this." Tom smiled slightly.  
  
"No problem. It's all in a day's work. Good night." He closed the door behind him and Lily heard as he walked down the squeaky stairs. She changed into her pyjamas and collapsed onto the bed. 'This is more like it. Comfy and comfortable.' She thought happily as she fell asleep.  
  
------------------  
  
The Next Day  
  
Lily yawned as the rays of sunshine poured into her room. The light reached her eyes and she groaned as she groggily opened her eyes. 'I hate mornings.' She thought tiredly. After a few minutes, she reluctantly got up and changed into her muggle clothes.  
  
She descended down the stairs and ventured into the bar. Tom greeted her while serving a customer. She took the far table in case someone she knew was looking for her and happened to come into The Leaky Cauldron. She then snorted a laugh. 'Why would they travel great distances just to find me. For all they know, I could be somewhere in France.'   
  
She asked Tom for some pumpkin juice and some bacon and eggs. While she was waiting, she took out a book to read. She was absorbed into the book, she didn't realize who had entered until she heard their voices.   
  
"Beauxbaxtons? Really? I could hardly imagine their best student of all people!" Lily's ears perked up as she heard her old school. She looked up to see a middle-aged woman. 'Possibly a teacher.' She mused and an old aged, wizened man.   
  
"Well, Minerva, at times like these, I'm not surprised. I've heard rumors that the students were mistreating her badly. I would leave if I were in the same situation." Minerva scoffed as she drank her tea that she had ordered previously. Albus's eyes had a twinkle to it and for a second, Lily thought he had looked her way.  
  
"But Albus, surely she would've told the teachers-"  
  
"They would possibly blackmail her or threaten her. She probably was afraid of them as any other student would be." Minerva sighed and looked at Lily's direction. Lily quickly hid her face with her book and pretended she was reading while she continued to listen on their conversation.  
  
"Do you happen to know any idea where she might be? By now, she could be anywhere in the world!" Albus chuckled as he stroked his long white beard.  
  
"They've searched around France but still no trace of her has been found. She couldn't possibly go far with a broomstick. Perhaps, she might be in The Leaky Cauldron itself." Lily's eyes widened but she kept her mouth shut as she sipped her pumpkin juice. 'Please don't let them spot me.' She breathed out a sigh of relief when she heard that they continued to talk.  
  
"Perposterous! She knows that Hogwarts has been informed to keep a lookout for her. Durmstrang too was informed. She wouldn't dare show her face out in public! She would be greatly in trouble when she would be caught."  
  
"Yes, yes. I've already acknowledged that. She must know the consequences already but she hasn't done any harm has she?"  
  
"She's broken about 50 school rules already I'm sure of that!" Minerva's tone had a slight irritation in it and Lily became deathly scared what might happen if anyone would find out where she would be. Albus only sighed and hummed to himself while Minerva sipped her tea while her mouth was held in a thin line. She then sighed as she stood up. "We should return to the students. I'm sure by now everyone has gone back from their Hogsmeade trip."   
  
"Yes yes. Ah Tom, it should be about seventeen sickles and fourteen knuts am I correct?"  
  
"Yes sir." Albus graciously paid the man and with that, Minerva and him left the Leaky Cauldron. Lily breathed a sigh of relief as she placed the book back on the table. 'That was close! Wow, 2 schools looking for me! I'm amazed at how important I must be.' She gave out a hushed, bitter laugh before gathering her stuff and departuring upstairs to her room.  
  
She sighed as she sat on her bed, recollecting the conversation. 'I can't stay here forever. I have to go somewhere and hide. Unless...' She pondered for one second before she came to the final conclusion. 'Hogwarts is closer. I guess I'll go to Hogwarts under an assumed name. I guess I have to tell the headmaster at Hogwarts.'   
  
She took a piece of parchment and scribbled down a letter informing the headmaster that a transfer student will be coming to Hogwarts. She tied the letter to Tiri and watched as Tiri flew off into the morning sky. She sighed as she looked at her old Beauxbaxtons robes. 'Not anymore.' She thought and closed her eyes banishing the memories. She closed her trunk and placed it under her bed.  
  
'I can't stay here any longer! I'm going out. I don't care if someone recognizes me.' With that, Lily grabbed her cloak, her bag of money and left. She looked around and noticed no one familiar to her. 'Good.' She smiled and headed off to Flourish and Botts. She looked around and smiled when she saw the perfect book: Over 100 Ways To Curse The One You Despise. She purchased the book and headed off to the ice cream parlour where she bought herself a chocolate and raspberry ice cream with chopped nuts.   
  
She returned back to The Leaky Cauldron and found Tiri waiting patiently for her. Lily petted her owl, gave her bread crumbs and took the letter from Tiri's beak.   
  
Dear Miss Sarin,  
  
I graciously accept you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I shall see to it that the Hogwarts express will be arriving in 3 days in order for you to aboard it departuring to Hogwarts. Your ticket is enclosed in this letter along with a list of all necessary books and equipment for 4th year in which you shall be starting this term. I await your arrival.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Lily's eyes were shining as she re-read the letter. 'I made it! He actually believed it!' She gazed at the ticket and the list.  
  
"Yes!" She shouted out as she pumped her fist in the air. "Ok, now to buy the supplies." She again grabbed her money bag and made her way to the stores to buy all the essential equipment needed for Hogwarts. When she finally finished shopping, she collapsed onto the bed and smiled. 'I'm finally going to Hogwarts. Well, Violet Sarin is.' With that last final thought, she fell asleep in her clothes.  
  
---------------------  
  
Aura: As I have explained earlier, I accidentally wrote the Fat Lady in my story. o.O I'm sorry for confusing some of you people. I said that to pretend that she's another Fat Lady, maybe a friend from the one at Hogwarts, residing in Hogwarts. I hate this chapter, it's so bleh. Review please! 


	3. The Mysterious New Transferred Student

Beauxbaxtons to Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, none of Harry Potter is mine just the plot.  
  
Author's Note: Well, here it is, 3rd chapter. I'm so glad it's the summer so I can have more free time to bring up new chapters! Enjoy and Review!  
  
Summary: Lily suffers at her old school so she decides to run away. She came to Hogwarts under an alias name hoping to make friends somewhere else. However, she was wrong. She met James and his gang and they decide to play pranks on her just for the fun of it. But will James's feelings change as well as Lily's?   
  
-------------------  
  
Chapter 3- The Mysterious New Transferred Student  
  
Lily nervously made her way throughout the train station. She had to take two buses and an armload of strength to be at the train station at least. 'I'm exhausted but relieved to be at the train station. Hmm...Dumbledore said at 11 o'clock the train should be leaving.' She looked at the clock overhead and noticed it was 10:55.   
  
Lily silently cursed to herself and panicked as she attempted to locate the 9 and 3/4 platform. 'Come on. It has to be here somewhere! Where is it?' She grumbled to herself, not succeeding at tracing the platform.  
  
She sighed as she walked between platforms 9 and 10 and leaned against the wall, frustrated that she could not find the Hogwarts Express. Just then, she felt herself plunging backwards. She managed to regain her balance and panted while leaning against her trolley that she had managed to land on while flying face forward. Various amounts of people were giving her funny looks but shrugged it off.  
  
'What in the world was that?!?' She thought alarmed. Lily cautiously stepped towards the wall and tentatively placed her hand on the wall. Instantly, her hand went through the wall. Lily, at once, drew her hand back, her almond-shaped eyes widened at the discovery.  
  
"Incredible!" She breathed out. "I guess this is the way to Nine and Three Quarters then. Dumbledore is one humerous wizard." She grabbed her trolley and smiling, she ran through the wall before anyone could notice that a girl had vanished through the wall.   
  
A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to an empty platform. Of course, the platform would be empty since it was the end of November and the middle of school. A sign over head said Hogwarts Express, 11 o'clock. Lily looked behind her and saw a twisted iron archway where the ticket box had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three Quarters on it. She smiled and quickly aboarded the Hogwarts Express. She found an empty compartment and placed her trunk and cage on the seat opposite of where she would be sitting. The whistle screeched out and echoed throughout the platform and the train at last finally began to move.   
  
Lily sighed as she charmed her hair to become a dark blackish-purpulish colour. She also charmed her eyes to become an amethyst colour. She checked the mirror and smiled, satisfied with her appearance. She could hardly recognize that she used to have red hair and green eyes. 'Good, at least no one will be able to recognize me.' She even added square-framed glasses to add the finishing touch to her whole facade. 'Lily, I hope you don't get yourself in a big mess. Especially when Dumbledore knows that I'm missing.' She sighed and stared out the window and before she knew it, she fell asleep.  
  
A few hours later, Lily woke up yawning. She looked outside and noticed it was getting darker. 'I guess I better change into my Hogwarts robes.' As Lily slipped on the robes she couldn't help but think of Beauxbaxtons and everyone at home. 'Probably still celebrating by now.' She thought bitterly and bit her lip to rid of the memories. But one seemed to have flashed in her mind...  
  
"So, you think you'd rat on us, didn't you mudblood?" Clair Delacour sneered at Lily. Lily only glared as she clutched her bookbag tightly.  
  
"I don't know what the hell you're talking about but I certainly didn't become a little whiner and complain to the professors." She spat out on them.   
  
"Oh yeah, sure, as if we're going to believe that!" A blond haired girl with icy blue eyes, Rose Lambete, scoffed as she rolled her eyes. Lily hacked a cough to cover her laughter.  
  
"I don't know where you're getting all these silly ideas but I'm late for class-" Clair stepped right in front of Lily and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"I really don't think so. I think you ought to be punished, right girls?" There was a chorus of agreement and Clair drew out her wand before Lily could have a chance to grab hers. She pointed her wand straight at Lily's head and with a meancing voice she said, "Hand over your wand Evans before you get yourself hexed or even stunned." Lily drew in a big breath as she handed her wand to Clair. Clair curled a smile as she knew that she was powerful while Lily was weak. "Follow me." She said curtly.  
  
Lily obeyed Clair and followed her out to the vast hills. She stared confused.  
  
"Why are we he-" But she was cut off by Rose.  
  
"Quiet." She hissed. "Just follow Clair!" Lily glared at Rose but did as she said and followed Clair.  
  
"This is far enough. Now, a little lesson you need to be learnt Evans. Wingardium Leviosa!" Before Lily could react, she was high up in the air. She gasped as she looked down at the sneering faces of the 4th year girls.   
  
"Put me down this instant!" She demanded but the girls only chuckled coldly.  
  
"I think not." Clair snapped before throwing a hex at Lily. The other girls charmed the rocks to throw at Lily. Lily cried out in pain as one of the rocks bruised her cheek. "This should teach you to mess with us mudblood! You don't even deserve to go to this school!" Clair then charmed Lily so that she was spinning. Lily soon became dizzy and she groaned when Clair stopped.  
  
Clair smirked when she saw Lily being in the state of pain. She looked up to see Lily almost falling unconscious as one of the rocks had hit her on the right temple.   
  
"MISS DELACOUR! MISS LAMBETE! GIRLS! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?!?" Clair's smile faltered when she noticed Professor Villefort marching up to them. Lily's eyes opened to see the Professor screaming at them. Just then, Lily fell in a state of blackness.   
  
"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time." Lily snapped out of her daze and her stomach lurched when she realized that it had become dark and she could see faint lights up ahead through the thick fog. 'There it is.' She thought estatic.   
  
The train had stopped and when her foot had stepped onto the platform, a hand reached out to her shoulder. Lily jumped to see a giant of a man. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.   
  
"Alright there?" His voice was friendly yet gruff. Lily stared shock before she managed to reply.  
  
"Y-yes. J-just perfectly fine. Um...m-may I ask who you are?" The giant stared surprised before smiling.  
  
"Name's Rubeus Hagrid. But yeh can call me Hagrid. Everybody does. Now then, yeh could jus' follow me." He first took the luggage from the conductor and walked over to the horseless carriages. "Righ' then. Yeh could jus' sit in this carriage while it'll take yeh to Hogwarts. Don' worry. Dumbledore knows yeh here." Lily nodded.  
  
"Th-thank you." Hagrid waved his large hand and chuckled.  
  
"Don' mention it. Welcome to Hogwarts by the way." He waved good-bye as the carriage began to move. Lily waved good-bye happy that she made a friend. 'He seemed certainly nice.' The horseless carriage made its way to the front door. Lily stared at awe at its maginificant state. 'It's huge!' Lily thought shocked. The doors opened and showed the same middle-aged woman she saw down at The Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Miss Sarin." She said curtly. She was a tall, black-haired witch in dark forest green robes. She had a very stern face and Lily knew not to cross with her. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I trust you had a comfortable ride?" Lily only nodded. "I am Professor McGonagall. I shall be your transfiguration teacher here at Hogwarts." Again Lily nodded, not knowing what to say. "You will be sorted into a house. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because your house will become your familiy within Hogwarts. You will have classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common-room. The four ho-"  
  
"I already know about the houses." Lily said abruptly. "I read Hogwarts, a History." Professor McGonagall smiled.   
  
"Then I suppose you know about house points, the house's histories, and the house cup." Lily nodded again. Professor McGonagall beamed at Lily.  
  
"What a fine student you shall be. Well, I suppose we should get the sorting done. Follow me." Professor McGonagall and Lily walked out of the chamber, back across the hall and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. Lily suddenly felt small and insignificant, feeling more than a thousand eyes resting on her. She saw four long tables where the students were sitting, laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Lily noticed that the old wizened man she saw at the pub was the headmaster of Hogwarts.   
  
"Ah, it seems our new transferred student has arrived." Lily gave out a small smile and followed Professor McGonagall towards a patched and battered pointed wizard's hat which sat on a stool. Lily stared puzzled. 'How am I supposed to get sorted with a hat?'  
  
"Please sit Miss Sarin." Lily did as she was told and sat on the stool while Professor McGonagall placed the hat on Lily's head. What was more shocking that it talked to her in her head!  
  
'Ah, Lily Evans.' She heard a small voice in her ear. She almost jumped at the sound.  
  
'Actually, I'm Violet Sarin.' Lily thought nervously.   
  
'Eh? Not Lily Evans are you? Very well, then. I see quite an intellectual mind that you have. You have loyalty and you are a hard worker, I can see that but it's not enough. You have ambitions and you are quite brave. Hmm...where to put you? Where to put you?' It was not long before the sorting hat called out,  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Lily relieved, placed the hat on the stool and walked towards the Gryffindor table. She sat down on the wooden bench and looked up to Professor Dumbledore who's eyes were twinkling at Lily. She managed to give a small smile towards the headmaster before food had appeared. She soon tucked in and hungrily ate the food. But it wasn't long before she heard whispers.  
  
"What a pig! Oink oink." Sirius Black imitated a pig's snout and its noise. He had long black hair that casually fell elegantly. He had mischevious dark brown eyes and was considered a hearthrob at Hogwarts. He was also in a group called the Marauders.  
  
"I know, and did you see how fat she was? Seriously, I thought Hogwarts would collapse because of her humongous weight!" James Potter laughed as he ate. He had messy black hair and sparkling hazel eyes. He was the unofficial leader of the Marauders and also another hearthrob at Hogwarts.  
  
"Guys, I don't think you should be so rude. After all, she's a new student here at Hogwarts." Remus Lupin casually lectured his friends. He had sandy-blond hair and calm grey eyes. He was the sensitive and silent one of the group.  
  
"Moony, lighten up. They're just having fun!" Peter Pettigrew squeaked at his friend. He had mousy blond hair and light blue eyes. He was chubby and was mostly the tag-along of his friends.  
  
"Yeah, I agree with Wormtail. Lighten up. We're just having fun." Sirius then imitated the pig's snout and noise and the 3 boys roared with laughter while Remus only shook his head disapproving them.   
  
Lily had tears in her eyes as she climbed into bed. Not even the girls seemed to appreciate her.   
  
"Ugh, just look at how fat she is! It's disgusting and I feel like I'm going to vomit!" The other girls laughed as they crawled into their beds. Lily sniffed as she placed a silencing charm around her bed so the others wouldn't hear her cry. 'I thought a new school would change but it's all the same. Even my appearance isn't helping.' She shortly began to become angry. 'All these years, I've been mistreated badly. I'm not going to let them get to me.' With that, she had a pleased smile on her face as she fell asleep.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Come on Padfoot. This is going to be the best prank ever!" James whispered as they sneaked inside the girls' dormitories. Sirius followed along with Peter. They found their way towards Lily who was sound asleep with the same content smile.   
  
"She actually smells a bit nice." Sirius commented then a big "oh!" was heard as James jabbed him in the ribs. "No need to have done that!" Sirius wheezed out.  
  
"Ssshh. You'll wake her up. Ok, Prongs, you work on her while Wormtail and I will work on her clothes." Sirius gave a salut sign to James then proceeded to work on Lily's features and her bed.   
  
James and Peter sneaked over to Lily's clothes and charmed some of her robes invisible. They left the rest with signs leaving on the back of her robes.   
  
"And for the grand finale!" James whispered as he placed two dungbombs hovering in the air. "Ok, it'll go off after Violet's changed which means around 15 minutes later. It's the perfect time. You did use the charm I told you right Sirius?" Sirius grinned and nodded.  
  
"This is going to the best entertainment I will recieve besides the Slytherins of course." James rolled his eyes and all the 3 boys had left.  
  
-------------------  
  
Lily woke up to a bunch of giggling. She groggily opened her eyes and noticed all the girls staring at her. She tried to get up but realized she was unable to move. She looked up at the ceiling and stared mortified.  
  
A curtesy from The Maurauders. Consider it as a welcome gift. Enjoy!  
  
Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail.  
  
Lily was seethed with anger as she tried to get out of the sticky mess that she was in. As she wiggled around, it only caused more giggling from the girls.  
  
"I hope you have a nice time in bed Violet cause that's all you'll ever be in." One of the girls said as she tossed her hair. "Come on or we'll be late for charms." Lily's eyes widened when she realized it was her first day at her new school.  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut hoping it was a nightmare. 'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. I'm going to be so dead! And who the hell are Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail?!? When I find out who they are, I'm going to kill them!' It seemed that the sticky substance was going to let her stay where she was. Lily managed to grab her wand and tried to charm her way out of it. When she was finally free of it, she quickly dashed for her robes. 'Odd, I thought I had more robes.' She quickly donned the one she saw, grabbed her bookbag, glasses and wand and dashed downstairs towards the Charms classroom.   
  
As she entered the classroom, the class roared with laughter. Lily stared confused as she got out her pocket mirror. She looked just fine but the other's looked as if she had gotten something amusing on her face. She then seethed with anger. She had enough from when she had risen from bed.  
  
"That's it! I want you all to shut up! Now, I demand to know why you are all laughing!" Professor Flitwick stuttered.  
  
"Miss Sarin? It seems that the Maruaders have gotten to you as well?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" She snapped at the teacher. "I have nothing on my face and the class seems to think I'm a big joke. I want to know who the Marauders are? And who Prongs, Padfoots and Wormtail are! I had enough of this childish behaviour!" It was then that Sirius and James stood up and bowed while Peter stayed rooted in his seat.   
  
"I believe it was our doing Miss Violet Sarin. Didn't you read our lovely message?" Lily stalked up to James and glared at him. Then, SLAP, James was suddenly clasping his cheek which held a red handprint, looking stunned that a girl would actually have the nerve to slap him. The whole class gasped as they watched Lily slap THE James Potter. There were a murmur of whispers and angry glares before they heard Lily screeching once more.  
  
"You don't think I have feelings?" She shrilled.  
  
"That's en-"  
  
"You think that I don't care about what you do to me? Well, I'll tell you one thing Mr. Potter. You've started this war and now I'm going to finish it!" She then stomped over to an empty seat, slammed her books down and then narrowed her eyes at James who was glaring meancingly at Lily. "And I want you to remove whatever everyone thinks is so funny. And I mean everything that you've done to me!" James rolled his eyes and lazily waved his wand. Everyone stared at Lily and was convinced that she looked quite normal.  
  
"Thank you." She said curtly before sitting down on her seat.  
  
Professor Flitwick looked stunned and was speechless for the moment before he cleared his throat.  
  
"W-well, then. Let's get started shall we? Today we shall be learning..."  
  
-------------------  
  
"That Violet Sarin is going to pay!" James growled as he poked his fork to his waffles. "I am officially calling a prank-fest on that girl! I don't care if she's a girl or that she's a fellow Gryffindor, she had humiliated me in Charms class and I'm going to make sure she's going to pay." His eyes were looking so fierce that even Sirius and Remus looked alarmed.  
  
"Look Ja-" Sirius started.  
  
"Shut up. I don't want to hear it." He snapped before narrowing his eyes at Lily who had entered the Great Hall. The Great Hall seemed silent as Lily entered the hall but she only stuck her chin up haughtily and walked over to an empty seat far away that seemed to be far away from everyone as possible. She took out her book from the muggle word and started to eat not caring that every single eye was at her.   
  
James stared at her as if she were a martian. Sirius had his mouth gaped open.  
  
"How could she just sit there and not care that everyone's just staring at her?" James said irritably. Sirius shrugged his shoulders as he started stuffing his mouth with food.  
  
"Dunno howf she doesh it." James scowled as bits of pieces of food went flying everywhere from Sirius's mouth. Remus sighed obviously disgusted the way Sirius is right now but continued to read his book while eating, remaining silent. He knew when to talk and when not to when James was mad. Only Sirius was the brave one to tame James.  
  
"Seriously Sirius. Don't eat with your mouth full." He scolded. Sirius grinned like a joyful dog.  
  
"You sound like your mother. I'm still pretty happy they let me stay at your house though." James sighed and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Ah well, that's my mum and dad for you." It was then that Lily stood up, collected her things, and trudged out of the hall with her nose still stuck in the air.  
  
"Bit snobby isn't she?" But James didn't hear. He was scheming of new ways to get revenge on Lily. "James?"  
  
-------------------  
  
Aura: Whew, that took me long. Ok, ok, so the pranks weren't brilliant and stuff so sue me. It's my story! *glares* I don't think the girls are really mean, I would just shrug them off but I don't know what mean really is. I'll try to get them to be more meaner, how's that? Can someone please tell me how to put bold and italics and underline? Cause I sure don't know how! Well, anywhoo review please! 


	4. Mudblood

Beauxbaxtons to Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer: Wish they were mine, I could become so rich. Think of all the money I could spend *money eyes*  
  
Author's Note: I know that it said Drama on my story but it's not drama anymore right? *sigh* I'll try to get it more dramaish. Cool, new word. I've also noticed I don't do cliffhangers! I need to be more evil!   
  
Summary: Lily suffers at her old school so she decides to run away. She came to Hogwarts under an alias name hoping to make friends somewhere else. However, she was wrong. She met James and his gang and they decide to play pranks on her just for the fun of it. But will James's feelings change as well as Lily's?   
  
--------------------  
  
Chapter 4- Mudblood  
  
Lily grumbled under her breath as she stormed out of the Great Hall. 'I can't believe them! How could they just prank me like that? Those bloody bastards. I don't understand why everyone thinks they're high and mighty when I think they're as low as the Slytherins.' She kept thinking dark thoughts about the Marauders that she didn't realize who she had bumped into.  
  
"Watch where you're going mudblood." Lily heard a cold voice drawl out. She looked to see boy with white blond hair and icy, stormy grey eyes.   
  
"I-I'm sorry." She stuttered, startled at how cold he could be towards muggle-born. He only sniffed disapproving at Lily before continuing on his way. She shook her head and continued on her way.'What the hell was that all about?'   
  
She reached the Gryffindor common room and sighed as she sat down on the velvet couch. 'I thought a new school would change but it seems it's just like Beauxbaxtons.' She rolled her eyes and opened the book she was reading during lunch. 'At least Adrianna Sutton was adored by all. She even got some jealous looks. I wish I could be like her.' She closed her eyes and shut the book. A bitter laugh emitted from her lips.   
  
"Oh Lily, how naiive you could be. You know no one would like a bookworm. Stop dreaming." She then blinked. "I'm even talking to myself! How lonely am I?" She shook her head before resuming back to her novel.  
  
--------------------  
  
James started laughing at a joke that Sirius had started telling to Remus, James, and Wormtail. They entered the common room and noticed Lily reading. James looked at her heatedly while Sirius coughed quietly. Remus took out his book whenever an awkward situation came upon James and Peter only squeaked. Apparantly, Lily had heard Sirius cough and turned to see James glaring angrily at her.  
  
"May I help you?" She said in her calm voice before looking back at the book. She squinted realizing that the words were all jumbled up. 'Be calm Lily, that's it. It doesn't matter that someone is looking at you menacingly, just be calm.'  
  
James only gave out a small growl before stomping upstairs to the boys' dormitories with his friends trailing at his heels. Remus however stayed behind and sat beside Lily. Lily pretended not to notice him by hiding her face behind her book.  
  
"Violet." He said in a sincere voice. Lily looked at him by the corner of her eyes.  
  
"Yes? I know that I'm aware of my name." To Lily's surprise, Remus chuckled before shutting his book.  
  
"Yes I do know too. All I'm going to tell you is that it's not your fault that James is angry at you. He's been a very arrogant boy ever since he arrived at Hogwarts. You musn't blame yourself for any damage he's done to you." Lily stared at Remus and noticed dark circles under his eyes. She also noticed that he looked very tired.  
  
"Oh, I do know that. That boy just needs to learn some manners and needs some discipline. Tell me, what do his parents do when he's being punished?" Remus only shook his head. "You mean to tell me, that he's never been punished."   
  
"There are some...circumstances where some people do not believe in punishment. Those people are James's parents." Lily snorted a laugh and rolled her eyes. Remus arched a brow at Lily. "And may I ask what is so amusing?" Lily carelessly waved a hand as if to dismiss it.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. He seems like a little spoiled brat. If he had my parents, he would be punished straight away. I'm surprised he isn't expelled what with all those pranks he does." Remus chuckled.  
  
"Yes, he does seem to be the spoiled brat. He does recieve many detentions though for his awful actions. It seems that the teachers do not believe in the beliefs of James's parents." Lily surpressed a chuckle but her eyes danced with laughter. "I must go now. James might be a little angry that I seemed to be fraternizing with the enemy." At that, Lily raised an eyebrow at Remus. "I-I mean, well, you know what I mean. Conversation with enemies are highly illegal to James's rule book. Good day Violet." He blushed as he quickly walked upstairs.  
  
"Good day Remus." She whispered before walking up to her dormitory and collecting her books to her next class.  
  
--------------------  
  
Next Day  
  
Lily hummed a song as she walked to Transfiguration. 'It's amazing. I haven't been pranked once by James Potter and his gang and here I am, safe and sound while walking to Transfiguration.' She checked her textbook to see if her notes were still there and never noticed 3 figures sneaking up on her.   
  
"Oh!" Lily cried out when she was covered in green goop. 'Gross! What in the world is this?!?'   
  
"POTTER! BLACK! PETTIGREW! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" She could hear 3 voices cackling and footsteps as they ran away. Lily sighed as she pointed her wand to herself to make the goop disappear.   
  
What was odd though that she couldn't move her hands. They were stuck to her textbooks. She couldn't even grab her wand. Lily groaned as people stared at her, some laughing and some staring at her sympathetically.   
  
She stood there for a full hour when Professor McGonagall walked down the hall and noticed Lily stuck, rooted on the spot, covered with green goop. She sighed.  
  
"The Marauders I'm sure." Lily couldn't nod nor move her lips but her eyes were pleading as Professor McGonagall tried to think of a spell to rid of the goop. "Ah, now I know what it is." She clearly said the spell and the green goop was gone leaving Lily free and relieved.  
  
"Thank you Professor McGonagall. I'm sure you understand why I was late or rather absent from class." Professor McGonagall smiled.   
  
"Yes, I'm sure we both know why. Well, off to give detentions and take points away. My house of all houses." She sighed. Before she left, Lily called out,  
  
"Wait, um, is it alright that I know what my homework is?" Lily felt embarrassed as she stared at the Professor.  
  
"Of course." As Professor McGonagall explained what her homework was, Lily noticed James and Sirius laughing at Lily. She frowned and thanked Professor McGonagall.  
  
"My pleasure Lily." Lily's eyes widened and her face drained of colour as Professor McGonagall stared confused. "Oh, terribly sorry, it's just that you resemble Lily very much." Lily nodded.  
  
"She-she's my cousin. I heard of her disappearance and my parents as well as her parents are extremely disappointed with her." Lily bit her lip as she lied. She then sighed. "I hope we figure out where she might be."   
  
"Yes, yes. Very true. Well, I think you're off to your next class." Lily nodded and waved good-bye as she headed off to History of Magic with Professor Binns.  
  
She was about to enter the classroom when James stopped her. Lily whirled around and came face to face with him. She narrowed her eyes as she snatched her arm away from his grip.  
  
"What do you want Potter?" She asked coldly. He smirked and crossed his arms.  
  
"I have a little proposition for you." She arched a brow as she too crossed her arms and tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
"Oh? And what might that be?" James gave out a coy smile before twirling his wand around and dangerously pointing at Lily. He automatically ran his hand through his hair. A habit he had gotten when he was a child.  
  
"I shall drop the prankfest idea if you go out with me and admit that I'm the best and you're not." Lily stared shocked and gaped with her mouth open. "You know, it's not very appealing to have your mouth open like that. Flies might fly in your mouth you know." He sniggered while Lily glared.  
  
"I'm not sure I like your bargain. First of all, I had no idea there would be a prankfest, second of all, why the hell would you want to date me?" James pondered for a moment recalling back what Sirius had said.  
  
--------------------  
  
Earliar That Day  
  
"Jamesie ol' boy, have I got a bet for you!" James who was working on polishing his broomstick sighed as he dropped his rag on the table.  
  
"What?" He asked irritably, noting that Sirius was jumping on the couch like a madman. He continued to jump until James stood up and shook Sirius until he stared dazed. He groaned and clutched his head.   
  
"What'd you do that for?" He moaned as he rubbed his head trying to rid the pain. James only rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch.  
  
"You wanted to tell me something?" He said stating the obvious. Within a second, Sirius grinned cheekily that made girls swoon.  
  
"Oh right. Well, I'm getting a bit bored so I decided to propose a bet." James grinned mischieviously.  
  
"Oh? And what kind of bet is it?"  
  
"You have to date Violet for a month and take her to the dance." James wrinkled his nose with disgust. "Oh, you also have to make out with her."  
  
"What are the stakes?" At that, Sirius chuckled taking out a small pouch that gingled with coins. Galleons to be precise.  
  
"90 galleons." James's eyes widened as he opened the grey pouch and his eyes flashed with gold as he stared at them. He and Sirius had come from a rich family so it was no surprise that Sirius had that much money with him.  
  
"It's a deal." He and Sirius shook hands and James grinned as he threw the money bag in the air and caught it with his right hand.   
  
--------------------  
  
"Well?" The menacing voice brought James back to life. He shrugged his shoulders bringing out a cheeky smile.  
  
"Is it against the law to ask someone out on a date?" Lily arched a brow at him before pushing him out of the way.   
  
"In my world it is." She said coldly and entered the classroom leaving James stunned that a girl had actually rejected him. Usually, it was him that says no. 'Bit tempermental for someone with black hair. You'd think she was actually a red-head.' With that, he shook his head angrily until he remembered what Sirius had said or rather sang.  
  
"You have a week Jamesie buddy before the gold is mine once again, doubled." James ran his hand through his hair and groaned as he entered the classroom too. 'A full bloody week to convince that girl to go out with me. Just bloody great.'  
  
He sat down next to Sirius who was trying to charm Amos Diggory's hair. He looked over at Lily who was cleaning her glasses before placing them back on. She then noticed James staring at her and narrowed her eyes before listening to Professor Binn drone on. 'No one turns me down. No one.' With that, he thought of a prank to literally scare her off for sure.  
  
--------------------  
  
Lily bit into the juicy red apple while reading her book. She always seemed to be reading a book these days. She shifted her bag so that it would stay put on her shoulder. While her eyes were distracted with her book and her bookbag, she didn't seem to notice that someone stood in her way, rooted in the spot.  
  
"Oof!" Lily rubbed her head while sprawled on the ground. She sighed and grabbed her bookbag and her book and luckily, her apple was still in her hand. 'I'm always bumping into someone.' She rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'd watch where I'm going next time mudblood." That cold voice was strangely familiar and Lily looked up to see James. Lily gasped at how cruel James could be. His eyes were flashing crossly. But, calling her a mudblood was downright low, especially for a Gryffindor.  
  
"I'd watch it when saying foul words. You should be in Slytherin, going as low as calling me a mudblood." She spat out and with that, she stood up, dusting off imaginary dirt, flipping her hair and stalked off. "And for your information, you were in my way!" She called out before biting into her apple once more and reading her book.  
  
James's eyes flashed angrily. 'I cannot believe that girl! I am through with her! I don't care about that stupid bet anymore. She wants a prankfest, she's got a prankfest!' James jammed his hands into his pockets while his mouth was in a frown and stomped off to find Sirius, Remus and Peter to make up new pranks for Lily or in this case, Violet Sarin.  
  
--------------------  
  
Aura: Again, it is bleh. Thanks for all the reviews people! I greatly appreciate them! *sniff sniff* I feel so loved! I need your help, if you would be so kind to send me ideas for pranks on Lily. I have a horrible imagination and I don't know what to do for pranks! Please e-mail me at: Noir@dizzied.com. Thank you! And review! 


	5. The War Begins

Beauxbaxtons to Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer: Actually, I won't be saying anything this time. I repeated myself 4 times. I'm sure you all know by now.  
  
Author's Note: I'm very sorry that I didn't get a chance to update very soon but here it is right now! At least I was evil for a bit. I'm making James evil because I need him to be.  
  
Summary: Lily suffers at her old school so she decides to run away. She came to Hogwarts under an alias name hoping to make friends somewhere else. However, she was wrong. She met James and his gang and they decide to play pranks on her just for the fun of it. But will James's feelings change as well as Lily's?   
  
----------------------  
  
Chapter 5- The War Begins.  
  
James stalked over to the girls' dormitories and banged his fist on the door. His eyes were blazing with fury, his mouth formed in a thin line and his body was stiffined and rigid. 'I am going to get her for this. It's bloody 5:30 in the morning and this is what she does to me.'   
  
"Sarin! Open up right now!" He bellowed out while continuing to hit the door. A girl with chesnut brown hair and chocolate brown eyes opened the door, infuriated that someone was banging on the door so early in the morning.  
  
"Excuse me but I would appreciate th-oh, hello James." She started giggling and blushing red. James smirked.  
  
"Think my apprearance is funny?" The girl only nodded, unable to speak for the moment. She let James in and he marched over towards Lily's bed and pointed his wand at her. He poked her and watched as she stirred and fluttered her eyes open.  
  
"Wha? Who the hell are you?" She groggily said as she groaned. James only rolled his eyes as he saw Lily's display.  
  
"Your worst nightmare." Lily's eyes widened as she looked at James who looked completely ridiculous while glowering at Lily. She held in a chuckle and scowled and crossed her arms.  
  
"And just what the hell is wrong with you Potter? It's bloody 6 A.M. in the morning and you're in the girls' dormitories while some are trying to sleep! Wait until the morning so you can yell in my face because right now, I feel like something is stuck up my arse and you should not deal with Violet Sarin when she has just woken up and realizes the bloody sun is not up yet!" James only growled as he pointed his wand at Lily with a threatened look to his eyes.  
  
"You will change me back to normal NOW." Lily only crossed her arms and smirked.  
  
"Give me your best shot. Besides, the hex will last for 48 hours so I can't do anything about that." James narrowed his eyes as he clenched his teeth while gripping onto his wand with his knuckles turning ghost white.  
  
"I'm warning you Sarin-" His voice was dangerously low, and for a moment, Lily felt scared but she worked up her courage and stared straight at James.  
  
"You're warning me? Excuse me, but I think you're rather wrong. Don't do anything stupid that you'll later regret. I know who you are Potter. You think you're so high and mighty at this school just because you're a rich little stuck up snob but let me tell you something Potter. Your looks and deceiving ways aren't going to fool me. Now if you'll excuse me, I think the girls and I like to get some privacy and some sleep!"   
  
Before James knew it, he was standing outside the hall while the door slammed in front of him, missing his nose by a couple of millimeters.   
  
"I'll get you for this Sarin." He yelled at the door.  
  
"Oh shut up Potter and sod off!" James stomped off to the boys' dormitories' and slammed the door. Sirius woke up with a snort while Remus groaned.   
  
"James? What is this? Why are you so mad?" Remus asked in a tired but calm voice. It was then that James ranted on about how stupid and conniving that Violet Sarin was. Remus only nodded while Sirius was nodding his head almost about to sleep.  
  
"That girl is just about it! I am up to here with her!" He demonstrated but showing a height with his hand. Remus once again nodded while you could hear snoring from Sirius from the background.   
  
"I'm sure she's just mad at the way you've been treating her. I mean, if I were her, I would surely do the same." James glared at Remus, a look of betrayal peering on his red face.  
  
"Are you suggesting that you would prank your own best friend?" Remus shook his head, now wide awake.  
  
"No, you misunderstood me. I said that if I were in her shoes I would have done the same. I would've been angry that someone cruel would've done that to me on my first day at Hogwarts. That girl doesn't even have friends. I see her sit by herself at breakfast, lunch, and dinner. The least you could've done was apologize but being the stubborn and arrogant one that you are James, you decided to just make fun of her." James went silent at that point and it was cue for Remus to fall asleep once again.  
  
"Never thought of it that way." James said quietly to the dark room before he, too, fell asleep before one last thought, 'But I still hate her.'  
  
----------------------  
  
Lily sighed as she clutched her books while climbing the stairs towards the Gryffindor Tower. She ignored the looks the portraits had given her while continuing to climb the stairs.  
  
"Something wrong dear?" Lily looked to the side, startled and realized that one of the portraits were talking to her. The portrait was a middle-aged witch with dark black hair and bright dark brown eyes. Her face featured a kind look to it. She was wearing emerald green robes and her fingernails were painted bright green.  
  
"N-no. Everything's fine." She gave out a weak smile. 'I must be lonely to be talking to a moving picture.' She thought tiredly.   
  
"You sure don't look fine. Would you like to talk about it?" Lily sighed and set her bag down and leaning against the railing.  
  
"I'm sure you know about James Potter." The portrait nodded while Lily continued. "Well, he seems to be irritating me these days by giving me those awful pranks. I've suffered at my old school because of that and now I have to endure it again. I don't know how much I could handle." Tears seemed to be welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Oh dear. You musn't be too hard on people. There are good people and bad people. I'm sure that through thick and thin, James Potter will realize that you are a good girl and possibly a good friend." Lily gave out a small smile.  
  
"Thank you. It's foolish of me to be crying over something stupid I bet." She picked up her book bag. The portrait chuckled.  
  
"What you're feeling must be horrible so I'm positive that it's nothing stupid." Lily sighed and nodded.  
  
"I suppose you're right." She was about to leave when she heard a sneering voice.  
  
"Talking to portraits now are we? Never knew how lonely you were Sarin." Lily only closed her eyes to keep the anger in and left. James only chuckled. 'You'll soon know what it's like to mess with James Potter.'  
  
Lily sighed as she quickly left James and headed for the common room door. She gasped and dropped her book bag and books. Her colour on her cheeks soon paled and she trembled at the figure before her.  
  
"M-mother?" She squeaked out. Her mother only stared dangerously at Lily, her eyes staring furiously at her.   
  
"Lily Evans." She breathed Lily's name out slowly. Lily only shook her head, unable to believe with her own 2 eyes that her mother was actually standing in front of her.  
  
"No, no. Th-that can't be. You're supposed to be in Paris, with the muggle police, searching for me. This isn't happening. It's all a dream, I know it." By that time, she was sobbing, clutching her head while being on her knees.  
  
"How could you Lily? How could you just run away from Beauxbaxtons and attend Hogwarts? I am absolutely disgusted by you Lily! I am ashamed to have a daughter like you! Petunia is more responsible than you! She has Vernon while you are under an alias name and living a lie! I don't want you as my daughter anymore!"  
  
"No mother! You can't say that! You love me. I know you do!" Her mother only shook her head while Lily hiccuped, still crying her salty tears that were bitter in her mouth.  
  
"I don't love you anymore." Her voice was a deathly whisper. "You are not my daughter anymore Violet Sarin. You will never be."   
  
"No! Y-you don't mean that! I-I know you don't!" Lily screamed at her mother. She clutched on her wrinkled robes.  
  
"What's going on here?" Lily whirled around to see Remus. His face was pale and tired and his eyes weren't twinkling as before. Lily became even more paler than usual. She shook her head as tears rolled down her face. Remus stared at the mother before she changed into a silver orb.  
  
"Riddikulus." He said lazily while waving his wand. The orb turned to silver wisps and soon disappeared. Lily, still hiccuping, stared confused and embarassed.  
  
"W-what happened?" She whispered. Remus kneeled down next to her and gathered her books. "H-how come..." She trailed off as her eyes widened. "Oh." She said simply and her cheeks flushed. Remus didn't chuckle nor did he smile. He actually looked furious. "Who did this to me?" Lily demanded. She too was furious that someone had played a nasty trick on her. "Who did it?" She repeated more angrier than before.  
  
"I think you and I both know the answer to that." Lily's first thought came to her head. 'Potter.' She thought angrily.  
  
"He is going to pay." She said gritting her teeth. Remus only handed her her books and her book bag. "Thanks Remus." He only nodded and laid a hand on Lily's shoulder.   
  
"I wouldn't let him get to me, Violet. Act casual so he would know that his prank did not work. He likes to see people look humiliated and angry. That's how highly he thinks of himself." Lily heeded his advice and nodded. Remus then slightly smiled. "I know you can get worked up about James but that's how he is. You just have to teach him a lesson." Again Lily nodded while holding on tightly to her books. Remus sighed and soon left Lily alone. She stared at his retreating form before heading inside the common room.   
  
'Maybe Remus is right. Maybe I should teach him a lesson. But first things first, I need a little payback for that miserable prank he did.' With a determined look to her face, Lily marched up to her room and set her revenge.  
  
----------------------  
  
The Next Day  
  
James was fed up with it. In Potions, his seat was changed into a toilet seat as soon as he sat down. His face was as red as a tomato and his cheeks were flushed with embarassement. His owl was changed into a toad and soon ran away, his quill and parchment would not work together and his face was changed so it looked disfigured and ugly. He has never been so humilated in his life.  
  
"I am going to get that girl." He clenched his teeth while gripping onto the parchment he was holding onto.  
  
"Er...James? I know this is a bad time but you're ripping your essay." Sirius said nervously. At James's state right now, he knew not to temper at him. James's face relaxed and he unclenched his parchment and quill. "And to tell you the truth, I think you shouldn't have messed with her with the boggart. It must've been something serious." James stiffined and turned his head slightly at Sirius.  
  
"Padfoot?" He murmered at Sirius.  
  
"Yes, Prongs?" He had his eyes closed as he lay in his bed but he could hear James's teeth grinding together and soon winced.  
  
"Shut up." Sirius nodded and turned over. 'James seriously has a weak spot with pranks. It's truly amazing that he can actually survive in this world. I wonder what's next on his list?' He thought tiredly before drifting off to a dreamless sleep. James on the other hand was working hard with his logical mind at what he will do with Violet Sarin.  
  
Remus lay on his back on his bed staring at the ceiling. It was odd that the mother called Violet Sarin, Lily Evans. He knew Lily Evans ran away from home and disappeared. 'Perahps Violet Sarin or Lily Evans is under an alias name and is in hiding at Hogwarts?' He mused to himself. 'It's mad actually that she's hiding here when she knows Dumbledore is watching out for her too.' He noticed that if he looked closer, her hair had specks of red in it and her eyes showed a tint of green. 'If she was using a charm, she could've tried to at least cover her whole hair.' He smirked and scratched his head. 'Strange that she's afraid of her mother. And why did she run away?' Those questions remained unanswered. He knew the only way to answer them was by the original source. 'Tomorrow.' He nodded his head and fell asleep.  
  
----------------------  
  
Lily laid awake on her bed, recalling the day so far. She giggled quietly when she remembered the look on James's face when he sat on the toilet. 'Oh Lily Evans, you of all people pranking James Potter?' She found out some interesting things about James Potter. One of them was that he was the descendent of Godric Gryffindor. Another was that both his parents were Aurors and he and his family were quite wealthy. 'No wonder he's a snob. Rich, spoiled brat that he is.' She thought amused. She tossed in her bed and soon with a defeated sigh knew she could not sleep. Grumbling, she grabbed her robe and shuffled downstairs to the common room couch.  
  
She sighed as she sprawled onto the couch. She then sat up and hugged her knees to her chest. Her red hair sprawled around her shoulders. Her green orbs tranced at the crackling, warm fire spreading light around the dark common room. She suddenly jerked her head towards the girls' dormitories door when she heard it close and saw a girl with wavy light brown hair and sparkling hazel eyes with a hint of earth green to it. She stared surprised at the girl.   
  
"Um...hello." Lily said, finally breaking the silence.   
  
"Hello." Lily could hear the hint of a mexican accent. The girl smiled weakly and walked down the stairs slowly and sat next to Lily. "I don't mean to intrude on whatever you might be doing." Lily shook her head and stuck her hand out.  
  
"Li-Violet Sarin." She gave out a nervous laugh while the girl shook hands with Lily while nodding.  
  
"Tatiana Vargas, but you could call me Tia. Everyone does. I see that you're the new girl everyone's been talking about. Tell me, how could you do that to James Potter?" Her shining eyes were wide with surprise as Lily looked confused for a second.  
  
"Why is it that everyone is so interested in James Potter's life?" Tia blushed for a second and fiddled with her slender fingers for a second before coming up with a response.  
  
"Well, it's just that no one's dared to defy James Potter. He could possibly the King of Hogwarts." Lily gave out a mix of an exasperated sigh and a groan. Tia arched a brow at her actions.  
  
"Oh, not that again. I don't care if he's the Queen of England! All I know is that he's a conceited boy with no manners whatsoever and is positively rude!" Tia gave out a small chuckle. Lily stared confused at Tia but only shook her head. "It's true though." She said stubbornly.  
  
"Dear dear Violet. You humor me. But what you say about James is true. He gives no heart to anyone except his friends. He may be cruel but I know he has a heart." Lily gave out a snort of laughter.  
  
"The boy is heartless I know that. He will always be. No matter what, no one can heal him much less tame him." Tia only lowered her eyes to her hands and leaned back against the couch. There was a moment of silence between those two before Tia gave out a sigh.  
  
"Do you ever wonder what it would be like if we weren't witches attending Hogwarts?" Lily pondered for a moment. She would surely be with her family, celebrating holidays, attending church, visiting her grandparents, living a normal muggle life.  
  
"I would certainly have to try to endure Petunia's torturing screams and yells." She gave out a small chuckle.  
  
"Petunia? Isn't that a flower?" Lily laughed at the absurd question.  
  
"Petunia certainly is a flower but to me, she is my older sister. She hates us "freaks" and anything abnormal. I think she's just jealous that our parents give me more attention than her. I just don't understand why she had to go and be engaged to that disgusting thing of a muggle, Vernon Dursley. I shudder at the thought. I bet their child will be absolutely retched and fat." Tia gave out a laugh.  
  
"If you think both of them are as foul and disgusting as you say they are, I'm sure the child will be. Let's just hope your child doesn't have to suffer like you did." Lily nodded and smiled. It was then that she noticed it was around 11 p.m.   
  
"I think we should head off to bed. It's 11 so far." Tia gave out a yawn and mumbled an agreement. They trotted upstairs to the girls' dormitories and collapsed to their own beds.   
  
"Good Night Violet." Tia mumbled as she drifted off to sleep. Lily yawned and closed her eyes softly.  
  
"Good Night Tia." It was then that Lily had noticed her hair colour was the original hair colour she had and so were her eyes. 'Does she know?'  
  
----------------------  
  
Aura: I am incredibly sorry that it took so long for the 5th chapter to come up! I was on vacation and I always sleep late and my computer busted but here it is! I tried to do it the best that I could but I don't know, this was what I got! Review please! 


	6. Family Affairs and Revealed Identites

Beauxbaxtons to Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer: J.K.'s work on Harry Potter. My plot.  
  
Author's Note: My dad has let me on today so here is my story. I'm soooo glad that you people have waited patiently!! I love you sooo much for this! I can't believe how slow this is! Lily and James have done nothing fluffy! But they will soon! Please read and review!  
  
Summary: Lily suffers at her old school so she decides to run away. She came to Hogwarts under an alias name hoping to make friends somewhere else. However, she was wrong. She met James and his gang and they decide to play pranks on her just for the fun of it. But will James's feelings change as well as Lily's?   
  
----------------------  
  
Chapter 6- Family Affairs and Revealed Identites  
  
Lily hummed to herself, happy to make a friend. 'Maybe it won't be so bad, me being here in Hogwarts.' She nibbled on her muffin while pushing on her glasses which slid to the end of her nose. She was careful not to bump into anyone while reading a book.  
  
Too late. She had sprawled onto the ground with her muffin on the ground, her glasses askewed and her books scattered everywhere. She looked up to see Professor Dumbledore, looking grave.  
  
"I apologize Miss Evans. Let me help you with that."   
  
"Oh thank you Pro-" Lily froze and stared at the Professor who only had his eyes fixed on the books and the muffin. "Evans?" She whispered. Dumbledore pretended not to hear and gathered her books up with his wand while making the muffin disappear. He then turned and walked to his office, expecting Lily to follow which she did, silently and nervously.  
  
Lily shut the door quietly behind her and sat in front of Dumbledore's desk, waiting patiently for him to talk. After a few moments, Dumbledore cleared his throat and turned slowly.  
  
"Now Miss Evans. I was quite shocked when I learned that the missing Lily Evans was right under my nose. Now, I do not know why you ran away from Beauxbaxtons or why you're in hiding but what I do know is that you cause great disturbance at the school and at home. Would you care to explain this whole situation?" He stared hard at her which made her tremble under his gaze.   
  
Her throat was dry at the thought of what was going to happen. All she wanted was to have friends, live a good school life, graduate with high marks, have a good career, and most of all, live a good life. But now, all this had happened and her head was dazed from the whole situation and now she couldn't think of an answer. Either Dumbledore was tired or he was extremely patient because it took long for Lily to answer.  
  
"Professor." She croaked out after a while, surprised that she found her voice. "I know that what I've done was wrong and that I shouldn't have done it at the first place but the reason is personal and I don't wish to discuss it." She lowered her gaze, fiddling with her thumbs, and biting her lip, anxious to hear what the Headmaster had to say. It was a while before Dumbledore sighed and leaned against his chair.  
  
"Very well, Miss Evans. But I must inform your parents and the school about your recent whereabouts but you may continue your studies here at Hogwarts. I trust that you won't be doing a stunt like that again?" He stared sternly at her as Lily gulped, nodding meekly. "You may go now." Lily gathered her books up and left, stunned that she actually didn't get expelled.   
  
"Violet!" Lily turned to see Tia running up to her, breathless and flustered. She smiled at her new friend and casted a puzzled glance to her.  
  
"Yes? What's the big news?"  
  
"My sister is getting married! I feel so happy for her! I'm positvely giddy! I'm having a brother-in-law and I'm invited! I love weddings!" Tia started to dance around as Lily laughed, forgetting her problems for now.  
  
"I'm happy for you Tia. How long will you be gone?"   
  
"I'll only stay for 3 days then return. I'll miss you Violet but I'm sure you'll be alright without me." Lily rolled her eyes and gave Tia a hug.   
  
"When are you leaving?"   
  
"Tomorrow. The wedding is a day after tomorrow so I'll be able to settle in tomorrow." Lily nodded and grabbed her hand.  
  
"I'm helping you pack." She said firmly before laughing and rushing towards the Gyffindor Tower, dragging Tia along the way, who was laughing.  
  
----------------------  
  
Lily waved good-bye from the grand front doors as Tia loaded her trunk in her carriage. As she settled in the carriage, she waved back to Lily calling that she'll promise to write as soon as she arrives to her hotel room. Lily watched as the carriage disappeared and turned to trudge back up the stairs and collapse onto her comfy bed. But before she got there, a figure appeared before her.  
  
"Well well well. It seems that our little Miss Violet Sarin actually turns out to be the infamous Lily Evans." Lily flashed her eyes dangerously.  
  
"And how did you happen to come up with that conclusion?" James stepped towards her and chuckled.  
  
"Word spreads Evans. Tsk tsk tsk. Of all people, it turned out to be Miss Goody-Two Shoes who broke more rules than I have in my entire school year." Lily only crossed her arms.   
  
"Say whatever the hell you want. You can say shit about me but you can't break my pride. I don't care what you say, just move out of my way."  
  
"Now now Evans. There's something called manners."  
  
"Yes well, there's something called move-out-of-my-bloody-way-before-I-hex-you-all-the-way-to-China!" James only chuckled and dramatically stepped aside.  
  
"As you wish fair lady." He bowed deeply as Lily sniffed, disgusted by James.  
  
"Oh grow up Potter." She pushed him slightly but hard as she climbed the stairs.  
  
"I am grown up Evans. You're just too blind to see that without your glasses!" Lily ignored the comment and slammed the door to the girls' dormitories.   
  
She didn't go straight to her bed but looked at herself at the mirror. She hated her image. She had lost a bit of weight but she was still short, her hair frizzled up and her eyes appeared dull and less appealing than before. She picked up her brush that she hardly used and brushed her hair. It looked more sleek than before and she was satisfied with that. 'Oh what's the point? It's not like Potter's going to ask me out!' She was surprised to come up with that notion then shrugged her shoulders. She looked outside. It was in the middle of December and nearing Christmas. She bit her lip before picking up a quill and some parchment.  
  
Dear Mum and Dad,  
  
Lily stopped. Should she write to them? There was no point in hiding anymore. Dumbledore knew and surely, he would've contacted Beauxbaxtons by now. She continued with the letter.  
  
Dear Mum and Dad,  
  
I'm so sorry for what I've done. I know I shouldn't have done that and I know you would've thought more of me than what I've done. My reasons are complicated to explain why I ran away from school and I'm not sure I can explain it over a letter. Is Petunia alright? Is she getting married to Vernon? (At this point, Lily rolled her eyes and made a gagging noise before continuing.) I wonder why she's marrying him. He's horrid. Anyways, I miss you a lot. Where I am right now is Hogwarts and I have been taking lessons and doing school work ect. I love you mum and dad. I hope we can meet soon. Perhaps Christmas.  
  
Love always,  
  
Your loving daughter, Lily.  
  
Lily looked around for her owl but realized that she was missing.  
  
"Tiri?" She called out looking for her. She checked the owlery before seeing a figure in the distance in the sky. As it was drawing nearer, she realized it was her owl. Tiri hooted as she sat on the ledge while having a letter attached to her leg. Lily reached out for it and read it. Her eyes widened with shock. The letter fluttered onto the ground as Lily stared into space. She didn't even notice a pair of footsteps leading her way.  
  
"Evans?" Lily whirled around to find James. She didn't care who it was. She just needed someone. Before James knew it, Lily was in a tight embrace with him, crying and soaking James's cloak. James returned the hug and noticed a letter on the ground.   
  
"Are you alright Lily?"  
  
"N-no."   
  
"What happened?" This time, Lily had covered her head while hugging her knees and pointed to the crumpled letter. James bent over and picked it up.   
  
Mum and Dad died and it's all your fault! A freak like you could've done something like this. Dad died in an accident and mum was in so much grief because of you and dad's accident that she died. This all happened because of you. Actually, since the day you were born. I'm married to Vernon now and we're attending the funeral. You're not invited by the way so don't bother even coming.   
  
Petunia.  
  
"It is my fault." James became startled by her voice and turned to see Lily staring off to space.   
  
"How is it your fault? You were here the whole time." Lily shook her head.   
  
"No. I wasn't. I don't even know why I'm telling you this but I feel like I need to confide in someone, and it looks like you're all I got." She gave a weak smile as she bored her eyes into James's before staring off to the distance again. James sat down next to her and waited while Lily struggled to find the beginning.  
  
"I lived in Paris for most of my life," she started. "I didn't consider my life perfect. I attended Beauxbaxtons school and the children there were horrible to me." She sniffed a little as she regained her memory. "They abused me most of the time and threatened me. They pulled pranks on me and called me names. I was much too stubborn to tell someone about it so they took that as an advantage. One day, I got fed up and I ran away. That's why I was under an alias name and under a disguise." James remained quiet, partly because he wanted to know the reason why Lily took an assumed name.  
  
"You were abused?" A tear slid down on Lily's cheek as she nodded. James rubbed away the tear and held Lily close. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of vanilla and strawberries. Lily could distinctly smell cologne and after-shave. She was a bit confused at why James was doing this to her.  
  
"Don't James." She pleaded.   
  
"Don't what?" His voice was muffled by her hair.  
  
"Don't pity me. I don't want to be pitied." James gave out a small smile.  
  
"I don't pity you."   
  
"Good."   
  
"But you shouldn't have been treated like that." Lily gave him a look. "I'm sorry that I pulled pranks on you. I didn't know how deeply hurt you were by it." Lily only nodded by that and shivered a little.  
  
"Cold?" James removed his own cloak and placed it around Lily's shoulders.  
  
"Thanks." She whispered. She bit her lip. "Should we go now? It's getting a bit chilly and it is the middle of december." James nodded, took Lily's hand and ventured downstairs. Her hand was soon filled with warmth from James's hand.   
  
They entered the common room (flabbershoes) and sat down on the couch in front of the fire.   
  
"Lily. Did you have any friends in Beauxbaxtons?" Lily shook her head and sighed.  
  
"I was basically an outcast. I'm really grateful that I came to Hogwarts. Tia is the best friend you can ever have. She took me in when no one else did."  
  
"Is she that girl with the accent?" Lily nodded.  
  
"She's half mexican and half porterican." Lily looked at the time and noticed it was around a quarter to ten. "I guess I should go up to bed. Uh...thanks for the talk James. It really helped me."   
  
"Anytime Lils." Lily made a face at the nickname but only smiled. But before she reached the steps, James grabbed her and kissed her lightly on the lips. Lily blinked then blushed. "Good Night Lily." Lily only nodded, speechless of the kiss and closed the door quietly. 'Wow.' They both thought.  
  
----------------------  
  
Aura26: It seemed a bit weird that Lily was crying over the death of her parents then kissing James the next. Oh well. I'm so glad that I have the computer back. I love you people on waiting so patiently! Please review! 


	7. The New Friendship

Beaubaxtons to Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I did own the James and Lily characters, that way I can be rich rich rich rich rich! But sadly, they are J.K. Rowling's characters not mine.  
  
Author's Note: Aren't you happy that I'm writing more? I love these fanfics! Erm...I'm alright...just need to calm down...Did you ever notice that I don't use Peter at all? Maybe I should. But what could he do?  
  
Summary: Lily suffers at her old school so she decides to run away. She came to Hogwarts under an alias name hoping to make friends somewhere else. However, she was wrong. She met James and his gang and they decide to play pranks on her just for the fun of it. But will James's feelings change as well as Lily's?   
  
----------------------  
  
Chapter 7- The New Friendship  
  
"Tia! I missed you so much!" Tia was breathless and panted a little before grinning and managing to hug Lily with luggages in her hands.  
  
"I missed you too. Your letters never explained much about Potter. You have to tell me all about it." Lily only grinned.  
  
"You have to tell me about the wedding." Tia nodded and smiled when she saw Professor Dumbledore.   
  
"Hi Professor." Dumbledore acknowledged Tia with a nod and a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Had a safe trip?" Tia nodded, estactic to be back in school with Lily and her own bed. Lily grabbed one of Tia's luggages and dragged her up the stairs.  
  
"No way! You and Potter kissed?" Tia munched on a chocolate frog while Lily sucked on sugar quills. Lily nodded and smiled a little. "Violet Sarin, you actually enjoyed it?!?" Lily cringed a little at the name of Violet Sarin. She nodded weakly while continuing to suck on the sugar quill. Tia cocked her head to the side. "Vi? Why are you so quiet?" This time, Lily sighed.  
  
"Uh...Tia? I have something to tell you." Tia nodded and waited for Lily to continue.  
  
"My...my..." Why was it so hard for her to say it. "Myname'snotVioletSarin." Lily rushed and quickly sucked on her sugar quill once again.  
  
"Come again?" Lily slid the candy out of her mouth slowly then repeated what she had said.  
  
"My name's not Violet Sarin. It's Lily Evans." She said quietly.   
  
Tia took a moment to register it. After a while, she looked at Lily.  
  
"Why?" That one simple question took Lily off balance. She had expected some arguments or screaming but she never expected Tia to be dangerously soft.  
  
"It's a long story." Lily hesitated.  
  
"I've got time." She said firmly and crossed her legs on Lily's bed, waiting patiently for the story. Lily repeated what she had said to James previously about her past. By the time she was done, Tia had sprung tears in her eyes.  
  
"No, not that." Tia nodded and wiped them away.  
  
"That's so sad. How did you ever manage to be so strong? So independant? So defiant?" Lily shrugged her shoulders and laughed. "Does Dumbledore know?" She nodded and they remained silent for a while.  
  
"Does James know?" Lily stared surprised at the first name basis.  
  
"Yes. He saw me crying because of my parents." Lily looked away as tears slid down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh Lillikins." Tia crawled over and hugged Lily. "It's going to be alright. You have to be strong that's all."  
  
"But what if I can't? What if I can't take it anymore?"   
  
"You can. Just remember that I'll be here. I'll always be here for you." Lily realized with a start that how lucky she was to have Tia.   
  
----------------------  
  
In the Boys' Dorimtories  
  
James sighed as he stared up at the ceiling. It's been 10 hours, 24 minutes and 16 seconds since that kiss. It wasn't like he was counting, it was that he was incredibly bored, for once in his lifetime. And he can't come over to the girls' dormitories or else those bloody stairs will appear leaving bruises that'll last a millenium.   
  
"Oy, Prongs. What's gotten to you today mate?" Sirius as always, hopped onto James's bed. James only stared longer, used to the movement that Sirius had always caused.  
  
"It's nothing Sirius. It's nothing." James responded absently. This made Sirius stop the hopping.  
  
"Chap, you don't look like it."  
  
"Morning gentlemen. What's with James?" Sirius shrugged his shoulders, befaffled as well.  
  
"Maybe it's a girl." Sirius guessed. Remus snorted with laughter.  
  
"James never has trouble with girls. Minus Lily Evans."  
  
"Oy, I thought it was Violet Sarin."  
  
"Sirius Black, you are a thick-headed git. Everyone knows now that Lily was under an alias name. You're the only prick who doesn't know."  
  
"Will you two shut up? I'm trying to think." This made Sirius and Remus roar with laughter. James scowled, irritated.  
  
"What?" He snapped at them.  
  
"Nothing Jamesie ol' boy. Nothing. Get back to your..." Sirius grimaced at this. "...thinking." Remus and Sirius shut the door quietly behind them as James rolled over. 'Lily Evans.' That name rolled onto his tongue so easily like cream. He could say it a million times and never get tired of it.  
  
James shook his head. 'What am I thinking? I must becoming crazy.' He grinned at this and got up, looking at the mirror on his way out. As usual, his hair was messy. He could never flatten it. He rolled his eyes and made his way to the door. He could hear sniffling next door but thought best than to disturb someone. Mind you, he didn't want a bloody bruise on his arse.   
  
----------------------  
  
In The Girls' Dormitories  
  
After 2 packets full of tissue, Lily was fine. Tia, on the other hand, was amused by Lily.   
  
"I suppose you cried more today than you ever had in your childhood." She mused at Lily. Lily only glared and tossed her hair. "Ah, there's the Lillikins we know."   
  
"And I suppose you never cried once in your childhood?" Tia only smiled.  
  
"By the way dear Lily, do you still think that our dear friend Potter is still heartless?"   
  
"No." She answered straightforward. "I saw the real James last night. Why do you call him by Potter?" Tia shrugged.  
  
"I like calling people by their last name Lillikins. You are an exception."  
  
"Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?"   
  
"You can if you want." Tia smiled showing her pearly white teeth. Lily rolled her eyes and laughed which attracted the attention of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.  
  
"Ah, hello ladies." Sirius grinned flirtatiously at them. They only smiled back. Usually, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw girls would flaunt over them. Lily and Tia only calmly sat down next to them. Sirius looked as if he was offended.   
  
"Something wrong Black?" Lily looked as if she were concerned. Remus and Tia chuckled at Sirius's expression.  
  
"I think Sirius here is offended that you didn't fall for his wonderful charm and good-looks."   
  
"My dear friend Lupin, what charm?" This made Sirius topple over, as if he was dying. "Oh dear, it seems as if I'm murdering him." Lily grinned. "I think I can heal him. Oh Black, you sexy, sexy beast! I love you so much!" She cooed to him. That made Sirius's eyes brighten and twinkle mischeviously and grin seductively.  
  
"Why, my dear Lily, I never knew you liked me."   
  
"I never said I liked you. There's a difference between like and love." Remus laughed whilst Tia slapped Sirius on the shoulder.  
  
"You big flirt, Black." Tia scolded, her eyes twinkling. Sirius grinned.  
  
"Ah, the wonders of flirting." He sang out as the two girls along with Remus shook their head.   
  
James entered the common room seeing that he was outside in the cold, wandering around. He entered to find Lily's eyes red and puffy but still sparkling and dancing. Her cheeks flushed, and her smile bright. She turned to see James.  
  
"Oh hello James. Won't you join us?" Tia turned too and gave a knowing look which left James puzzled. Sirius and Remus only laughed at their own corny jokes while the girls took notice of his entrance. James walked over and sat between Sirius and Lily.   
  
"Hey chap. Done thinking?" James only scowled and slapped Sirius on the head.   
  
"Ow. It seems everyone's slapping me these days."  
  
"Only because you say the wrong things Black." Lily countered back. Sirius shrugged and gave Lily a puppy-dog face, at which Lily only rolled her eyes.  
  
"Grow up Black."   
  
"I have." Sirius said haughtily. He threw out his chest so much that he fell backwards onto the floor. James only shook his head and smiled. He leaned over to Lily.  
  
"Lily, we need to talk. Can we go somewhere private?" He whispered it to her which made Lily concerned and curious. She nodded and pointed to the girls' dormitories.   
  
"Hey where are you two going?" Tia called out as they left.  
  
"Probably to have wild animal sex." Sirius grinned while arching a brow. A cute gesture that had girls falling for him. Lily glared at him.  
  
"I will kill you later." James grinned.  
  
"We are."   
  
"James!"  
  
"What? If they think that, they won't have to know what we're really doing."  
  
"We're just talking! I don't want them to think we're having sex! For god sakes, we're only fourteen! Black, you with your dirty mind!" She raised her chin and continued walking towards the girls' dormitories, whereas James followed, laughing along the way. He mouthed to Sirius,  
  
"Sex." Sirius laughed and continued chatting with Tia and Remus.   
  
James closed the door behind him, and sat next to Lily on her bed.   
  
"Uh...Lily, there's a matter about that kiss that happened last night."  
  
"Look James. If you feel uncomfortable, it's fine. We can go on being friends." For a moment, a flick of disappointment flashed across James's face but he only smiled.  
  
"If that's what you want Lily, then we could be friends." They both shook on it and both smiled.  
  
'Friends.' they thought happily and sadly.  
  
----------------------  
  
Later On  
  
"Friends?!?" Tia screeched. "You're going to continue on as friends?!? Where's the love? The romance? The spark?" She continued ranting on before Lily stopped her.  
  
"Tia, quiet. People could hear you."   
  
"I don't care. You can't continue on as friends."  
  
"Are Potter and I destined together?" Lily sarcastically said.  
  
"Yes." Tia said firmly. That made Lily laugh as Tia had a determined look across her face. "Just you wait Lily Evans. You and Potter will love each other by the end of seventh year. I'll guarantee that. You'll even go and marry and have a kid named Harry." Lily shook her head at the whole idea.   
  
"We're going to marry and have a kid named Harry? Boy Tia, have you gone bonkers."   
  
"Just you wait Lily." Tia said with a glitter in her eye.  
  
----------------------  
  
Aura26: Aura here once again! Two things: one, review. Two, I'm changing my name. That's right people. I'm gonna change it to something else. Don't worry. You'll know what it is. I think I'm changing it to Nefertiri or something like that. Something egyptian. I've always grown fond of that name. I love egypt too. I wanna go there someday and look at the pyramids. Oh, I think I also gotten hang of the italics and bold stuff. I just hope. Please review! 


	8. Some Things Never Change

Beauxbaxtons to Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer: I wanna be rich. I wish I was rich. I wish I was J.K. Rowling. I wanna be J.K. Rowling  
  
Author's Note: I'm going so fast with this story that I love it. I'm also starting a new one. You can read the plot if you click on my name. Also, everyone who typed about Tia. She is not a seer. She was joking around and stuff because James always had a thing with naming his son his middle name or his first name. (James's middle name is Harold or Harry.) But no, she is not a seer. Though it sounds like a cool idea.  
  
Summary: Lily suffers at her old school so she decides to run away. She came to Hogwarts under an alias name hoping to make friends somewhere else. However, she was wrong. She met James and his gang and they decide to play pranks on her just for the fun of it. But will James's feelings change as well as Lily's?  
  
----------------------  
  
Chapter 8- Some Things Never Change  
  
"I'm going to miss you so much this summer!" Tia squeezed Lily very hard at the train station Platform 9¾. "You must promise to write to me everyday, alright?" Lily laughed as she returned the embrace.  
  
"Of coruse I'll write to you silly. Unless Petunia starts yelling at me to get the 'freaky bird' out of her house." She turned solemn at the thought but Tia smiled encouragingly.   
  
"You'll be fine. Just remember what I told you." Tia arched a brow at Lily as if being a mother towards her.  
  
"I remember. Ignore her, avoid her, don't comment about her, and especially don't make eye contact with her." She sighed and picked up her luggage. "It looks like I have to take a train home and a bus. I see your parents Tia." Tia turned to see her mother and father.   
  
"You can always stay at my house Lily." Tia offered. Lily only shook her head.  
  
"I need to get things straight at my place first. I'll owl you later though alright? I'll give you updates and everything. I hope I can see you later." After one last hug, they departed. Before Lily grabbed her luggage, a shadow loomed over her. She looked up to see James. He smiled at her, which made her smile back, a bit puzzled though.  
  
"Well, Lily. I hope that you can sort things out with your sister and all. I'm going to miss you." Lily gave a tight hug towards James which he warmly gave back.  
  
"I'll miss you too." She whispered and had tears shining in her eyes.  
  
"Hey, where's that tough Lily gone too?" Lily rubbed her eyes and chuckled.  
  
"Still here. Just...misplaced for now, I guess. I'm going to have a horrid summer, I know. Petunia's going to wreck everything. She was in hysterics when she found out that I had to stay with her. You'd think she actually had a heart for me." James frowned and rubbed her cheek with his thumb.  
  
"You'll be alright. You need to be strong and have courage. You also need to have spitfire, unless you wasted it all towards me?" He wiggled his brows as Lily laughed.  
  
"I still have some, don't worry. I need to catch my train. Owl me alright?" With one last hug, they left. James, to his parents, Lily to her train. She turned to have one last look and smiled as James too turned, waving good-bye.   
  
"Have a good summer!" He called out and chatted with his parents. 'I hope.' Lily thought sadly.   
  
----------------------  
  
"I thought I told you not to put your stupid books all over the house! What'll Vernon think when he comes home?!? I cannot believe that you have to stay here! Why, if I had the power to do something, you'd be living in the streets before you could say 'Lily Evans'!" Petunia shrilled at Lily who only rolled her eyes.   
  
"Shut up Petunia. Everyone in the neighbourhood could hear you. I'm not that deaf you know. I'm right in front of you." Petunia glared at Lily.  
  
"You are a freak Lily. You've always been the abnormal one. With you and your red hair and stupid, ugly green eyes and that freaky magic! I knew we shouldn't have moved here!"  
  
"I think you're jealous Petunia. That mum and dad always favoured me instead of you. Just because you're the oldest doesn't mean you have to boss me around. I'll use my magic against you to look worse than you already are, you bloody horse."   
  
"How dare you insult me like that! I can't even acknowledge your presence without a spark of magic in this house. What will people think when they see you? You're a stupid child that's all!" With that, Petunia stepped forwards towards Lily and slapped her hard across the cheek. This took Lily by surprise because she fell backwards, holding her cheek and looking surprised. "I wish you were never born. That way, mum and dad didn't have to die and I would live the most perfect life of all!"  
  
"Good afternoon Pet. What's this?" Vernon thundered as he saw Lily on the ground, still clutching onto her cheek. Petunia sniffed with disgust at Lily.  
  
"Lily here's been very rude towards me that's what Vernon. I couldn't stand it anymore. She also fell backwards and slammed her cheek against the furniture." Lily fumed at the lie and seeing that Vernon believed every single word she had said.  
  
"You manipulative bitch!" Lily screeched at her. "I'm your family. Your own blood!"  
  
"Yes, and I hate you for that! I hate that my own flesh and blood is abnormal! You should go to the Asylum because that's where you belong! Mental child that you are."   
  
"Petunia, let's just leave the freak alone."  
  
"No, this is the last straw. I just suffered 5 weeks with her under my roof. Since it's near September, she can go somewhere else. I will not have this kind of behaviour under our roof. Grab your things and go Lily. I don't want you anymore. I've disowned you as my sister, much less a relative." Furious at Petunia, Lily stormed upstairs.  
  
"Fine! I will! I don't care about you either! I never considered you a sister anyways!" Lily slammed the door and grabbed her trunk, grabbing everything that was hers. Her small carousel toy that her father had given her when she was young, her glittering, golden locket from her mother and her clothes. She crammed them in her trunk and proceeded towards the door. Petunia and Vernon were waiting impatiently as Lily looked around. There were no pictures of her at all. It seemed Petunia had taken them down.  
  
"Hurry up, freak. We don't have all day!" Lily glared icily then with her owl's cage and her trunk, she stormed out of the house, slamming the door in the process. Petunia and Vernon smirked, triumphant over the departure of the freak.  
  
----------------------  
  
Lily had tears burning in her eyes as she absently wandered around. She took a train and somehow managed to be in front of The Leaky Cauldron. She remembered the first time she came here...  
  
"I heard a noise. Was that you?" Tom growled at Lily. Lily gulped and nodded, her fingers turning white while grasped onto the cage tightly. Tom eyed Lily as he sized her up. "Might have thought so. So, what brings you here to The Leaky Cauldron? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Lily remained silent for a minute before replying.  
  
"Uh...yes, I am but something came up and I was supposed to come here." She was convinced that it was partly true since of course, at the school, students were torturing her endlessly and she couldn't handle it anymore. Tom seemed to believe Lily given that he nodded.  
  
"Ah, I see. Well, would you like anything to drink?" He held the lantern up to Lily's face which was pale and tired.  
  
"I would like a cup of tea, thank you." Tom nodded and gestured her to a small private parlour where Lily settle down nicely. Five minutes later, he arrived with a pot of tea and crumpets.   
  
"Here you go. I thought you might have been hungry so I managed to bring in some crumpets." Lily smiled warmly as she unbuttoned her coat.  
  
"Thank you." She said relieved since she was hungry from her weary travel and sipped her tea and ate a crumpet. Tom returned afterwards after Lily had finished her second crumpet and her third cup of tea.   
  
"I suppose you would like to see your room then. It's late and I've already brought up your stuff. Follow me please." He motioned Lily to follow him and began to climb the creaky stairs into a small but cozy room. Lily followed Tom and sighed happiliy.  
  
"Thank you. I greatly appreciate this." Tom smiled slightly.  
  
"No problem. It's all in a day's work. Good night."   
  
Lily smiled weakly and entered the place. She was surprised that no one was here, only a stooping figure and Tom.  
  
"Hello Tom." Tom looked up and looked at her curiously.  
  
"Weren't you that girl that was here around a couple of months ago?" Lily was surprised that he actually remembered.  
  
"Yes. I am. How come you can remember so easily?" Tom only laughed and motioned Lily to sit down. Lily sat near the figure with the black cloak and ordered a butterbeer. As she was sipping the butterbeer, she stared curiously at the figure. He was so bent down, that his face illuminated in shadows. His fingers were curled around the mug of butterbeer and he remained silent.  
  
"Am I that interesting to look at?" Lily jolted when he spoke. 'That voice...' Strangely so, she thought that the figure resembled someone.   
  
"James?" The figure looked up and placed his hood down. "James!" Lily exclaimed, shocked. She was both happy and relieved to know that someone familiar was in her presence, where she was at a desperate situation. They both looked overjoyed with the reunion.  
  
"Hi Lily. What are you doing here with your trunk?"   
  
"What are you doing here covering yourself like that?" Lily retaliated. James's eyes glittered maliciously.   
  
"That's my secret." Lily only arched a brow and sipped her butterbeer. "But back to you. How did things go with Petunia? Seeing that you're in front of me with your trunk, I tell it that things didn't go as well." Lily set the mug on the table once more and closed her eyes, sighing.  
  
"She disowned me." Lily murmered.  
  
"Sorry?" James answered curiously.  
  
"My ex-sister disowned me. She kept calling me a freak, saying that I wasn't worthy enough to be an Evans. Maybe she's right. It was my fault that my parents have died. My mother dying of grief, possibly my father couldn't concentrate, that's why he had the accidnet. I just keep wondering now, why I'm living. What is my purpose in life?" James only listened silently.  
  
"Your purpose in life is that you lived. You could see the wonders of nature, become young adults, accomplish grand things, have friends, have a family of your own, see your children grow up, but most of all, being you."   
  
"But is that it? Is that all about the human race?"  
  
"Well, yes." James admitted. "But what if you can perform miracles, cure people, help them, or help the world?" This time Lily smiled.  
  
"Maybe you're right James." James only kissed the side of Lily's head and hugged her tightly.   
  
"You can stay at my house for the rest of the summer. I know for a fact that you would likely end up dead on the streets without me." Lily only shoved James at the fact. James laughed and helped her with her luggage. They flooed over to James's house, which was for a fact, a mansion.  
  
Lily awed at the sight, moving portraits, the bits and pieces of odd trinkets, even the clock that indicated that James was home, whilst his father was at work and his mother out for tea. James only chuckled at the sight of her face.  
  
"Like it?" He teased and placed her trunk on the ground.  
  
"It's a really nice house." Lily bit her lip. "Thanks for your hospitality. I don't know how I could thank you."   
  
"Well, you could thank me with a smile." Lily rolled her eyes and paid her debt by a smile. "Thanks Lily. Come on, I'll show you your room."   
  
----------------------  
  
3 years later  
  
"James, hurry your arse up! We're going to miss the train because of you!" Lily rushed alongside James as they quickly dashed towards the platform.  
  
"Made...it...just...in...time..." Lily snorted a laugh and rolled her eyes at the sight of James leaning against his trolley, and out of breath.  
  
"I thought Quidditch made you fit." James playfully glared at her and stood up straight.   
  
"Oy, don't you go talking about Quidditch in front of me! I'll have you know that Quidditch-" Lily cut in, sighing.  
  
"Is a very complicated and physical sport. I know I know. You've told me about a million times by now. Potter, I never knew how uptight you were about Quidditch. Let's find a compartment before all of them get full and we might have to share with a bunch of little first years." James grinned at Lily.  
  
"How could you be so cruel to those little ones? It's their first year. They're probably very nervous and scared." Lily shoved James aside, laughing all the way.  
  
"I never knew how much you loved the little tykes. Ickle little James has a soft spot for children." James scowled but smirked afterwards, grabbing her hand and leading her to a compartment which happened to be occupied by Snape and Malfoy.  
  
"What are you doing here Potter? Along with your mudblood girlfriend, Evans?" Lily fidgeted a bit as James glared at them fiercely.  
  
"I knew I smelled filth here. It just happened to be coming from you two. Greasy little git Snivellus here seems to take all the credit though." Snape at that moment took out his wand but James was quicker.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" He quickly slammed the compartment door closed and dragged Lily to another compartment.  
  
"James! Why did you have to do that? You're only causing more trouble!"  
  
"They-they called you you-know-what!" Lily narrowed her eyes.  
  
"As I recall, you seemed to have done the same to me during fourth year." She retorted to him. James groaned, frustrated.   
  
"That was because I was angry at the time and I never intentionally meant to say that to you."   
  
"Let's get a comparment." She said briskly. James followed angrily. 'What is wrong with her? It was 3 years ago that I said it! Besides, haven't we forgiven each other for all those times in fourth year?' As James was sorting through his thoughts, Lily managed to grab a compartment with Remus, Tia, Sirius, and Peter. Her face expression had changed. It seemed to have brighten up in a flash.  
  
"Hello everyone! How was your summer?" Sirius piped up first, excited to mention his summer.  
  
"Brilliant! Made up better pranks for those Slytherin gits! They'll never know what hit them! Oy, James, what's he all worked up about?" Lily flashed a dark look towards James before turning back towards Sirius.  
  
"It's nothing. He's just had a bad run-in with Snape and Malfoy." James only continued to mutter under his breath, ignoring the looks that came across to him. Remus calmly looked at James, amused by the whole display. "How about you Remus? How was yours?"  
  
"It was quite alright. Read a couple of more books, visited Sirius and James, as you know of course." Lily nodded at that point. For the past 3 summers, she spent it all at either James's, Remus's, Sirius's, or Tia's. They all seemed alright by having Lily over to their house. Besides, it added more excitement to the house by having spitfire between James and Lily. Though they were friends, they always seemed to have arguments over the littlest things. One time, they argued over a towel. Each one thought it was theirs so they continued to say it was theirs until Remus was irritated by the whole thing and took the towel himself.   
  
"It's mine." He said in annoyance and walked off, leaving a stunned Lily and an angry James.   
  
"How about yours, Tia?" Lily asked politely, shooting glares at James once in a while whenever she heard her name being mumbled from James. Tia gave out a nervous chuckle before replying.  
  
"My summer was fine. I visited Venezuela. It was divine there. Everything was so magical and so exotic!" Her eyes glowed as she remembered her visit there.  
  
"I wish I could've gone." Lily said somberly. "I hope I can one day when we graduate."  
  
"I almost forgot that we were graduating! Oh, it's our last year here. I'm going to miss Hogwarts and the teachers and the dorms and everything!" Tia said sadly, remenicing the past events shared with Lily and her other friends. Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus sighed.   
  
"Yeah, our last year here to form pranks for the Slytherins too." Lily rolled her eyes.   
  
"I'm sure someone will live up to your reputation. Even though you have none." Sirius puffed out his chest indignately.  
  
"Woman, don't you dare say that about the Marauders! We do have the repuation! Our name and our pranks have lived up to that!" Lily only rolled her eyes once more. "Yours and James's child and his friends will live up to that reputation." Sirius smirked as Lily and James blushed.  
  
"Don't say that Black. I'm warning you." Lily's eyes flashed dangerously as her cheeks were flushed. Tia stifled a laugh and Remus hid a smile behind his book. Peter only munched happily on chocolate frogs.  
  
"Don't you remember Lily? Back in fourth year? I told you that you and James are going to get married and you'll have a son. Named Harry." She laughed about that as Sirius grinned.  
  
"Harry? Isn't that James's middle name? I remember one time that James wanted to have a child with one of his names in it. Turned out to be Harold or Harry." This only made James blush more and glare at his friend.   
  
"Oh yes, he's going to have the same moppy hair and the dorky glasses." Lily sighed and turned to her Witch's Weekly. "I wish you would shut up about that. It's getting very old. You've been saying it for the past 3 years about it."   
  
"James? Don't you have a saying in this?" Tia said slyly. Only James didn't say anything, it was Remus.  
  
"James, why don't you mature for once and look at the facts straight. You dreamed about Lily, you stared at her all day during the summertime and your eyes seem to have this dazed look to it whenever Lily's mentioned." James arched a brow at his sincere friend.  
  
"And?" Remus sighed.  
  
"You are very thick-headed." He ignored the "hey!" from James and continued. "You're in love with her. So kiss and make-up and let me get back to my reading." Tia couldn't stop laughing as she saw Lily swatting Remus with her magazine and James swearing at the top of his lungs. Peter and Sirius also seemed to enjoy the entertainment as they watched casually at their friend being tortured to death with headaches and shoulder pains.   
  
"Alright, alright. I surrender!" Remus held his hands up with defence as Lily calmly took her seat and James quieted down. Sirius grinned and hid it behind his Quidditch book. 'Some things never change.'  
  
----------------------  
  
She sat outside, watching the sunset illuminate colours of pink, red, orange, yellow and purple all mixed together. The leaves of the trees were fading, turning a brilliant shade of red, yellow and orange. She loved this season. All the warm colours surrounding the Earth. She stared at the sky, even when the sun had set and the stars had come out to twinkle.  
  
"Lily?" She turned to face James, who was looking at her curiously and possible tenderly? She only turned to see the sky once more on the little hill where she used to always read. She still did, but never seemed to get the chance to. "We missed you when you left abruptly from dinner." She sighed and played with the grass that had tickled her fingers.  
  
"I just wanted to see the sunset. It's so beautiul this time of year. Especially with the colour of the leaves to go along with it. I used to share this with my mother and father. Sometimes Pet." She smiled sadly. "My mum and dad could still share it with me. From afar though." James remained quiet. Lily hardly ever mentioned her family. Too much chaos and grief had come to her and James hated that she had to suffer so much pain.  
  
"Do you ever think about them nowadays?" He said quietly and sat next to her, enjoying the speculation of the stars. Lily smiled and leaned her head on James's shoulder.   
  
"I think about them everyday. Them watching over me. Making sure no harm's way came my way." She sighed softly. "I bet you never did this. Watch the sun set or gaze up at the stars." He bit on the inside of his cheek.  
  
"No," he admitted. "But now I'm glad that I'm doing it right now with you." She blushed a little but smiled.   
  
"Thanks James. Thanks for sharing this with me. You made me feel extra special today." She kissed his cheek and stood up and left. James only remained sitting on the little hill for a few more moments, smiling. 'Your welcome Lily.' And with that, he stood up and walked away.  
  
----------------------  
  
Aura26: I know it's short but I'm sorry. I'll try to make it longer. How was it? Boring? I know it was but more problems are coming up ahead. If you're wondering about James's and Lily's feelings, well, they're friends for now and they resolved to that conclusion but James always felt more to Lily than friends. Even Lily felt so, but they thought the awkwardness would be in the way so they decided to stay friends. The title to this chapter sucks because well, I couldn't think of anything. Sirius is smart in this story because he rocks my socks. I love that line. Rocks my socks. Er...ignore me for that. Review please! 


	9. The Bitter Argument

Beaubaxtons to Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer: One day...one day they will all be mine! MINE!! Mwahahahahahaha! Ahem, yes. Don't sue me, J.K. Rowling. Peace?  
  
Author's Note: I have a new story! Yay!! It's called "I'm The Master, Kiss Me." Ishn't that cool? The plot is copyrighted to me. Nothing else. Don't steal it! You guys are lovely, I know you won't. It's still not posted up. I'm still working on it. School. What can I say? Review!  
  
Summary: Lily suffers at her old school so she decides to run away. She came to Hogwarts under an alias name hoping to make friends somewhere else. However, she was wrong. She met James and his gang and they decide to play pranks on her just for the fun of it. But will James's feelings change as well as Lily's?   
  
----------------------  
  
Chapter 9- The Bitter Argument  
  
"Where is it?!?" Lily frantically searched for a scroll of parchment that contained her potions homework. "I know I put it somewhere but now I can't seem to remember!" Tia groaned.   
  
"Lily! It's 11 o'clock at night! I'm so tired from Professor Snake! Look for it in the morning!" She whined as she gave out a big yawn to emphasize that she was actually tired. Lily only rolled her eyes and continued to search.  
  
"I need it for my homework! Without it, I won't be able to finish my 10 inches!" At this point, Lily was panicking, desperately searching for it.  
  
"Go look for it in the common room! Let me have my beauty sleep!" Lily threw a pillow at Tia before marching downstairs, continuing her quest for the parchment. She walked towards the common room and noticed The Marauders crowding over something. Lily, suspicious of their actions, stalked over to them.   
  
"I know you're planning something, so spit it out already." The Marauders excluding Remus for some odd reason, had turned and faced Lily. Lily eyed them dangerously, glaring at them, as if knowing that they were planning something horrible. Sirius, James, and Peter all smiled innocently and held up a parchment that read 'I LOVE SLYTHERINS!' The worst part? It was Lily's potions homework.  
  
Lily turned red, furious and speechless at what they did. With trembling hands, she snatched the parchment out of Sirius's hands and held it up. Everyone knew how obsessed Lily was about her homework and how everything had to be extremely perfect. This took her out of the line. With Lily's hot temper, the Marauders were very much in trouble. Only, Lily didn't say anything. She looked at them and James, unexpected at what was going to happen, seemed startled at the way Lily's eyes had glistened and hurt was written all over her face. She stormed up to her room and slammed the door with force that everyone seemed surprised and stared up at the door.   
  
Remus shook his head and closed his book. He strolled over to his friends and pointed a finger at them.  
  
"I told you you shouldn't mess with people's parchments. But no, you just had to pick up Lily's potions assignment and charm it and leave it back there for Lily to find. You couldn't at least have tried to see whose parchment you were charming?" They all bowed their heads in shame, guilty looks spread across their faces.   
  
"You know the feeling of impulse when you haven't pranked someone all day. I got the urge to just place a prank on someone. I didn't know it was Lily's we were charming. Honest. And I wasn't sure if her name wasn't on it." Sirius murmered and placed his hand in his hands. Peter only hung his head as James remained silent. Completely silent. He had hurt Lily. The one thing he vowed he would never do. She saw it. The disbelief when she saw the parchment and James. Only him. She couldn't believe her own friend would do that. James knew that she thought he was better than that to wreck her homework.   
  
Remus was right. He was always right and he hated him for that sometimes. He wanted to be the one that was right, to gloat yet not act like an idiot. That's what he wanted. But, fate decided that he would be the one who was wrong and be the idiot. James ruffled his hair and sighed. Why did he have to go and just ruin someone's parchment like that? What if it was some poor first year who hardly knew anything and that was his only good work? He was horrible and he knew it. 'I just ruined my chances.' He thought somberly and imitated Sirius's actions while groaning inwardly.  
  
"I HATE JAMES POTTER!" Remus had to hide the grin by turning his back at James as he heard him groan loudly.  
  
----------------------  
  
"Why do you hate him?" Tia was munching on a piece of cupcake she had stolen from the kitchens as she looked up from her homework. Lily's red hair was even more red than before. Her eyes were blazing, her cheeks flushed, her hands coiled in tight fists as one of her hands was clutching her potions homework.   
  
Tia gasped at the sight. Yes, she had seen Lily angry but never in her whole 3 years that she has known Lily has seen her this much angry.   
  
"What happened?" Lily was just too angry to speak now and collapsed on her pillow while screaming into it.   
  
Tia casually plucked the parchment out of Lily's hand and stared at it for a moment. She frowned as her eyes darkened.   
  
"I suppose Black was in this too?" She saw Lily nod her head, her face in the pillow still. Once in a while, she would raise her head for some breath than be placed face down on the pillow once more. "Hold on for one second." Lily was much too occupied at staying silent. What Tia didn't know was that she was crying. Crying at the fact that James would something so horrible.  
  
Tia walked outside and saw James and Sirius looking grim, Remus a bit pleasant than usual and Peter eating some cake and working on his homework.   
  
"You!" She snarled at Sirius and James. They both looked up, terrified at the sight of Tia.  
  
"T-Tia!" Sirius exclaimed, frightened at what Tia was capable of doing. "W-what is that you want?" He whimpered like a lost puppy.  
  
"You're both pathetic. 'I love Slytherins'? How low can you go? Never in my life have I seen something more pathetic in my life. I just hope you're happy now. You especially James," She pointed at James, who was still in shame. "All this time, I thought you liked Lily. What got into your head when you did it?"  
  
"I didn't know it was hers." He mumbled, still glancing down at the ground. Tia arched a brow as she placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Excuse me? What did you just say?" This time, James looked up, an angry look flashing across his face.  
  
"I said, I didn't know it was hers. Just leave me alone. It wasn't my fault too you know!" Then he stormed upstairs and slammed the door. Tia only raised her hands up in frustration, rolled her eyes, shaking her head, and left too.   
  
"Boys!" She exclaimed to herself then slammed the door too leaving a stunned Remus, Sirius, and a snoring Peter. 'Girls!' Both Remus and Sirius thought and shook their heads.   
  
----------------------  
  
"Carrot-Head!"  
  
"Jerk!"  
  
"Brat!"  
  
"That's it Potter! I've had it with you and your stupid ego, and your annoying habits, your horrible pranks, and most of all, just your for existing! You think you're all that, being high and mighty, thinking you're the King of Hogwarts?!? Well, I have news flash for you! You're not! I wish you would deflate that big head of yours! I hate you for being like that!" Lily shrilled at James.   
  
James, looking like he was slapped, had angry tears sprouting at his eyes but he refused to have them pouring down. It panged his heart to have Lily say hurtful things to him. Lily stared surprised that James looked like he was about to cry but she only hardened her heart. She didn't dare show weakness after throwing insults. And he looked dangerous.  
  
"Fine," He said in a low, dangerous voice. "You've had it with me? That's fine. I never wnat to see you again Lily Evans. Not now, not ever." With that, he stormed outside and slammed the portrait shut, leaving Lily stunned and furious.   
  
"Lily! How could you say that? You know James didn't mean any of what he said when he was insulting you." Tia said, shocked at the situation too. But what shocked her more was what Lily had said.  
  
"I know." Lily cried out and sobbed uncontrollably on Tia's shoulder.  
  
----------------------  
  
'I hate you for being like that!' Those words stung him painfully. It sounded like she truly did mean it. She did look like she meant it. 'She hates me.' He thought miserably. 'She really hates me.' He down on the edge of the lake and stared at the twinkling stars. He smiled, remembering the time when he and Lily sat down on the same exact spot, looking up at the stars. 'Why did I have to go and fall in love with the one who hates my guts?'  
  
He sighed and ruffled his hair. He scowled at the habit and dropped his hand. 'I'll have her know that James Potter can change. I'll drop my huge-ass ego as she would like to call it, and my annoying habits and dammit, she'll soon regret ever saying those blasted words to me.'   
  
----------------------  
  
"LILY!" Sirius roared out one time. Lily popped her head out of the girls' dormitories, scowling and looking very irritated.  
  
"What?" She replied icily. She hated being interrupted while studying, including getting startled by a loud voice.  
  
"You did this! I know you did! That's why he's acting this way! All weird and stuff!" Sirius ranted on, looking positively furious. Lily, obviously, had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything! So don't go on about accusing me with stuff that I had anything to do with!" She said coldly. She was still angry at what Sirius had done to her potions homework. It was harder to read the work she had done and she had to explain quite calmly at what happened. She ended up getting 20 points deducted from her house.   
  
"James!" He snapped back at her. "James Potter has gone nuts!" He said between gritted teeth.   
  
"What did he do?" She narrowed her eyes at him. Sirius only glared back.  
  
"He's studying! And he doesn't break rules o-or have detentions or play pranks or go sneak out at night. He even says he has responsibilites as Head Boy!" He grimaced at the word responsibilites.  
  
"Well, he should have responsibilities. That is what a Head Boy needs. Including one as idiotic as Potter." Sirius scoffed, as if it was mental that his best friend needed to have such a thing.  
  
"Not James. He doesn't flirt with girls, or ruffle his hair, or snog with girls anymore. All he does is read, do his homework, study, play Quidditch and study some more!" Lily snorted and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Have you ever tried talking to him?" She noted sarcastically.  
  
"I have, Little Miss-Goody-Two-" At that point, the portrait opened. First Remus appeared, Peter after, then James, reading a book.  
  
"Speak of the devil himself." James looked up confused. His eyes glinted a little at Lily before returning his gaze to his book. Sirius stalked up to James and snatched his book.  
  
"James! Snap out of it!" Sirius pleaded to his best friend. James blinked for a moment before grabbing the book back.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Sirius." James replied calmly and shut the door quietly to the boys' dormitories. Lily stared, shocked. She thought Sirius was only joking around, making a fool out of her, but when she saw James with her own two eyes, well, hell, she was surprised! Sirius glumly sat down and sighed.  
  
"That...what...James...?" She trailed off. 'He's gone mad!' Sirius only nodded and sighed again. Lily only stood at the top of the stairs, frozen, unable to register the big news. After a few moments, Lily finally moved and walked slowly into the girls' dormitories without a word. Sirius took it as his exit cue and he too, stood up. But, instead of going to the boys' dormitories, he opened the portrait and left to god-knows-where. 'Where have you gone, James?'  
  
----------------------  
  
In the boys' dormitories, James tried hard to concentrate on his book but it was no use. After not seeing her for three days straight, just the sight of her just turned James's brain to mush. Normally, when James was talking to his friends and he saw some other girl that he probably might have been crushing on, he would just brush her aside and not waste another thought of her and continue chatting with his friends. But Lily was no other girl and this feeling was new to him.  
  
His heart fluttered whenever he saw her, his stomach in flip flops, breathless, his mind whirling whenever he was near her and her scent, intoxicating him. Those almond-shaped emerald eyes, and that long, flowing, auburn red hair just tumbling down her back. James sucked in his breath as her image was stuck in his head. She was taking over him in some odd way.  
  
Yes, this feeling was definately new to him. He slammed his book shut, startling Remus, Peter and a few other boys who were in the dorm.  
  
"Sorry." He muttered and adjusted his glasses as he checked the clock. Remus was curious at James's fidgety action and why in the whole entire world, James Potter would study.  
  
"Is something the matter, Prongs?" Remus curiously yet casually asked. James wrung his hands as he leaned against the wallside of his bed.  
  
"No, why would you ask that?" His voice was certainly unusually high, something the old James would not have. His voice had a tone that was low and for that, Remus was suspicious. He arched a brow, a bit puzzled by the pitch.  
  
"Because the James Potter I know wouldn't be all so fidgety and nervous about something. He's usually calm and collected, even before a big Quidditch match." James scowled. There Remus goes, being all observent and worse, right once again. He slumped his shoulders and crossed his arms.   
  
"Why would I be nervous? I was just angry because I can't seem to read much less concentrate on anything." Remus shrugged his shoulders and continued his DADA homework. 'Lily Evans.' He thought with a smile.  
  
"James?" Peter squeaked. He was always a bit nervous talking to James. He highly respected him, worshipping the ground he walked on.  
  
"What?" James snapped, slightly irritated over what Remus had said. He understood Remus but now Peter? That was going too far. Peter only trembled.  
  
"You...you have a letter." He nervously stuttered pointing to Hermes, James's owl. James loosened his stiff posture and practically pounced on the parchment.   
  
"Thanks Pete." He said after apologizing quickly for being snappish. He then closed the curtains around his four-poster bed, leaving a confused and puzzled Remus and a slightly nervous Peter.   
  
James read the letter twice. His smile brightened as he cheered silently.  
  
"Yes! This is it!" He tucked the letter into his pocket robe and quietly slipped out as Remus and Peter were finishing up their homeworks.   
  
----------------------  
  
Safiya Femi: Don't you love my name? . Anywhoo, this is my ninth chapter. Wow. This is long! Yippee! Anyways, after reading this chapter, you're probably anxious about what's going to happen. Why is James cheering to himself after reading a letter? Here are some clues for the next chapter:  
  
Chapter 10  
  
-Tia is involved with this. Yup.  
  
-James loves Lily.  
  
-The Astronamy Tower.  
  
That is all I'm going to give. Review please and tune in for the next chapter! 


	10. Her Sad Fate

Beaubaxtons to Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer: I wish that it was mine but sadly, it is J.K. Rowling's work. I'm just a fan.   
  
Author's Note: You want to know what the letter is? Well, I can't tell you! Yes I can actually. Just read and stop listening to me! Haha, review please!  
  
Summary: Lily suffers at her old school so she decides to run away. She came to Hogwarts under an alias name hoping to make friends somewhere else. However, she was wrong. She met James and his gang and they decide to play pranks on her just for the fun of it. But will James's feelings change as well as Lily's?  
  
----------------------  
  
Chapter 10- Her Sad Fate  
  
The Letter  
  
James, your letter sounded like you were desperate with this whole situation with Lily. Alright, I'll help you with this. You sound like you really are in love with her so your proposition sounds reasonable. You don't sound like a man at all whining like a little puppy over her. I'll blackmail you one day about this. I'm laughing right now as I'm writing this as you probably might have guessed. Meet me at the Astronamy Tower around 11 o'clock. Try not to get anyone following you. Tia.  
  
----------------------  
  
"I have no idea what got into me when I agreed to help you with this problem of yours." Tia blew away a wisp of her hair from her eyes as her arms were crossed while staring at James. James only looked on desperately, pleading with his eyes.  
  
"Please Tia. I'm desperate here. I really need your help seeing that you practically know everything about Lily." Tia rolled her eyes.   
  
"It does make sense." She admitted then sighed and uncrossed her arms. "Alright, what do you need to know?"   
  
"Everything." Tia sighed once again.   
  
"I'll start from the beginning but if you interrupt me once, I will stop and say nothing, capische?" James only nodded, worried that if he says something, he won't be able to get any information. "Ok, Lillian Evans. She had parents and a sister but you already know about that. Uh...she's practical and very punctual with everything. She learns people's personalities on first impressions and it's hard for her to forgive people easily. She's one of those romance fantaics. You know, the whole chocolate-flower thing and candlelight dinner stuff. She's into people who are intelligent and quick-minded. If she says she'll do something, she'll do it, literally." She paused for a bit for breath and pondering for a while before continuing. "Once you really get to know her, she's nice, friendly and always smiling at things. So don't go getting her all depressed cause she's scary when she's all sad and stuff. She'll say nothing at all, and just sit there, letting people who care about her be all confused and worried. I guess that's it."   
  
James sighed and looked grateful that Tia had given her all the information needed.   
  
"Thanks a lot Tia. I just hope it helps me with my chances with Lily."  
  
"Just one more thing." Tia said to James, who was getting ready to leave. He paused at the doorway and turned his head, looking over his shoulder.   
  
"Yes?" Curious at what Tia had to say.  
  
"You mention this meeting to Lily and I will permanently break every bone in your body and give you pain more than you could ever imagine." James winced but nodded.  
  
"Uh...thanks Tia. I really appreciate what you're doing." Tia gave a quick smile and watched James leave quickly. 'Now that's true love.'  
  
"They're meant to be together." She whispered to herself and she too left.  
  
----------------------  
  
She entered the portrait with a smile and sat down on the couch to read. She heard the portrait open but ignored it as she continued to read. She looked at the fire flickering then gasped. Her father was there, his head all bloodied up and looking grieved.  
  
"Papa! What happened?!?" She cried out. Her father coughed then stared straight at his worried daughter.  
  
"Death Eaters. Here." He croaked out. "Horrible. Very horrible." He shook his head and shut his eyes as if to block out all the pain.   
  
"Wh-where's Mama? And Delgado? Where are they? Are they alright? Please tell me they're alright!" She pleaded to her father.   
  
"Your mama?" He started crying, tears spilling onto his bruised face. "Sh-she's dead. She died, protecting Delgado. They took Delgado away after killing her. They took him." He started choking up on tears before sniffling a little. "Listen to me. You must stay in Hogwarts during the summer for the time being. I'll owl Dumbledore about it. I have to sort everything out at the Ministry right now so I must go. I love you daughter. Remember that."  
  
"I will Papa. I love you too. I love you so much. Please come home to me. Promise me that Papa." She cried, tears pouring down her cheeks.   
  
"I will, mi flor bonita." With a smile, his face disappeared as she broke down sobbing. Soon, a pair of warm arms engulfed her. A distinct smell of cologne filled her nostrils.  
  
"Sshhuu. It's alright. You're going to be fine." She rubbed her eyes and looked up.   
  
"Sirius?"   
  
"Yea, it's me. You'll be fine. I'm here." She hugged him tightly, soothed by his voice. Sirius looked down and noticed she fell asleep. He smiled nad carried her to the couch. He took off his cloak and placed it on top of her, kissing her forehead. He smiled.  
  
"Sweet Dreams Tia." He whispered and yawned as he walked slowly upstairs.  
  
----------------------  
  
Next Day  
  
Lily sighed as she picked her food at the dinner table. Tia, too, was depressed so none had talked to each other about how they were feeling so far. James looked on concerned at Lily whereas Sirius was staring at Tia, worried about her so far.  
  
"Tia? Lily? Is something wrong? You seem depressed." Lily only gave a weak smile towards Remus whereas Tia ignored Remus and continued to stare at her food, oblivious to her surroundings. 'Why my family?' She thought sadly. 'Why me? Did You-Know-Who want something of me? Do I have something that he wants? What is it?' Teardrops slithered down her cheeks as she kept pondering about her fate with her family.   
  
Just then, an owl swooped over and landed in front of Tia. Tia blinked for a second then took the letter from the owl. 'What's Dad's owl doing here?' She opened the letter up and quickly read it. Her shoulders drooped as she read each word. She cried out a sob and quickly ran out of the Great Hall. Everyone stared at the door and started whispering with each other.  
  
"What's the matter with her? Maybe it was You-Know-Who!"  
  
"Obviously! I heard from someone that her mom died and her brother's gone insane. I heard he's at St. Mungo's Hospital." Sirius gripped onto his fork before it clattered onto his table. He too ran out of the Great Hall which aroused more whispers from the Hall.   
  
"What's with him?"   
  
----------------------  
  
'NO! This can't happen to me! It can't!' Tia ran blindly through the halls, not caring where she went. She happened to end up at the Astronamy Tower. There, she collasped onto the cold, marbled ground and cried her heart out. Her sobs shook her body and she felt so weak. Her brother was her life. She loved him so much. 'St. Mungo's?!? Why is he there? He can't be insane! He just can't. He's the same, sarcastic, loving brother I had! Damn him. Damn that stupid Voldemort!'   
  
She walked up to the edge of the ledge and stared furiously at the sky.  
  
"I HATE YOU VOLDEMORT!!! I HATE YOU FOR RUINING MY LIFE, I HATE YOU FOR RUINING MY FAMILY'S LIFE AND I HATE YOU FOR RUINING EVERYTHING!" She screamed out to the wind. She cried out once again and leaned against one of the poles that supported the ledge and the roof of the tower.   
  
"Now that that's out in the open, let's start from the beginning, shall we?" Tia gasped as she looked up to see Sirius, looking grave and grim. She hid her face away from him and stared up at the sky.  
  
"What do you want?" Her voice colder than usual. Sirius wasn't surprised by her tone. Knowing about her family's life, he would know she would talk that way.  
  
"I just want to help you. Help you through whatever you have." Tia gave out a harsh laugh. Sirius winced a little. He didn't know Tia would be this cold. But then again, who knows what was going on through her head.  
  
"Help me? My mother's dead, my father was close to dying and my brother's insane. How could you help me through that?" Now, her voice crackled a little as if trying hard not to cry. Her mouth was set straight in a thin line. But it was no use, tears streaked down her flushed cheeks as she hugged herself, falling to her knees. Sirius rushed over to hug her. "I can't help it. I don't want to cry but it just comes to me. Why does it have to happen to me? Why couldn't it be someone else? Just not me."   
  
"You'll be alright. You didn't lose everyone. Your friends are here who love you so much." He paused a little to breathe in her scent. 'Wild Jasmine.' He thought surprised. 'How did I know that?' "I'm here." He whispered to her. Tia nodded to confirm that she understood.   
  
"Don't leave ok? I don't want to be alone. I just...I just want all the pain to go away, that's all."   
  
"I'm not going to leave, don't worry. I'll stay here with you." The tears still fell but Tia remained silent. Through this quiet moment, silence was all they needed to understand each other.  
  
----------------------  
  
"Do you know what happened?" Lily noted with a concerned tone. Remus, James, and Peter all shook their heads.   
  
"As long as Sirius is with her, I'm sure they're fine." Remus assured her, touching her arm. Lily nodded, ignoring James's jealous look. 'I don't understand.' He looked at her longingly. 'I did everything that she wanted me to be and yet, she still doesn't love me. I guess it's just not meant to be.' He thought sadly and stared at his food.  
  
While James wasn't looking, Lily peeked a look at him. He looked so sad. She felt so sorry for him. 'I wonder what's wrong. Probably thinks I don't have any feelings towards him.' Lily sighed and stood up. 'I need time alone to think. I guess he needs some time alone too.'   
  
"I'm going up to the common room." She announced. "I'll see you guys later." During the whole dinner time, everyone was so distant and quiet. 'We're breaking up.' She thought sadly and walked slowly upstairs to the common room.   
  
'Why is he acting that way? What made him like that? Was it me? I hope not. I never wanted him to change. I wanted him to be that same outgoing, mischevious little git that I've known before. Oh James. I just want you back, not this new James who acts more like me! Unbelievable!' She shook her head and headed up the staircases.  
  
She walked slowly in the hallways until a voice made her jump in surprise.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Lily turned to see...  
  
----------------------  
  
"Hey, I have an idea. We should go check up on Lily. You know, see how she's doing." James bit into his muffin as Remus and Peter nodded.  
  
"Good idea James. I'm a bit worried about her. She was preoccupied during the whole dinner time. I even asked her about Charms class but she only shrugged her shoulders and continued to stare at her plate." James bit his lip, a worried look streaked across his face.  
  
'Are you truly alright Lily? I wish you would tell me. I wish you would be more open with me.'   
  
"It seems everyone's missing these days." Remus broke James's train of thought. "Sirius and Tia, and now Lily." He sighed and gathered his books. "I suggest we need some quality time together as a group of friends. We've been too distant lately and I fear it's bothering all of us even if we don't show it." He was about to get up when the doors bursted open, showing a scraggly Lily. She rushed over to Remus.  
  
"Help...me..." Her voice was a bit wobbly.  
  
"Who did it?" James growled, his fists clenched. Lily shook her head and pointed to the Slytherin Table.   
  
"S-snivellus." She whispered and hugged Remus tightly. "It was painful. I-I hate him!" Her voice was racked with sobs as her body shook with fear. James stood up and stormed out. He saw Snape running away, fearing for his life.  
  
"Come back and face me like a man! Stupid coward!" This made Snape stop and turn. "What the hell did you do to Lily?" Snape's frown wired into a smirk leaving James suspicious and a little scared.  
  
"What she deserved best. I swear, being innocent is not what we Slytherins tolerate. I guess Lily was the only virgin here. I made a little adjustment to that." That made James's blood turn cold. Just the thought of it made James shiver in fear. He strode up to Snape and punched him straight to his face.   
  
"How could you do that to Lily?!? I swear, you're going to be crying to your mother when I'm through you!" Snape snarled at James.  
  
"You bastard! You're going to regret that!" It turned out to be a bloody fight. With curses and punches flying everywhere, it looked to be like a very painful fight.   
  
"POTTER! SNAPE! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!?!?" James stood up with ragged breaths and had cuts all over his face. Snape's face was full of warts and cuts and he too had ragged breaths. "50 points from each house! And detention too! Outrageous! Preposterous!" Professor McGonagall muttered. "I suggest that both of you attend to the Hospital Wing." She walked away, muttering under her breath and shaking her head.  
  
Lily rushed up to James and helped him up, scowling at the display.  
  
"Really. All this because of me? Well, it's been done. I'll help you to the Hospital Wing." With the help of Lily and his friends, James managed to lie back comfortably on the white sheets and fall asleep by the sleeping potion.  
  
"He'll be up and about by tomorrow." Madame Pompfrey assured the children and scooted them out, attending to the wounds of Severus Snape.  
  
----------------------  
  
Later That Day  
  
"That bloody git did what?!?" Tia screeched. Her hands gripped onto the armrest of the chair in the Gryffindor common room, seething with anger. She was angry, no furious, at what Snape had done to Lily. Lily only shied away from Tia, afraid of what might happen to her. Tia swore to protect Lily from now on and put vengeance on Snape. "I'm going to kill that creep!" Lily's eyes widened.  
  
"D-don't!" She blurted out. "Don't do any more damage than what's already been done. I-I don't want him to come after me again saying it's my fault and...and...you know." Tia nodded sadly.  
  
"Alright Lily. If you really don't want me to do anything I won't." Tia sighed. 'But Sirius will. Or James or even Remus.' Lily breathed out a sigh of relief. She lay back against the couch and stared at the flickering fire.   
  
"Lily?" Tia said in a quiet voice. Lily looked from the ceiling to Tia's worried face.   
  
"What?" She said in the same volume. She was scared at what Tia would say.  
  
"I know you don't want to answer this but please, just confide to me. What happened that day? What did he exactly do?" Lily fell silent for a moment, closed her eyes and leaned back against the chair. Then she opened her eyes, leaned forward on her knees and wrung her hands.  
  
"You must promise me first that this will never leave this room. Never." Tia nodded and waited patiently. "I was worried about you and Sirius. I needed some time alone so I told James, Remus, and Peter that I was going to go up to the common room. Well, while I was walking, I came across Snape and he placed a full body-bind spell on me and levitated to me to an empty classroom. I couldn't scream or make any sound since he placed a silencing charm on me too. He then..." She trailed off and looked away, as if ashamed by the whole thing. Tia assured Lily that she was fine and squeezed her hand, encouraging her to continue. "H-he started touching me in places I felt so uncomfortable in. He told me this was for my own good and that I will never regret this and probably thank him one day." Tia growled under her breath. 'So the slimy git was always a git.'   
  
"What a perverted asshole." She said in a deathly, soft voice. Lily nodded and hugged a pillow tightly, hiding her face from Tia. Both of them remained silent. "Let me at least do something!" Tia blurted out, standing up and pacing the floor in front of Lily. Lily rolled her eyes and sighed.   
  
"Like what? Are you going to verbally abuse him?" Lily replied sarcastically.   
  
"That's just the thing. He won't get affected by insults and threats." Tia replied to Lily, not noting the sarcasm detected in Lily's voice. She sighed and shook her head and continued pacing the floor. A few moments later, she snapped her fingers.  
  
"I got it!" She cried out and jumped up and down gleefully, making Lily curious as to how Tia could devise such a plan that would not only punish Snape but not get them in trouble at the same time with him not knowing. It was also the first time Tia had smiled since she heard news of her mother's death.  
  
"And?" Tia only shook her head with a smile and bounded up the stairs. "What is it?!?" She called out to Tia.  
  
"You have to wait and see!" She sang at Lily. Lily only threw a pillow at the closed girls' dormitories then huffed out a sigh. 'What is she up to? Well, whatever it is, I'm just hoping that Snivellus will never touch me again! That's all I'm wishful for!' She shuddered a little before falling asleep on the couch.   
  
----------------------  
  
Safiya Femi: Wow. I have to tell you, wow. So many things have happened here and it all went a little too fast. Dammit. Ah well. I'm sorry it's short. I'll try to make it longer! I promise!! Mi flor bonita means My Pretty Flower in Spanish. Cool huh? Yay!! Well, you finally figured out what the letter was. Yay. Uh...I dunno what else to comment. Oh yeah, I was crying when I wrote this. I don't even know what came over me when I wrote this. It just...came to me! Snape is a slimy perverted freak I tell ya! So dramatic. I love it. Review please! 


	11. Confessions, Fights, and Old Enemies

Beaubaxtons to Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer: I wish that it was mine but sadly, it is J.K. Rowling's work. I'm just a fan.   
  
Author's Note: I'm very sorry that I haven't written in a long time. I was grounded for forever and schoolwork is just impossible. I'm in a bit of a writer's block so please, bear with me here! Also, Lily didn't have a very strong reaction here because she's used to the pain but it still hurts her. James was just really angry and he didn't realize what was happening to Lily. All that mattered to him was that Snape was an asshole. That's why he didn't go to Lily and be all like "Oh it's ok. I'm here." He was just really pissed. I hope that helped with Chapter 10.  
  
Summary: Lily suffers at her old school so she decides to run away. She came to Hogwarts under an alias name hoping to make friends somewhere else. However, she was wrong. She met James and his gang and they decide to play pranks on her just for the fun of it. But will James's feelings change as well as Lily's?  
  
----------------------  
  
Chapter 11- Confessions, Fights, and Old Enemies  
  
"For the millionth bloody time, I'm fine! Stop badgering me with all your questions!" Lily exclaimed loudly at breakfast. James, Remus, Sirius, Tia, and Peter were all crowding around to make sure she didn't break down and cry or whatnot. "If you continue this, I will bloody start crying again and you wouldn't want that would you?" Lily sweetly smiled at them. They soon quieted down and continued eating their breakfast.  
  
'Finally!' Lily sighed with relief then took out her timetable. She made a face. 'Transfiguration. Oh bloody hell.' She tucked her timetable in, checked her watch and stood up. The group looked at her.   
  
"Where are you going?" James blurted out. Lily rolled her eyes.   
  
"I'm going to class, that's what. There's no harm in that right?" She was about to walk away before someone grabbed her arm.  
  
"Oh no. You're not going alone." She turned to see that it was James who had clutched onto her arm. Lily huffed out a sigh and stuck her chin high.  
  
"Very well then. You could come but I don't see the point." They walked out, leaving amused smiles on their friends' faces.   
  
"Now that's what I call love." Sirius grinned. Tia only slapped him on the head, leaving Sirius porridge on his nose.   
  
----------------------  
  
Transfiguration Class  
  
"Now class, I understand that NEWTs are coming up soon so that is why I have assigned a project for you." The class groaned but one look at Professor McGonagall's face shut them all up. "And," she continued, eyeing everyone, "I will be the one assigning your partner." The class again groaned which this time Professor McGonagall ignored.  
  
"Black, Bones."  
  
"Vargas, Lupin."  
  
"Potter, Evans." She trailed on, leaving Lily to her thoughts. 'No! This is a mistake! It's a nightmare!' She groaned inwardly and placed her head on her desk.  
  
"Miss Evans? Something wrong?" She quickly looked up to see Professor McGonagall looking concerned yet amused at the same time. Lily gave out a fake smile.  
  
"I'm fine Professor. Just a little dizzy."   
  
"I see. Well, if you're healthy enough, won't you kindly take a seat next to your partner?" She looked around and noticed that everyone was with their partner. Lily blushed, and grabbed her books, landing a seat next to James.   
  
"Are you alright?" James asked quietly while Professor McGonagall explained the project.  
  
"Oh just peachy." Lily replied sarcastically and continued writing what McGonagall had written on the board. James gave one last look to Lily before following her example and listening to the professor for once.  
  
----------------------  
  
Lily trudged upstairs, tired from the whole day. She hated today. Especially with the Slytherins glowering at her, some smirking, some just casually walking their way but eyeing her. She's been called a whore, a mudblood or a slut whichever one by them. Very well, she could be that but she knew that the rest of the population of Hogwarts thought differently.  
  
She walked inside the common room then gasped. There was James Potter...and Clair Delacour snogging each other's throats out on the couch! She couldn't breathe. She sank to her knees, holding the wall as a support. There was her so-called friend and her enemy just...just...oh she couldn't say it!   
  
James looked up. He's been busily trying to button up his shirt and push away this slut for the past 20 minutes. He saw Lily, lying on the ground, shocked of the whole ordeal. He saw her look up and her eyes showed so many emotions. Sadness, hurt, betrayl, anger...love?   
  
"Lily. Look, I can expl-"   
  
"Don't give me that bullshit James!" Her eyes were burning with hatred and fire. It flowed through her blood and veins and impure thoughts seem to creep back inside her head. She had only one mission now, to torture James Potter to his bloody death. "I heard enough "I can explain"s to last me a lifetime!" He had toyed with her heart and played with her mind. Now, her heart was broken and her mind shattered.   
  
"Yes, I understand but you need to really hear this."  
  
"I don't need to hear anything. You've just crossed the line Potter. I demand a duel. Now!" James stood up defiantely, but refused.   
  
"No Lily. We're going to resolve this in another way. Hey, I sound like you now." He joked under Lily's piercing stare.  
  
"How can you joke at a time like this?" She hissed at him. James only shrugged his shoulders. "Besides, resolve what? You, fraternizing with the enemy?" Those words seem to echo back at her, a fresh memory that seemed to flash back in her mind. She looked towards Remus's direction but he calmly looked the other way, unable to be amused or concerned with the whole situation. He was calm, yet afraid with the results. He knew what a temper Lily had and whenever she made a decision, she never backed down from it.  
  
She looked towards James and narrowed her eyes. 'He looks scared. He should be because I'm ready to blast Hogwarts all the way to space!' How could her own "friend" betray her like that after everything she told him about her past life, including that bitch who was sitting on the couch with a smug look on her face. She only looked away with disgust and took out her wand. James let out a frustrated groan.  
  
"Fraternizing? I wasn't fraternizing! This is all just a big misunderstanding! Lily, just listen to me dammit before you do anything stupid. It's all a misunderstanding!" Lily posed as if her wand was her sword.  
  
"Prove it." Those two words seemed to have clicked into James' head and set off something because James took out his wand too.  
  
"Fine then. We'll have it your way." He snapped at her. They took 5 steps forward, opposite directions. Everyone in Gryffindor watched, anticipating at the results. They faced each other, hazel met emerald. Each took their position...and waited.   
  
Not a single word nor sound was uttered in the common room. Finally, James, looking defeated, lowered his wand. Some people in the crowd gasped. James never backed away from a duel and here he was, looking as if he lost.  
  
"This is stupid." He muttered and walked towards the portrait door. Lily looked stupefied.  
  
"Hey! You can't do that!" Lily called out to him, angrily debating against him.  
  
"Says who?" James called back. Lily slumped her shoulders.  
  
"Says me." She murmered and collapsed on the chair, blacked out and oblivious to her surroundings.  
  
----------------------  
  
Girls' Dormitories  
  
Lily woke up and groaned, clutching onto her head. Somehow, she landed herself in her own bed and was unable to quench anything at all. All she could see was Tia looking at her with a grieved look on her face.  
  
"Lily? Are you alright?" Her voice was low and concerned.  
  
"Yeah, just that this splitting headache just bloody kills!" Tia sighed and sat down on her bed.   
  
"Do you remember anything yesterday?" Lily pondered for a second.  
  
"No, nothing." She admitted then sank back on her comfy pillows. "I bet I did something stupid." Tia clicked her tongue and gave out a cough which sounded more like a laugh.  
  
"Uh...yes you did." Lily groaned.  
  
"Potter's mad at me?" Tia grinned.  
  
"Oh, it's back to Potter now?" Lily just sighed.  
  
"It was the Emalac Potion." Lily only stared tiredly at Tia. "It must've been done during dinner because you were quite calm before then. Do you remember who sat beside you besides me?" Lily shook her head.   
  
"I'm sorry, I don't remember anything."   
  
"My guess would be that Delacour girl or Snape." Lily's eyes snapped open.  
  
"Delacour?" She asked harshly. Tia nodded sadly. Lily gave out a frustrated sigh and placed a hand on her forehead and closed her eyes. "She's here now? Just great. Just when I thought I had everything sorted out, she comes back in the picture. I hate this. I bloody hate this." Tia only patted her arm and gave her a glass of water along with some asprin.  
  
"I remember you told me once about as-asporon? Oh god, what's that blasted word again?" Lily gave out a small smile.  
  
"Asprin?"  
  
"That's the one! Well, anyways, here you go. I have to go back to class."  
  
"What time is it right now?"  
  
"It's past noon. Around 1 o'clock. I wrote down your homework for you so far and went to some of your 'extra' classes." Tia scrunched her nose. "Honestly, I don't understand how you could just manage all that extra homework and such." Lily chuckled.  
  
"Practice I guess." Tia sighed.  
  
"Yes well," She laughed and gatherered her books and placed them in her book bag. She swung her bag over her shoulder and gave out a smile. "Well, I'm off then. See you later Lily. I'll see if I could grab something from the kitchens. Bloody hell, you haven't eaten for a whole day! I suppose that Emalac potion swung in. Read all about it, seeing that I don't know a bloody thing about it." Lily rolled her eyes and pulled the covers over her head.  
  
"Thanks Tia. Night."  
  
"Afternoon." Tia corrected, laughing and closed the door quietly. Lily only kept her eyes open as she tried to recollect her memories but nothing came out.  
  
"What the hell did I do yesterday?" Lily whispered.   
  
----------------------  
  
The Next Day  
  
"Lily! Oh Lily!" Lily only clutched her books more tightly, gritting her teeth together. If that bitch one more bloody time... "Lily!" Lily whirled around and faced the annoying voice.   
  
"What Delacour?" She hissed at Clair. Clair only smirked and held out her timetable.  
  
"Professor McGonagall 'as asked me to tell you that you must give me a tour of 'ogwartz." Lily snatched the timetable out of Clair's hands and quickly read over it.  
  
"Herbology is outside. Transfiguration on the second corridor. Charms and History of Magic on the third, now bloody leave me alone." She threw the parchment at Clair and stomped off to the library.  
  
"But Lily-"   
  
"I said to bloody leave me alone! Go shag Potter or something!" She let out a frustrated groan and collapsed onto her own special seat and took out her homework. Except... "Oh bloody hell! I left it upstairs!" The pressure of having her enemy in the same school, in the same house, in the same dormitories as her was just over the top. She crammed her books in once again and stormed outside once again. At least she was gone.   
  
Lily let out a sigh as she jumped over the trick step and continued trudging upstairs to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Gobbledonks." Lily said tiredly and went inside as the portrait door opened. James. That was the last person she wanted to see. Carefully, avoiding his eye, she walked quietly upstairs and grabbed her homework. She was about to creep out when she heard a noise behind her. She whirled out to see James. His gaze seemed to scare the wits about of her. She hoped that her knees weren't wobbling but she doubted that they will listen to her wishes. "Ja-Potter?" He only stepped forwards, towards her.  
  
"Evans." His voice was thin like ice. Lily winced but stared at his eyes. 'Remember Lily, you have dignity and pride. Don't forget that!' "I've been meaning to have a chat with you."  
  
"Well, so sorry that you've wasted your time because right now, I have to run." She was about to leave when James grabbed her arm.  
  
"Wha-Potter, let go of me!" Lily cried out angrily. Who was he to touch her like that?   
  
"Not without a talk from you I won't." He growled. "Now sit down."  
  
"No, I prefer to stand. What's with this interrogation?" Lily snapped, crossing her arms, shifting her books as well. James sighed and stood across from her.   
  
"What I want to know is what was with your behaviour yesterday?" Lily turned away from him, bit her lip then stared at him again.  
  
"I don't know. I don't remember." She answered quietly.  
  
"Don't give me that crap. Of course you remember! How could you not?" James stared angrily at Lily. 'What is wrong with this girl? Either she's daft or she just wants to deny everything.'   
  
"I don't alright! Someone gave me an Emalac potion so now I don't have a bloody clue of what happened!" James looked confused.   
  
"Emalac potion?"  
  
"Yes, an Emalac potion!" Lily snapped at James, irritated of this whole interrogation. "It reveals a person's inner thoughts and actions that they wish to perform. Obviously, I heard from Tia that I wanted to duel you which is positively outrageous and stupid. Whenever I get angry, I always want to just hex someone all the way to China. The person has no idea what they are doing, sort of like they are in a trance which is why I don't remember anything!"   
  
James became silent, absorbing all the information Lily just told him. 'Emalac potion? But who?'   
  
"If you're wondering who it might be, I have no idea who it was. It was either Delacour," at this, Lily made a face. "Or Snape." This time, she took a step forward, an inch away from James' nose. At the distance they were at, James could notice faint freckles splashed across her face. "Why are you so concerned about me? Shouldn't you be running to Clair?"   
  
"Shouldn't you be running to your mummy?" He imitated her voice. He then realized what he had said and he knew he was in for it. He shouldn't have said that. He looked at her and noticed a faint trickle of tears coursing down her cheek. A look of sadness sweapt over her face but quickly disappeared replaced by anger.  
  
"I suggest you not to repeat that." She said in a low whisper. 'How dare he! He knows about my mum. How could he just say that front forward to my face?'  
  
"Or what?" There he goes again. He inwardly sighed. What the bloody hell was wrong with him? Lily inched forward once more so that their noses were practically touching.  
  
"I mean it." Then she turned away and disappeared and before James knew it, he was alone.  
  
James sighed and ruffled his hair. A habit that Lily would always scowl at. He didn't care. Lily wasn't there right now. She'll never be. She'll never say nice things or smile or laugh with him. She'll always stay angry at him. He couldn't blame her. He gave out a harsh laugh. 'Even I would hate myself if it wasn't for my "big" ego. I don't understand why I just did that right now. Say those mean things to her. Something is definately wrong with me. Maybe I'm the one drinking the Emalac potion.' He shook his head and walked out of the common room. He needed to think.  
  
He creapt outside towards the Forbidden forest where there, he changed into his animagi form, a stag. Whenever he was in his animagi form, he felt free and light, as if a heavy burden was just lifted from his shoulders. All those problems belonged to James. Freedom belonged to Prongs. He galloped inside the forest but didn't go too deep. He knew what dangerous things lurked inside that dark and murky place.   
  
He somehow ended up at the lake where he heard some crying. He turned his head towards where the crying had come from and surprise, surprise, it ended up to be Lily. He felt guilt pang inside his heart. 'Go away.' He thought, annoyed as if it was actually a living thing. But guilt seemed to settle down like a cat and lay there until something else came by. 'Forigveness.' He thought sadly and walked slowly up to her. Lily looked up, surprised.  
  
"A stag? Why would a stag be here?" Lily asked, as if she was talking to someone. Prongs only crept up closer and more slowly and pawed his foot on the grass. Lily stretched her hand out slowly to pet him and surprised, Prongs actually let her. "Well, I don't care where you came from, you seem friendly unlike Potter." She seem to bitterly spat out his name like that. Prongs winced. Lily thought it was because of the tone of her voice. "Sorry." She continued to pet him.  
  
"I don't always hate him. He can be quite nice and charming. He likes to take care of me you know. I always thought it was pity but I thought differently. I guess if he was ordered by me then he would actually follow it. I told him not to pity me so he doesn't pity me. He just shows his concern which is what I think seems sort of nice." She continued to pet him and soon Prongs could be lulled by her voice. The touch of her hand on his silky fur seemed comforting and he wished she would never stop, and as if she granted his wishes, she didn't.   
  
"Why did he say that to me? Why did he say those hurtful things? I mean, maybe he was pressured by the way I always inched closer to him. I always do that when I argue. I never leave space. I always need to see them clearly, face to face instead of distances apart." She gave out a small laugh that seemed to tinkle like bells. "I'm not exactly pretty but you're attracted to stags so who am I to say that I'm not pretty to you? I'm sorry, I guess I'm rambling off again."   
  
'Her, not pretty? Yeah right. She must really have low self-esteem. I guess it's partly my fault.' James thought grimly and continued to listen to Lily. She told him about school, her parents, her sister, her old life at Beauxbaxtons.   
  
"Beauxbaxtons wasn't all that great but it was an ok school. Professors seemed really nice but I figured it was mostly out of pity. Clair was the ring leader of the whole hatred towards me. When Tia, my friend, told me what had happened between Potter and Delacour, I thought I would just faint right there and then. I mean, I told Potter all about Delacour and there he goes, just betraying me like that and snogging the daylights out of Delacour. I thought I would just vomit." She gave out a laugh and stared at Prongs. "You have pretty eyes. They're like James'. His are hazel, did you know that? I never noticed that before. I thought they'd be a mucky brown colour but they're a pretty hazel colour."  
  
Prongs stared at Lily. 'She remembers my eye colour? No one's ever commented on my eyes before. Ha, she thinks I have pretty eyes. I think I'll stare at her more often.' He never realized this, but he was falling for her. He was captivated by her eyes, her flowing hair, her personality especially her spitfire. 'I've never felt this way about a girl before. It seems she's the first.'  
  
"James! Where are you, mate? Jamesie ol' boy! That Delacour girl's looking for you!" Prongs looked up to see Sirius, Remus, and Peter all looking for him. 'Oh right! The plan for tonight! Bloody hell, I forgot all about it.' He then groaned inwardly. 'Delacour? It seems it's always about Delacour these days.'  
  
"Oh great, Potter's friends! I hope they don't scare you off." 'No,' James thought silently, 'Actually, I'm anticipating at what they would say when they see Lily and I together.' He made a small move as if he was actually scared of the noises.  
  
"Oh don't go!" Lily pleaded. James made an effort not to laugh right there and then. 'It seems Lily's taking a liking to ickle ol' Prongs. At least she likes one side of me.' "I'm sure they'll leave soon." 'Which is highly unlikely. They'll probably pester you, sweet Lily.' Lily continued saying soothing words to James, and petting him.   
  
"Oh hello Lily. Have you seen our dear old friend James?" Lily made a look of pure venom.   
  
"No," she replied icily. 'And I thought she liked my eyes.' James thought, pouting. Well, at least trying to. Sirius, Remus, and Peter stared at the stag. Remus nudged Sirius.  
  
"What the bloody hell is James doing?" He hissed at Sirius.  
  
"How am I supposed to know? I'm as clueless as you are!" Lily stared puzzled.   
  
"What are you two whispering about?" She asked suspiciously. Somehow, she had a sneaking suspicion they were talking about the stag.  
  
"Uh...we were talking about how thick-headed James was." Sirius then grinned staring at the stag. 'Oh, if only I could just tackle him and wipe that stupid grin off his face.' Remus started chuckling and Peter gave out a nervous laugh.   
  
"Well, we're going to find balloon-head James so you two just go back to your...business. By the way, where did the stag come from?" Lily shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"He just came up to me. I thought it was sort of weird since stags aren't native around these parts but he must've just wandered off or..." She trailed off. Sirius was eagar to listen.  
  
"Or what?" He asked, anxious to hear what Lily thought.  
  
"Or someone's animagi." Sirius' eyes widened and Prongs made a weird sort of sound. Sirius laughed nervously.  
  
"That's stupid. That person could've been caught by now." To his surprise, Lily laughed.  
  
"Of course, that's why I hesitated to answer. Besides, no one can be that intelligent to start animagi even at seventh year. They have to be extremely good at Transfiguration." Sirius nodded, enthusiastically.  
  
"Of course, of course. Well, I'm off then. Have fun." He winked and skipped off leaving a bewildered Lily and a relieved James.  
  
"Well, that was a tad odd, wasn't it?" She checked her watch then gathered her stuff. "Lunch is over soon so I best be off. Now you take care of yourself alright? You're so majestic, I wish I could keep you but heavens, where will I put you?" 'In your bed?' James thought suggestively. Lily shook her head and laughed. "I hope to see you again soon. I think I'll name you Prongs like what Sirius calls James sometimes. It seems to suit you. Good-bye for now." She got up and walked slowly back towards the castle.   
  
James waited for a few moments before changing back to his human form. He learned a lot for now, including the fact that Lily seems to have a small crush on him. 'Thanks Lily.' He grinned and soon got up, brushing the grass away and headed towards Hogwarts.  
  
----------------------  
  
Safiya Femi: Wow! That is a lot! Crud man, I'm tired from all that. The computer screen seemed to have gotten to me. Is this too much? I thought it was. I suck at writing. I seem to always forget SOMETHING. Oh um...next chapter, there's going to be some spoilers from Order of the Pheonix ok? So uh...just a little warning there. I missed the computer and fanfiction and you! Especially my reviewers which are you! Well, some of you. That's ok! James and Lily's personalities have changed eh? I dunno, I liked it changed. It seems alright because the story gets more developed and the characters are also being more developed. Developed of what I don't know. Review! 


	12. More Secrets Revealed

Beaubaxtons to Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer: The plot and Tia Vargas belongs to me. Anything else is J.K. all the way. Hey, that rhymes!   
  
Author's Note: Hallo! I'm back again! Well, a lot happened in Chappie 11 and I'm pretty happie. It's even longer than my other chappies! Yay! Are you guys still curious with Tia's plan? This is the chappie that talks about it so enjoy and review! I also am going to change the title for this story but I need an idea of what. Please tell me some ideas, post it in your review or e-mail it to me! Thankie you!  
  
Summary: Lily suffers at her old school so she decides to run away. She came to Hogwarts under an alias name hoping to make friends somewhere else. However, she was wrong. She met James and his gang and they decide to play pranks on her just for the fun of it. But will James's feelings change as well as Lily's?  
  
----------------------  
  
Chapter 12- More Secrets Revealed  
  
She was breathing heavily but she didn't care. Her heart was pounding out of her chest as she crept upstairs towards the Owlery Room. 'I hope this works!' She thought anxiously as she clutched onto the parchment placed in her hand.   
  
Thinking she heard a sound, she dashed around a dark corner and waited. She saw two prefects wandering around to make sure no one was out of bed. She smirked. 'Of course, it's 11 o'clock at night. I can't believe I'm doing something stupid like this. Ah well.' She waited for a while before she thought they gone around to a different corridor, and crept out of her hiding place.  
  
She walked towards the darkest owl she could find. Here, she attached the parchment to the owl's leg and whispered to his ear who to go to. The owl hooted softly then swifted off to the night, its figure disappearing in the night sky. She sighed as she rubbed her arm absentmindly. 'You better watch out, I'm going to be watching you.'  
  
She crept back towards her tower, careful not to run into anyone. She didn't notice it, but someone else was watching her. 'I wonder what you're up to and I intend to find out. I'm sure this has something involving Evans.'   
  
----------------------  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Lily woke up with a yawn. Then she groaned. It was Saturday, the day when she agreed to be working with James Potter. She was debating whether to get out of bed or stay there until someone notices her missing and dashes into the girls' dormitories, yelling at her to get up, then drag her out of bed. After a few moments, she thought better and sat up frowning. 'Oh, I hate McGonagall!'   
  
She forced herself to get up and drag herself to the bathroom. She looked like a mess. There were bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep, her eyes dull, and her hair messed up everywhere. She also noticed that she was paler than usual. Probably because everyday, she had to endure Delacour every single bloody day with an "Oh Lily!" Lily groaned and did her morning routine.   
  
Knowing it was the weekend, she didn't have to wear the school uniform so she took a pair of overalls and a pale green long sleeved shirt and brushed her hair. Looking at herself, she thought best to have at least some blush on so she could bring some colour back to her cheeks. Satisfied with what she saw, she grabbed her book bag and walked towards the Great Hall.  
  
She entered the Great Hall with a tired look on her face and saw that she was somewhat early. There were some people sitting and eating quietly amongst themselves and others who chatted loudly. She took a secluded spot by herself and grabbed herself an apple to chew on while reading a book. She planned to start the Transfiguration project around 10 o'clock and it was already 9:30.   
  
The doors banged open loudly and she quickly looked up and saw Snape, his face white as a sheet. He stumbled across the Great Hall towards his Slytherin friends. They took one look at the parchment and then at Snape and quickly left the Great Hall.  
  
Their faces and their actions seemed suspicious to Lily so she gathered her book bag and her book and took off towards the Slytherins' directions. She saw them in a classroom so she put herself near the door and listened quietly.  
  
"But why would the Dark Lord contact you Snape? And why would he be so angry at you?"  
  
"I don't know! It isn't like him to be so...so mad at me. I haven't done anything wrong!"  
  
"Maybe you haven't followed his wishes like he asked you too."  
  
"He didn't ask me to do anything. I think this is some sort of trick. A stupid prank from those stupid Marauders." Snape bitterly spat at their name and angrily thrusted the parchment to their faces.  
  
"No, they wouldn't stoop that low, would they?"  
  
"They would, to get revenge on me after what I did to that mudblood." Lily almost gasped out loud. She hated that name still even though she's been called that a couple of times by the Slytherins and Delacour. She winced a little before continuing to listen. The Slytherins laughed at that memory but continued to talk about the Dark Lord.  
  
"The Dark Lord has asked for a meeting at the Forbidden Forest. Near the marked tree."  
  
"I wonder what he's asking for this time."  
  
"Probably to kill more muggles." Lily could've just fainted right there and then. All this talk of killing, including innocent people, made her feel woozy and sick. As she was trying to regain her composure, she failed to notice the steps that were coming towards the door. When she finally realized what was happening, it was too late. The Slytherins had crowded around her, Snape smirking at her.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the slutty mudblood? I see that you've been listening to our conversation. Like what you heard? There's punishment for eavesdropping and our Dark Lord doesn't like it when people hear of our plans." Lily's eyes widened. "I seem to recall that he needed a certain redhead because of some prophecy concerning of you and James Potter."   
  
"D-don't, don't you dare touch me or James or anyone else!" Her voice was weak and wobbly but she only had a bit of strength. The Slytherins only laughed.  
  
"You're telling us what to do? I bet it was your little friend that sent us that parchment, a bit of a warning to leave you alone but I'm not affected at the least. You're coming with us now." They forcefully grabbed her, performing the silent charm on her so no one could hear her scream.  
  
----------------------  
  
Lily frantically looked around and noticed that they were going to the Forbidden Forest like the Slytherins explained before. 'I'm so stupid to listen. Otherwise, I wouldn't be in this situation! Oh Lily, you and your bloody curiousity!'  
  
They led her deep into the dark forest with naught but a single light from Snape's wand. They didn't want to rise suspicion from the other students especially when they're taking captive on one of Gryffindor's with James probably hot on their trail.   
  
"Wait! I hear something!" One of the Slytherins hissed and they quickly hid behind bushes or trees or whatever they could hide behind in the shadows.   
  
"I'm telling you! I saw red hair around here!" Lily's eyes widened. Sirius! He was talking with someone and pretty loudly too. She rolled her eyes. 'Sirius with his loud mouth. When is he ever going to learn?' "She probably went around here somewhere."  
  
"But why would she come to the Forbidden Forest? She's smart enough to know that it's dangerous out here, even in daylight. I'm not sure Lily is capable of handling herself in this sort of place." Remus' calm voice reassured Lily that she might make it out of here. She looked around and saw that the Slytherins were ready to attack. Her eyes widened as the grip on her arm became tighter. She narrowed her eyes. Snape. She tried to shake him off but Snape only held on tighter.   
  
"Stop that!" He hissed and pulled her towards the ground. 'Ow!' Lily groaned inwardly. Oh, if only she could talk! Then she could warn Sirius and Remus who were still busily chatting amongst themselves while on a lookout for her. Finally, she had it. She kicked Snape in the groin which made him groan out loud and alert both Sirius and Remus. They ran towards where the sound came from and saw Snape on the ground, withering.   
  
Sirius smirked as Remus held in laughter. This gave a chance for the Slytherins to try to attack but Lily, with her quick reflexes, quickly tapped them on the shoulder. They turned around to see the Slytherins surrounding them. Sirius growled while Remus held his temper together but defended himself. Lily, with no other choice, had to be left out because of her speaking voice.  
  
She finally walked over to Snape, who was still laying on the ground, clutching onto his groin. Lily kicked him on the side and made a look as if told him if-you-don't-release-me-from-this-silence-charm-I-will-do-it-again. Snape took his wand and muttered a curse which made Lily speak again. She smiled and kicked him once more.  
  
"What was that for?" Snape wheezed out. "I made you speak again!"   
  
"That was for kidnapping me and for the bruise on my wrist." She swiftly walked away towards Sirius and Remus who were still glowering at the Slytherins. Lily rolled her eyes and muttered a charm which made all the Slytherins have jelly legs. This gave a chance to Sirius and Remus to do the body bind charm.   
  
"It should wear off in an hour or so." Lily explained to them. Sirius and Remus nodded.  
  
"Same here. So, mind telling us what happened?" Lily shivered and rubbed her arms.  
  
"I will once we get inside. I'm freezing!" They walked slowly back, forgetting all about the Slytherins that were shouting out towards the trio. They walked off in silence knowing it was a rough time for Lily and that they should give her some space. After all, they didn't know her very well considering the fact that they've known each other for 3 years.   
  
They entered the common room and Lily set right to warming her hands up.   
  
"Ah, that feels better. Ok, I can tell that you're a bit impatient so I'll get right along to telling my story. I overheard the Slytherins talking in an empty classroom and they were talking about this Dark Lord." Sirius had a grave look to his face and Remus only listened intently. "Then they saw me and they took me to the Forbidden Forest to take me to the Dark Lord. They said that there was a prophecy about James and I." She had a worried look to her face and remained silent.  
  
"I don't know what they're up to but I'm sure it's some kind of joke. They probably wanted to scare you."  
  
"They sure as hell didn't sound like it was a joke. It sounded serious and I don't think I ever want to be near a Slytherin ever again, especially Snape." She rubbed her wrist gently where a bruise had formed.  
  
"Sirius? Remus? Where are you guys?" James entered the common room and the first thing Lily had noticed were his tired eyes. He looked surprised however when he noticed Lily with his friends. "Oh hello Lily. I thought we were meeting at the library." Lily sighed and stared at the fireplace, unable to reply to James. Sirius and Remus filled him on what happened.  
  
"Those gits are going to pay." James narrowed his eyes. "What on earth were they thinking when they decided to kidnap you like that?"  
  
"I advise you not to do anything to them, James." Lily's calm voice echoed in the somewhat silent room. James angrily looked at Lily.  
  
"What?!? Do you think I'm just going to let them get away like that?"  
  
"Yes James." Her tired voice seemed to be unaffected to James.  
  
"No. That's my final answer. I'm not going to sit around and wait until they decide to take it as an advantage. I'm going to fight back, with or without your support. I'll expect to see you at the library tomorrow." He walked out of the room, slamming the portrait door shut. Sirius and Remus quietly followed, going to try to simmer James' temper down.   
  
"Arrogant, bullying toerang that he is. I'm surprised that Hogwarts can hold down his big fat head of his." She sighed and took out her book from her book bag that she had retrieved from Remus who had noticed it in the hallway where she had dropped it. With her book, and peace and quiet, Lily could finally settle down and relax.  
  
----------------------  
  
The Next Day  
  
"James! For goodness sakes, concentrate!" James, who was about to doze off, quickly woke with a start.  
  
"Wha-?" Lily only rolled her eyes and continued taking down notes. 'Of all the bloody people in the world, I had to get the laziest one.' She blew a piece of hair out of the way.  
  
"You know you're cute when you do that." She jerked her head towards James who was talking to a brunette who was flipping her hair every two seconds. Lily sighed. 'Get a grip Lily! You didn't actually think he was talking to you, did you?' Lily became angry with herself that she actually stabbed her parchment, ruining it and breaking her quill in the process. She groaned inwardly and retrieved another, slapping James' head along the way.  
  
"Ow! What was that for woman?" The brunette had left, leaving James with a date and a bruise on the back of his head.  
  
"For being a prick and not concentrating again! Now help me take notes. I don't give a rat's ass if you know the whole book front and back or that you could change a hamster into a goblet and back, just do the bloody work!" Her voice had shrilled and echoed in the library making everyone in the room stare at her and have the librarian glare at her. Lily blushed and continued with her work.  
  
"Wow Lily. I didn't know you were so uptight with this. Relax, we have until the end of the year to finish it." James said breezily and leaned back against his chair.  
  
"That is why we're starting it now, James. Now start writing!" James, knowing he'll only get her to be more furious if he continued complaining, set to work on his part. They both continued to work in silence and continued all the way to lunch.  
  
"I'm off to grab a bite to eat. Coming?" Lily shook her head.  
  
"No, go ahead. I'm going to finish up on this." James shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Suit yourself." He quickly dashed out of the library but Lily was only paying attention to her text book and the piece of parchment before her. But...her mind seemed to be elsewhere. Everytime she would dip her quill in her ink bottle, it would hover over the piece of parchment but wouldn't touch it. Her mind was clouded over the face of James Potter and it sickened her immensely.  
  
'Pay attention to the bloody work Lily! There's no time to be lingering! What if James saw you?' She seemed to be screaming at herself and at that, she rolled her eyes. Little did she know, someone was doing a little research concerning the red-head...  
  
He stood in the shadows though there was no point to it. No one could see him but he could see everyone. He could especially see his petite red-head having difficulty working on a simple project. He smirked. 'So, she couldn't do it without me. Bet she misses me.' He continued watching however as he saw her daydreaming and scribbling something on a scrap piece of parchment.   
  
He noticed her friend entering. Tia Vargas. She also has a worried look to his face and if he squinted a little, he could detect tears streaming down. He sees his red-head shocked and scared. She grabs her friend's wrist and notices that she's angry. She scribbles a note for him and quickly dashes off with her friend.  
  
He comes out of hiding and making sure that he doesn't find her anywhere, he dashed towards the table, eagar to find out what she wrote on the parchment. He smiled.  
  
L.E.  
  
+  
  
J.P.  
  
James,  
  
I'm in a bit of a distress so I had to rush off. Sorry to leave you like this. Same time, same place tomorrow? Owl me.  
  
Lily  
  
It seems that she not only daydreams about him, she seems to actually like him. 'I have enough proof that can last me a lifetime knowing that my ickle Lillikins has a wee bit of a crush on me!' Smirking, he grabs the parchment and he too dashes out of the library leaving some confused students and a perplexed librarian. 'Odd behaviour these days on those children.'   
  
----------------------  
  
The Gryffindor Common Room  
  
"How could you, Tia? You not only endangered me, you also endangered yourself, Sirius and Remus! You know how much trouble you're going to get into?" Tia looked visibly hurt but she continued talking in the same calm manner.  
  
"I'm sorry Lily. I just wanted to scare Snape. How was I to know he was in the league of those Death Eaters and You-Know-Who?" She scrunched her nose, disgusted at the foul names. Lily collapsed on a chair. There was silence for a moment before Lily spoke up.  
  
"I had it again." Tia opened her eyes wide.  
  
"Same thing?" Lily nodded. "Was it...painful?"  
  
"It was painful to watch. I mean, I was witnessing my own death at a very young age. That's a bit harsh to really forsee. I looked up every possible meaning of that dream in every divination book and nothing explains about it." She gave out a frustrated groan. "The worst part is that my older self was yelling out the name 'James' and 'Harry'. Those two names belongs to the one and only James Harold Potter."  
  
"At least I'm right about something." Lily arched a brow. "You're going to have a kid named Harry with James Potter." Lily only shook her head and sighed.  
  
"You'll never give up will you?" Tia smiled.  
  
"I never will until the day you go up on that alter with James, that's when I'll give up. Just expect an 'I told you so!' from me. Think of it as a wedding gift along with a few trinkets."   
  
"This bruise bloody kills! I'm going to kill Snivellus! He touched me again but not as badly but I still feel the pain."  
  
"Oh Lily!" Lily groaned. "I've found out something that you should 'ear about. Something concerning you and James Potter." Lily opened her eyes, realizing that she had closed them and stared at Clair as if she had grown another head. "What's this I 'ear about a crush on James Potter?"  
  
"Where on earth did you come up with such a notion?" Clair waved a parchment in the air.   
  
"I've been a naughty girl since I nicked it from James' bag. I was very curious as to why 'e smiled at the parchment. Now I know the reason why. L.E. plus J.P. I wonder what that stands for, hmm?" Lily growled under her breath.  
  
"You better give me that parchment or I'll hex you." Clair's smile shone.  
  
"I hope you liked your drink that day you almost dueled James." Lily stared shocked. She couldn't believe it! How low would she stoop just to torment her?  
  
"You! What the bloody hell is wrong with you? Are you daft or something? You think you can just get rid of me like that? You really need to get yourself a life because it seems that you have none only torturing me with these bloody accusations and rumors!" Clair only chuckled and skipped away to her dorm, that air of perfume still lingering in the air, sickening the daylights out of Lily and Tia. Lily screamed out in frustration.  
  
"I'm going to bloody kill that girl one day! Now she found out something which is untrue and she probably must have written it herself, and now she's going to spread it all over the school. What's worse is that James is also going to hear because he always hears everything first and now he's going to tease me to the end of seventh year!" Tia only smiled to herself. "What are you all so happy about?" Lily snapped at her friend.  
  
"Oh, it's only going to be interesting watching you and James fight then get together then get married."  
  
"You need to find yourself a boyfriend Tia. It seems your whole life is to watch dramatic episodes of my life." She rolled her eyes and leaned back against the chair. "She's working with Snape. I know it. Clair's too daft to brew a potion and that is an extremely difficult potion to make. Snape is definately in on this. He's the only person who's ever reached top marks in potions besides me and I know for sure that I wouldn't drink the potion myself much less make it. I'm going to blow it one day, explode and disappear in mid-air with all this shananigans going all about!"  
  
"But if you disappear Lily, I won't have anyone to talk to." Tia pretended to cry and pouted at Lily. She only laughed and gently shoved her friend.  
  
"You'll always have Sirius." Tia stared in horror.  
  
"You say that again Lily and I'll have your head!" She shrugged her shoulders. She didn't dare pursue on knowing how rough Tia can get, she learned from experience.   
  
"I'm really tired Tia ok? I'm going to go to sleep." Tia smiled.  
  
"You did have a trying day. Good Night Lily."  
  
"Afternoon." Lily said, yawning. Tia laughed and closed the door.  
  
"James! Oh no! No! Not Harry! Please anybody but Harry!"  
  
"Silly girl! Stand aside! I won't kill you, just your pathetic child!"  
  
"No! Take me instead just not Harry! Take me!"   
  
"Shut up girl! Move!"   
  
"No!" A green flash appeared and Lily sat up, sweating. She screamed when she noticed Tia and James inside.   
  
"What the bloody hell?!?"   
  
"Lily! Are you alright? Is it..." She trailed off.  
  
"I heard my name so I rushed off here with Tia. Everyone in the common room just stared at the girls' dormitories' door. I had to yell out to go back to whatever the hell they were doing. It was migrating. They just kept staring. What did you dream about?"  
  
Lily broke down crying. She couldn't take it. Those nightmares kept haunting her all the time. She clutched onto James because she didn't know what else to do.  
  
"Y-you died James. You died. I died. It was just horrible to see and experience. That face...that face was just horrible! I never want to see it again!" James comforted Lily and hugged her tightly while Tia stroked her hair. She hated seeing her friend in such a distress.  
  
"Suppose we take this to Dumbledore?" Lily shook her head.  
  
"No, he'll see me cracked and send me to St. Mungo's." She scowled and rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry you had to see that James. I-I just couldn't take it. It's been happening ever since I came to Hogwarts. It's always the same thing, James and me dying, and a green flash."   
  
James' eyes widened.  
  
"I had the same dream too."  
  
----------------------  
  
Safiya Femi: Ooh, I'm a bit mad at how this turned out. It's all jumbled up. James is just concerned for Lily and forgot about the parchment and Lily forgot about Clair for a moment. I'm evil to leave a cliffhanger though right? Heehee... 


	13. The Truth Behind Everything

Beaubaxtons to Hogwarts  
  
Disclaimer: The plot and Tia Vargas belongs to me. Anything else is J.K. all the way. Hey, that rhymes!   
  
Author's Note: I apologize for the delay here. Schoolwork and exams have decided to punish me. -sigh- Well, I'm back...even though I'm supposed to be researching for a project. Shhuuu. My dad doesn't know yet. Well, here's chapter 13. Sorry for the mixup. I forgot that I wasn't supposed to do an author's note. Now, the chapters are all screwed up but as long as you follow the story, it doesn't matter much. Oh, also, uh...I thought I'd change about the staircase part. Sorry to confuse you people. I sometimes forget myself which is why this story gets messed up a bit.  
  
Summary: Lily suffers at her old school so she decides to run away. She came to Hogwarts under an alias name hoping to make friends somewhere else. However, she was wrong. She met James and his gang and they decide to play pranks on her just for the fun of it. But will James's feelings change as well as Lily's?  
  
----------------------  
  
Chapter 13- The Truth Behind Everything...Almost Everything  
  
----------------------  
  
In Chapter 12-  
  
James' eyes widened.  
  
"I had the same dream too."  
  
----------------------  
  
Lily's eyes too widened.  
  
"Y-you...had the same dream?" Her voice squeaked out. James nodded and Tia kneeled on the floor next to the bed.  
  
"What happened?" Tia demanded calmly. She didn't know who she was asking, James or Lily, or herself. James spoke up first.  
  
"Everything she said, the green flash, me dying and Lily trying to save the baby, it was all in my dream...and it felt so real." He shuddered a bit. Witnessing deaths wasn't exactly a "sweet" dream. "What I don't understand is why Lily has the same dream as me and why we have it."  
  
"Maybe we really should take this to Dumbledore." Lily shook her head at the idea.   
  
"No. I told you. I don't want to trouble Dumbledore. Besides, I'm sure it's nothing." It sounded more like she was trying to convince herself than her friends.  
  
"Since when is having the same dream as James nothing?" Tia excalimed. She then sighed and rubbed her temples. "Ok, since you're so into this thing about not telling Dumbledore, we won't tell him. But I think you should really be careful from now on Lily. I think someone may have put a spell on you and James and make you think that this will truly happen and that it's some sort of trick to lure you somewhere and then kill you."   
  
Lily and James stared at Tia, increduously. "What?" She asked innocently. They only shook their heads.  
  
"Look, I really don't think anyone is capable of doing something so stupid like that. I'm sure it's normal at times when someone will get the same dream as another person."  
  
"How long did you have it for?" James demanded. Lily looked up for a second and pondered for a moment.  
  
"I think about a month." She stared at James. "Why?"  
  
"I had it for about a month too." His voice trailed off.  
  
"Ok, now that is beyond creepy. Lily, please reconsider!" Tia protested. Lily crossed her arms and stared at her, stubbornly. "I guess that means 'no'." Tia said glumly.  
  
"You got that right. Now I don't want you to mention this again. You got that? It's making me feel depressed." She sighed and got up and tied her hair into a ponytail. "Ok, since it's a saturday, I think I'll head myself down to the library. Nobody follow me or else I'll hex you all the way to China!" She gleamed at them dangerously, grabbed her bookbag and closed the door quietly behind her.  
  
She marched down the stairway and headed towards the library. She knew her friends meant well but sometimes, she just wanted to be left alone. So many things happened and everything aggrivated her these days. Her parents' death, her sister slapping her, her...having feelings for a certain someone. They all just poured into her head causing one big irritating headache.  
  
She sighed as she entered the library and sat down on one of the comfy sofas. Settling down comfortably, she opened her muggle novel up and began to read. But somehow, she couldn't read. She furrowed her brows but the words wouldn't respond into her head.  
  
"Enjoying yourself?" She jumped and looked up to see Lucius Malfoy towering over her, making Lily feel extremely small and vunerable.  
  
"Go away Malfoy." She gritted with her teeth and returned to her reading. As if she were doing any.  
  
"Now now, that isn't a way to treat someone." He sat next to Lily, very closely, as she observed. "You should learn manners." He added huskily. Lily only inched away, revolted by the stench of his breath.  
  
"Have you ever heard of toothpaste?" She scrunched her nose as she blocked herself away from Lucius's hand. Lucius only ignored her comment and only crawled closer to her.  
  
"Oh come now Lily. Don't be afraid of me. I won't bite you...much." He grinned as he licked his lips.   
  
"What are you doing?" She hissed at him. "I'm a mudblood remember? You aren't supposed to associate with filth like me."   
  
"I'm appalled. I'm not that cruel. I had a change of heart as you could say."  
  
"More like you're daft." She muttered to herself as she stood up. "I think that you should check with a doctor at St. Mungo's. Obviously you aren't yourself." She said primply as she walked past him, her cloak billowing behind her.  
  
"Oh, that's where you're wrong my dear Evans. That's where you very wrong indeed." He said to himself as he too got up. James watched the whole thing behind his invisibility cloak with a concerned look on his face.   
  
"What are you up to Malfoy?" He muttered to himself, shaking his head. He had to watch Lily now and watch Lucius as well. Something definately was not right and something fishy was going on and he intended to find out.  
  
----------------------  
  
The Next Day  
  
"Lily! Wake up! You'll be late for class! Merlin, what did you do last night to get you like this?" Lily groaned. She rolled over to see Tia standing next to her with her hands on her hips, obviously angry and concerned.  
  
"Nothing. I just read for a while and probably slept late. What time is it?"  
  
"Almost 9 o'clock." Lily's eyes widened as she jumped out of bed.  
  
"Shit!" She shrieked. "Why didn't you tell me?!? I don't even have time to shower!" She quickly threw on some clothes and grabbed her book bag which she, thankfully, packed last night. Tia and her hurried down to Transfiguration.  
  
"Ah, so nice of you to join us. Fortunately, it's a just a little past nine and seeing that you aren't the type to be late, I will let go of this for now." Professor MacGonagall said with a stern tone in her voice.  
  
"Thank...you...Professor." Lily said, panting. She collapsed in her seat next to James and clutched onto her chest.  
  
"You ok?" James asked. "You don't look so well."  
  
"I'll be fine." They had to end their conversation since MacGonagall was looking their way. She was talking about their project and how she expected it to be handed in at the end of the year, completed and organized as always. James and Lily looked at each other. They had only done taking notes and the end of the year was coming up soon.  
  
James slipped a note to Lily. He anxiously waited as he anticipated for her to open it. Lily did and quickly read it.  
  
Lily-  
  
How about we meet in the library tonight? We could work on the project...and talk or something.  
  
James.  
  
Lily scribbled back. James recieved it and grinned. He nodded to Lily and they both continued listening to MacGonagall's lecture on Animagi.  
  
----------------------  
  
Later in Evening  
  
They both met up according to plan and worked silently, only asking for information the other had recieved. Thankfully, since Lily was studious and James basically knows everything about transfiguration. They had done most of the work and decided they had done enough for tonight.  
  
"Oh, I hate projects. Assignments, it would be a breeze but I hate loathe transfiguration and projects. So basically, I hate this project." She threw her quill down and sighed as she leaned against the back of her chair. James remained quiet, staring at his quill which he twirled with. Lily arched a brow at James but shrugged her shoulders. She sighed and got up.  
  
"Well, I'm done now. I think I'm going to go for a walk around the Quidditch field. Care to join?" James shook his head so Lily once again shrug her shoulders. "Suit yourself. Night James."  
  
"Night." He mumbled back, still concentrating on his quill. Lily questioned James' odd behaviour but nothing of it. James suddenly had a bright idea and saw Lily exit the library. He quietly followed her as she walked down the Quidditch field.  
  
He stepped into the shadows near the Forbidden Forest and saw Lily settle down near the lake and the Quidditch field. He transformed into his stag form once again and trotted towards Lily. He nudged her and Lily nearly screamed. She turned with her hand to her chest and sighed with relief.  
  
"Never do that to me again!" She lightly patted his nose and shook her head. "It's been a while since I've seen you. Well, I'm glad that you're here because I need somebody to talk to while they just listen."  
  
She then hugged her knees and rocked back and forth as she stared up at the moon.  
  
"Today was scary. I had a dream where I witnessed my own death, my husband's and possibly my child's." She shuddered and James nuzzled her to keep her warm. Lily smiled. "Thanks. Well, what was more scary was that James had the exact same dream as me. How could he? Things like that aren't normal." James kept wondering what was going on through that pretty little head of Lily's.   
  
She let out a small laugh, to relieve the tension that was surrounding her and sighed.  
  
"Well, James is much more nicer than before. So many things have happened but I'm not entirely sure the relationship between James and I are. I have a small confession to make. You promise not to tell anyone?" James let out a small snort as if to respond to her question. Lily took it as a yes.  
  
"I have a tiny crush on James. I don't know, I guess his looks attract me as well as his personality. He's fun to hang around with once you get to know him. I have to admit though, he's a little too overprotective over me but he means well. I guess cause so many things have happened that he's just concerned and is on the lookout for me. I wouldn't be surprised if he's overhearing this conversation now."   
  
She laughed as she plucked some grass from the ground and began to twirl it around her slender fingers.  
  
"The moon is so beautiful. It makes you feel comforted sometimes the way it gleams over the world, like a guild to help you in the dark." She rubbed her crossed arms and exhaled softly. The silence wasn't one of those awkward ones but it was a comforting one.  
  
"I better be heading back before some kid rats on me or something." She muttered something about "little buggers" while brushing off the dirt on her clothes. "Thanks for listening to me." She gave a small pat on Prongs' head and walked away slowly, her cloak billowing behind her.   
  
Once inside Hogwarts, she wandered aimessly through the halls until a high-pitched, blood-curling scream was heard echoing through the dark halls. Gasping, she turned and noticed that the scream had come from the Owlery.   
  
Almost tripping over her robes, she managed to steady her balance and rush up towards the Owlery Tower. She opened the doors and panted, leaning against the doorway but the sight did take her breath away.  
  
There in front of her was a bloodied mess of dead owls. It was a horrifying and vulgar thing to see. She felt like throwing up right there and then if she didn't notice a sobbing girl in a dark corner.   
  
"A-are you alright?" Lily asked quietly. The girl looked up and glared at her.  
  
"Does it look like I'm alright?" She snapped back. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sorry I asked." Lily muttered. The girl sighed and pulled her head back, showing her tear-streaked face as well as looking irritated.   
  
"Do you want something? If you want to mail a letter, it seems that your luck ran out." She sarcastically said, jerking her head towards the dead animals. Lily cringed a little, fidgeted on the spot she was on. She was a bit uncomfortable with this...girl who was just being sardonic and being extremely...well, preoccupied at some level.  
  
"Uh...no, I heard a noise and I was curious as to why someone would scream in the middle of the night. I mean, you don't exactly hear screaming every night do you?" The girl sighed, annoyed at the pressure she's dealing with and with Lily.  
  
"Wouldn't you scream if you saw a million dead birds with blood all over them in front of you?" Lily snorted a laugh.  
  
"Look, I don't know what your problem is but I just wanted to come up here and help someone out but it seems that you're capable of doing it by yourself. I'm leaving, I don't have time for all this bullshit." She turned to leave when she felt a tug on her arm. She turned to see the girl, her big brown eyes staring deeply in the pools of Lily's emerald orbs. The girl sighed and dropped her arm.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry if I snapped at you. I'm just under a lot of stress. My owl that my grandmother had given to me before she passed away died and that was the only thing I had left that reminded me of her. You have to understand that." Lily nodded and turned so she could face the girl properly.  
  
"I'm Lily Evans." Lily stuck out her right hand. The girl gratefully took it and shook Lily's hand with a smile.  
  
"Audrey Harlett. I know who you are." Audrey hesitated. "My house talks of you all the time." Lily arched a brow.  
  
"In what way?" Audrey mumbled a response and Lily leaned in closer to hear better.  
  
"Sorry?" Audrey sighed and raised her arms up in frustration.  
  
"They call you a mudblood ok? I'm in Slytherin. I guess this is the cue for you to leave." She returned back to her corner and sat down, staring up at the moon and the stars once more. Lily stood where she was, pursing her lips before she walked towards the girl and sat down next to her.  
  
Audrey looked with surprise and arched a brow.  
  
"I thought you were going to leave." Lily patted her hand on Audrey's arm with a reassuring smile.  
  
"Well, I know you're not that kind of person. You're not like most Slytherins." Audrey gave out a cold, bitter laugh.  
  
"Well, you only met the cold ones. The ones that think they're better than everyone kinds. Not all Slytherins are bad you know." Audrey pointed out to Lily, as if talking to a small child. Lily laughed.  
  
"I guess so. Judging by you, I'll take your word for it." Audrey gave a weak smile.  
  
"Thanks." Lily then looked around and cringed.  
  
"So...what happened here?" Audrey sighed.  
  
"I have no idea. All I did was come here and all of a sudden, I scream at this bloody mess!" She shrilled and then maintaned calmness. "Sorry about that. I mean, it's not everyday you see bloody animals here." Lily nodded her head.  
  
"I understand." Before they could continue talking, they heard a crash behind them.  
  
----------------------  
  
Gryffindor Common Room  
  
"Oy James! Get over here mate! You look depressed and we need to cheer you up!" Sirius said cheerfully to his friend. James only sighed and stared up at the ceiling. "What's got you so down anyways? Is it because of Lily?"   
  
"Sirius, I think it's best if you leave James alone for a little while, try to get his thoughts in order and such. I mean, James would do the same to you if you were ever depressed...not that it's a likely chance anyways." Remus grinned and hid behind his book. Sirius only shook his head.  
  
"Better to let it out then kept bottled in." Remus looked at Sirius with a skeptical look.  
  
"Where did you learn that from?" Sirius shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Something someone told me a long time ago." His eyes darkened a little but they returned to its usual mischevious glint. Remus knew that look Sirius had before and decided not to pressure him about it.  
  
"While you two badger on, I'll go to my room." Remus and Sirius protested. James shook his head.  
  
"You two are impossible." He said as he sat back down on the couch. Sirius gave out a laugh.  
  
"Well, you, my dear good sir, are very incapable of managing to solve problems." As soon as Sirius had said that, the portrait door opened and in walked Tia, a little out of breath.  
  
"Has...any of you seen...Lily?" They all shook their heads, a little confused at why Tia was out of breath.   
  
"Why are you out of breath?" Sirius asked for the group. Tia collapsed on the couch between James and Sirius.  
  
"Something happened near the Owlery Tower and now all the teachers are worried and people are rushing around." Sirius's ears perked up.  
  
"What happened?" Tia shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I have no clue. All I heard was a crash while walking down the hallways. I'm a bit worried for Lily. The professors are a bit concerned and have asked everyone to go back to their house common rooms. That's why I asked if Lily was here. I haven't seen her around anywhere and I wouldn't dare go near the towers, especially the Owlery." James stood up.  
  
"We have to go find Lily." He demanded. "Who knows what could happen to her?"  
  
"Being the knight in shining armour now, eh James?" Sirius chuckled and shook his head. "Boy James, you really are desperate. Go be her saviour then. I'll stay with Tia." Tia placed her hands on her hips and glared at Sirius.  
  
"How can you joke at a time like this? Lily could be de-" There was a blood-curling scream that startled the students. "What was that?" Tia shrieked as she clutched onto Sirius. Sirius rubbed Tia's arm and hugged her tightly.  
  
"I don't know but it sure didn't sound good. Come on, we have to inspect. Tia's right, Lily could be in danger." Tia, shaking, stood up, still clutching onto Sirius's arm.   
  
James, shaking his head, dragged them both out.  
  
"Come on, we have to go to Lily." They found their way up to the Owlery Tower and opened the door with precaution. Tia gave a little squeak as they stepped inside. She was scared of course but she knew she had to muster up some courage to save Lily. Who knows what is going on in Hogwarts right now.  
  
"Oh my god! What happened here?!?" Tia shrieked at the top of her voice. James and Sirius both shuddered.  
  
"Whatever happened, they sure didn't do a clean job of it." Sirius whispered. It was one thing just to see blood but spread across dead animals was another. "I just hope the same fate didn't happen to Lily."  
  
"Lily?!?" Tia called out hoarsely. "Lily, where are you?" Her voice echoed and they heard a crash from behind them. They turned to see a girl crawl from a secret room, coughing as she hastened to get out. Shuddering, she looked up at the trio.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" She croaked, still coughing. Sirius eyed the girl with suspicion.  
  
"We should be asking you the same question. Why are you up here anyways? Didn't you hear, something dangerous is going around Hogwarts?"  
  
"Then why the hell are you here?" She glared at them, challenging them with her eyes...and her tongue. Sirius rolled his eyes and snorted a laugh.  
  
"We're here because we want to commit suicide, that's what."  
  
"Don't be a dumbshit. If you're looking for Lily Evans, they took her." James suddenly snapped and both he and Sirius both grabbed the girl.  
  
"Where is she?!?" James demanded. "I swear if you hurt her, you will never see daylight again."  
  
"Ooh, I'm frightened, look at me shaking. Come on, your threats won't trigger me to break down and cry. Merlin." She rolled her eyes and remained where she was, pinned to the cold, hard wall with the two Gryffindors at a fighting stanze.  
  
"Don't be sardonic with me. I want to know where Lily is."  
  
"I told you! I don't know! They took her somewhere!" The girl sighed with frustration and looked up at the ceiling angrily.  
  
"Who is 'they'?" Sirius growled, his knuckles turning white as his fists were clenched. He cared for Lily deeply and would kill anyone if he saw her hurt.  
  
"'They' are weird wizards with cloaks. They came with brooms and took Lily away. She screamed and I had to scurry away before I was killed. I should've saved her I know but with hexes and curses flying around, it was near impossible."   
  
"Do you know where they went?" She shook her head.   
  
"I was in the small room the whole time." She shuddered again and it looked like she was truly going to cry. Tia stepped forward. She was silent for a while, just watching the girl but now her heart went out to see her vunerable now in front of James and Sirius.  
  
"Guys, lay off. Let me talk to her. Boys." She rolled her eyes. "Are you alright?" The girl shook her head.  
  
"I'm fine. Just a little queasy."  
  
"You look like you're going to be sick though." Tia said gently. She wasn't trying to push the girl's buttons. She wanted to help but also to try to get information about Lily quickly. The girl glared.  
  
"I said I was fine. Don't you understand bloody english?!?" Tia was taken aback.  
  
"Hey, I was only trying to help, no need to get all snappish with me." Her voice had a tone of annoyance in it. There was one thing Tia couldn't tolerate and that was rudeness. Tia wasn't a patient one so her temper quickly flared easily.  
  
"I'm claustrophobic alright? It was hard enough just stepping forward in that stupid room but the only way to save my sorry arse was to be in that bloody room." She groaned and slid to the floor.   
  
"Maybe we should take you to Madame Pomfrey."  
  
"No, I'll be fine. You need to save Lily, remember?"   
  
"We want to know who you are first." The girl eyed Sirius with a skeptic look and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"If you honestly want to know and insist, then I'll tell. I'm Audrey. Audrey Harlett." James and Sirius had arched brows. They knew who she was, she can tell.   
  
"Audrey from Slytherin? Sixth year?" Audrey glared.  
  
"Seventh." She hissed at them. "I don't look that young do I?" Tia shook her head.  
  
"No, not at all. Do you happen to have the slightest idea where they could've gone?"  
  
"Geez, you boys are surely daft. The only place where people fear the most, Forbidden Forest." Before you knew it, James and Sirius ran down from the tower to their room to grab their cloaks and their brooms and rush to the Forbidden Forest without anyone noticing them.   
  
Audrey crossed her arms and stared at Tia with a crossed look on her face.  
  
"What?" she asked icily. Tia raised her hands in defence.  
  
"Nothing. Just wondering how you happen to know Lily if you're a Slytherin." Audrey didn't respond so Tia left it at that and saw the boys dashing across the Quidditch field towards the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"I just hope that Lily would be fine." Tia sighed. "Why don't you tell me what happened...with these owls?" Audrey flinched before explaining.  
  
----------------------  
  
The Forbidden Forest  
  
"Ow! Oy James! Where are you mate?" Sirius exclaimed in pain as he was scratched on the face by a few branches.   
  
"Right here." Sirius jumped when he realized that James was under the invisibility cloak.  
  
"Merlin! Don't scare me like that!" James grinned smugly under the cloak before he frowned.  
  
"Ok, sorry mate. Enough goofing around. We have to know where they could've taken Lily." He took off the cloak and placed it on his arm.  
  
"They would probably take her to the centre of the forest." He started rummaging in his pockets for his wand. Sirius had his in his hand and muttered a spell to point North.  
  
"Shouldn't we get a professor or something? Or the headmaster? Dumbledore would surely take care of it." James didn't hear. He was too busy looking for his wand.  
  
"My wand! It's gone! I must've dropped it!"   
  
"You pathetic boys." Sirus stuck his wand out and from the shadows came a wizard in a black cloak.  
  
"Show yourself." He growled. "We're not as pathetic as you, hiding behind some stupid cloak." The wizard smirked as he took his hands out from the sleeves and placed his hood down. The boys winced.  
  
"Snake." James growled. Snake only laughed bitterly.  
  
"Of course. How could I forget? The famous Marauders out to prove thier mischeif once more."  
  
"We're not here to pull a stupid prank. We're here to save Lily unless you're thick enough not to realise it." James thought for sure Snake would pull a hex but he only grinned.  
  
"Yes Mr. Black, I understand fully well why you would venture off to this dangerous and dark forest. In case you haven't noticed, I pulled a sarcastic remark but you, my good sir, are too thick enough not to realise it." Sirius cursed under his breath, his wand still aimed at Snake's chest. "Put away that wand of yours boy. You're no match for me. You see, I've been a top student for Defence Against the Dark Arts and no one had beaten me in a duel and surely my streak hasn't lost its touch."  
  
Sirius still held the wand. It was his only protection and he needed it. For himself and for James.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I see you've lost that wand of yours. No need to panic, I've got it right here in my palm." And indeed it was, standing vulnerably on his palm, just eager to be held by its original owner. James stared subconsciously at the wand, millions of thoughts flying everywhere. Sirius on the other hand, acted quickly.  
  
"Exp-" But before he could, he was knocked off his feet by Snake who had used his own wand when he detected the movement shifted underneath Sirius's feet. James quickly held Sirius up who was panting hard because of the pain in his chest.  
  
"Never underestimate the word of a professor Mr. Black."   
  
"What I'd like to know is why you're out here Professor Snake." Snake gave out a harsh laugh.  
  
"Why, I thought you knew already! Considering the fact that all Slytherins are as evil as evil can be." Sirius and James both shuddered. "Well, enough chit chat." Before they knew it, James and Sirius were both bound and gagged by invisible robes and were being levitated and carried off with Snake in the lead. "Oh, don't worry, I'm sure to take real care of you." Sirius and James both looked at each other. That tone of his didn't sound good and they were positive that they wouldn't be a getting a luxurious type of treatment, especially from Snake.  
  
----------------------  
  
Safiya Femi: I'm sorry it took really long but I have so much to do! This is the only time I can get on (holy cow! 11:52 PM!! I know ishn't it crazy?!?) Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I tried to make it as fun as possible. One thing is for sure, I CANNOT write evil people! They're just not evil enough. 


	14. A Fate Worse Than Death

**Beaubaxtons to Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer**: The plot and Tia Vargas belongs to me. Anything else is J.K. all the way. Hey, that rhymes!

**Author's Note**: Terribly sorry for all this! I was just caught up with everything but here I am! I'm sure it's going to get jucier, this whole...plot thingy. Great word I know. Thingy.

**Summary**: Lily suffers at her old school so she decides to run away. She came to Hogwarts under an alias name hoping to make friends somewhere else. However, she was wrong. She met James and his gang and they decide to play pranks on her just for the fun of it. But will James's feelings change as well as Lily's?

-------------------

**Chapter 14**- A Fate Worse Than Death

-------------------

**In Chapter 13**-

_Before they knew it, James and Sirius were both bound and gagged by invisible robes and were being levitated and carried off with Snake in the lead._

--------------------

She felt so scared and cold. The air was lifeless, not one breeze helped with the sweat that was trickling down the side of her face.

Her arms were numb from the lack of blood flowing inside her veins._ 'Because of these stupid ropes.'_ Why they were using muggle items instead of magic was beyond her.

She looked around to see a dark, damp dungeon with scattered leaves and broken chiseled rocks. Shivering now, she brought her knees up to her chest and tried hard to make herself feel warm but the dungeon was just too cold.

She heard murmurs outside and manage to catch a few words like "_Hogwarts_", "_Azkaban_" and "_Master_".

_'Who's the Master?'_ She thought curiously. But her thoughts were broken by the sound of the door being opened and she saw a dark figure and in the moonlight, she saw it was no other than Professor Snake.

She couldn't say anything due to the fact that she was gagged but she glared at him, to show her hatred through her eyes.

Snake only smirked as two wizards brought in James and Sirius who fell unconscious. Her eyes widened suddenly at the sight of their bodies.

Her eyes flew back to Snake.

"Don't worry Miss Evans. Mr. Potter and Mr. Black are not dead but are only in their small state of sleep. They'll wake shortly. No, we must be patient to kill you later."

His sneer gleamed with madness and his voice was as cold as ice. She shivered at the prospect of her future. Snake took that as a good response to him and chuckled as he and the two wizards in black robes walked out with him.

Lily stared at the two figures crumpled on the floor and she tried with all her might to get up and walk over to where they were but it was no use.

The exhaustion took over and she too slid on the floor, falling into a deep sleep.

-------

James woke up with a groan and noticed the rope tied behind his back. _'Magic proof dungeon I bet.' _He thought grimly and struggled to release the rope which he did quite easily.

He sat up and leaned against the grimy wall, rubbing his head and groaning in the process. _'Bloody bastard.'_ He thought angrily and punched the ground.

He looked at his surroundings and noticed immediately the dreary look placed on it. He stood up as the moonlight glared down upon him and the murky ground. _'We must be far from Hogwarts.'_

_We._

He quickly looked down at the person beside him, Sirius, and rapidly kneeled down to untie the rope that was binding his hands and almost stopping his blood circulation. _'They are not merciful.'_

"James?" His eyes flew up and saw Lily, still unconscious, her gag released from her mouth moments ago. She was talking in her sleep and her face indicated that she was having a nightmare. "NO! DON'T TAKE HIM! TAKE ME! JAMES! NO!" She sobbed out.

James rushed over and untied the rope. He proceeded then to try to wake Lily up by shaking her and lightly slapping her cheeks.

"Lily! Lily! _Wake up_! It's me, James! I'm here!"

"You _bloody_ bastard! How _could _you?!? Take me! Don't kill him! Take me! No, not Harry! Me!" James was confused at who Harry was but ignored it as he continued to shake her.

Lily abruptly stopped her sobbing and breathed in and out for a few seconds before her eyes fluttered open. They were blood-shot red and puffy from the tears and lack of sleep.

"James?" She whispered. He leaned down so he could meet her eyes and searched hers, looking for clues and some answers. "Oh my god, James." She hugged him tighlty, her arms encircling his neck. "I had it. I had it again. I could see his face. That _god-awful _face. It was horrifying. So terrible. I never want to see it again."

She sobbed quietly on his shoulder.

James patted her on the shoulder and shushed her to calm her down. Lily's body shook and heart-wracking sobs wrenched out.

She couldn't take it. It was too much. All these years, dream after dream, it had to stop.

"Please James. Make this all stop. Please." She whispered. Sirius suddenly woke up with a groan and Lily, surprised hid her face in James's chest.

"Watsgonon?" He mumbled as he too attempted to remove the ropes from his hands. Without thinking, he whipped out his wand and pointed it at the window.

"_Bombarda_!" The spell reflected from the window and bounced everywhere before crashing into a wall with no effect. "Bloody hell! Spell-proof."

"Didn't you kind of notice when you had the ropes tied around your hands?" Sirius, puzzled, looked at the ropes and nodded, finally understanding the situation.

"I get it." James rolled his eyes and stared down at Lily again.

"Come on. We're going to try to get out." On cue, the doors opened and Snake appeared once more with two more wizards that were clothed in black.

"Ah, I see the two misfits have woken up from their slumber. Well, good. At least you can witness each otherdying." He smirked as he saw Sirius's wand. "Pity that magic doesn't work in this castle. It would've been so much easier to kill you by magic but the Lord has other plans." His face turned cold and he snapped his fingers that commanded the wizards clothed to take the three students.

They defied the wizards by kicking and slashing but it was no use. The wizards towered over them and quickly took control of the kids.

Snake's eyes burned as he stared at Lily who tried to bit one of the hands off the wizard who was gripping her tightly. He walked slowly towards and slapped her hard across the cheek.

"YOU BASTARD! DON'T YOU **DARE** TOUCH HER! I'LL...I'LL-"

"You'll do what Potter?" He spat at James. "You can't do anything. You're useless here. No magic, no power, no weapon against me. I have more authority than you could ever have. The clap of my hands will send many Death Eaters over here with weapons that could slash you any second. Don't you dare tell me what to do. Just remember who the captives are."

James's eyes stared hard, stonly at the man that betrayed Dumbledore and Hogwarts.

"You'll never get away with it." He angrily whispered at him. Snake only smirked and turned on his heels towards the door. The others followed, dragging the young ones behind.

Lily remained quiet, the red handprint stinging her cheek. But she didn't care. She had _enough_. She just wanted to go home and be safe and happy.

But that could never be. She was being dragged by a wizard, sending her off to her death. Through her tears, she looked up at James who looked furious and Sirius who remained blank but with cold eyes that she's never seen on him before. Shivering, she stared at James once more who turned to Lily and gave a small smile.

"It'll be ok." He mouthed to her. Lily nodded and closed her eyes so she couldn't see the other wizards and witches being held behind bars.

Before she knew it, they arrived outside of the castle on top of one of the towers. Confused, she looked around and saw something that made her shiver with fear.

A guillotine.

Snake smiled, enjoying the spectacle before him.

"Don't worry children. This will be quick and almost painless. I'm sure most of you know this device, the guillotine. Made by Dr Joseph Guillotine, a man described as kindly and who wanted to make execution more humane. I prefer the _correct_ way of execution.The blade weighs over 40 kilos. Interesting no? Now, who would like to go first?"

His teeth shone brightly from the moonlight and the Gryffindors knew he was enjoying this immensely. It was then that Lily knew she could _never_seeher family and friends again.

_'Goodbye cruel world.'_ She thought wretchedly.

------------

**Safiya Femi: **Wow, now _that_ was something that I didn't even imagine. Dun dun dun! I wonder what will happen? Gosh, you just have to wait until next chapter! Please review! Your comments mean the _world_ to me! Thank you so far for all those have reviewed recently! You're great!


	15. A Never Ending Game

**Beauxbaxtons to Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer**: The plot and Tia Vargas character and other made-up unknown characters belong to me. Everything else is J.K.'s.

**Author's Note**: I apologize for the dramatic entries instead of any romance. I did indicate that it was Drama/Romance in the genre section so it was your call to read it not mine. :P

**Summary**: Lily suffers at her old school so she decides to run away. She came to Hogwarts under an alias name hoping to make friends somewhere else. However, she was wrong. She met James and his gang and they decided to play pranks on her just for the fun of it. But will James' feelings change as well as Lily's?

-------------------

**Chapter 15** - A Never Ending Game

-------------------

**In Chapter 14**

_'Goodbye cruel world.' She thought wretchedly._

-------------------

"_Why_?" He demanded, a fierce cold look creased upon his face. His teeth gritted from the pain of the Death Eater's grip and he struggled beneath their clutches while looking hard at the once loyal Professor, in the eye.

The Professor yawned, obviously bored at the stalling but wishing to relish in the moment of victory decided to play along with the game and smiled.

"Isn't it obvious? You've known of our plans, your future with Miss Evans, and her strong impact upon our Lord. A negative impact of course but a strong one nevertheless. Regardless of how much you stall for time Mr. Potter, I'm terribly sorry to inform you that either way, you'll be dead," His teeth glinted from the moonlight as he smiled at the students.

Sirius Black, who had remained silent throughout the whole time, suddenly looked up and eyed the Professor.

"You think you'll be rewarded after we die? I think your "master" has other plans for you. Just like for every single loyal death eater. Believe me, I know after learning from my father. I just want you to know what's in store for you before you make dire mistake in killing us with that weapon."

Professor Snake listened deeply at Sirius' words but remained expressionless until his face transformed into anger and he pointed at Sirius.

"You. You were supposed to join the circle but you decided to become a pathetic Gryffindor, become friends with Potter and become "_good_." Is that how you really want to live you life? Just being "_good_"? Because when you join us Black, you become much more than that. You become noticed in the wizarding world and everyone will know your name."

"Bastard. Only because I will do horrible deeds," He spat back at Snake, eyes glinting madly. "I don't want to have a burden of knowing that I killed a muggle or a wizard. That's not how I want to live my life and that's not what I want people to know me from. I'd rather die and not be noticed than be famed for something as horrible as that." Snake shrugged his shoulders.

"Suit yourself. It's your decision, your life. Personally, I really don't care. Another less death eater, we can find another one somewhere else."

"How could you do this? How could you just go up to Dumbledore's face and pledge your loyalty but only to betray him in the end? How could stare straight at his eye and tell him you'll never join the dark side, and yet, you do just that? Just lying and cheating and killing innocent people? Do you have any remorse, sympathy, any feelings whatsoever?" Lily cried out.

"No," came the simple reply and that was the end of their conversation as Snake motioned with his hands to bring Sirius up front to the guillotine.

"STOP IT!" She screamed out. But her screams were useless as his head was brought from below the shar knife. "DON'T DO THIS! _PLEASE_!" She sobbed out, tears coursing down her flushed cheeks, her throat hoarse from all the crying. James' mouth was flying out curses, his tongue refusing to stop as he showered the air with his colourful words.

"_YOU SODDING BASTARD_! Bloody stop it! He's my bloody best friend!" He continued to hollar as the Death Eater became prepared to drop the knife...

-------------------

"Where the bloody hell are they?" Tia demanded as she paced the tower. Audrey rolled her eyes, resting her tired head on her knees. The moon was high up now, she noted, probably past 2 in the morning. Luckily, no professors had passed by to notice the two students out of bed. She eyed her nails, cocking her head to the side while inspecting their perfection before looking up at the worried girl.

"I'm sure they're fine," she replied coolly. Tia shot a look that even gave Audrey chills.

"I'm going out to find them. Accio cloak!" Her cloak appeared instantly and she hurried on downstairs. Audrey quickly followed, the anticipation of adventure exciting her to the bones.

"Brilliant! I'm coming too!" Tia doubtfully stared at the girl before looking away with no reply. "You've waited long enough," she retorted as she commanded for her own cloak. The two girls stole away into the night and quickly dashed into the Forbidden Forest.

"Great, now what?" Tia muttered darkly to herself. Audrey stared around before she muttered "Lumos." It was then she noticed a cloak lying on a tree branch.

"Vargas! Over here," Tia hurried over to the voice as she, too, muttered the light spell. Instantly, the forest was filled with light and realization dawned onto Tia.

"No. Not James too," she whispered as she stared at the stitching inside of the cloak._ 'Trust James to write his name everywhere, even his bloody cloak,'_ Tia thought, amused though tears were spilling out. This is just unfair."

Audrey only looked around before she looked up at the moon. It was then she noticed a shadowy...whatever it was. She quickly tugged onto Tia's cloak.

"What?" Tia snapped, irritated. Audrey only rolled her eyes as she pointed to the dark shadow casting over the moon. "What-what is that?"

"That, my dear friend, is the end of hope."

-------------------

A scream emitted from the darkened shadows and that distracted Snake and his death eaters to look around, long enough for Sirius to move his head quickly before the knife dropped.

"Fool!" Snake barked at one of the death eaters. "Set it up again! I don't want to risk any chances!" He snarled as he looked around. The scream disturbed him. He was sure they were the only group in the Forbbiden Forest. Not even the great Albus Dumbledore would know they have disappeared. "I don't want to risk it." He repeated and told his minions to stay where they were as he was going to check out the area.

Lily let out a breath of relief after she realized she was holding it in. She looked over to James who was shaking as his face was drenched in paleness. She wished she could go over to comfort him but as they were still tightly locked with the death eaters, she had no choice but to look at him sympathetically.

"Sirius! Are you alright?" Lily yelled out before she cried out in pain from the tight grip on her hands.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" James shouted out but was hit across the head from his own capturer. _'Bloody bastard,_' James thought, seething with anger and pain. The two cloaked figures laughed menacingly, amused by their prisoners' pain.

"It's not funny," Sirius growled out. Lily stared in surprise. She's never seen how angry Sirius could get and was a little frightened at what he could do. The pair draped in cloaks suddenly stopped their amused laughter and narrowed their eyes towards the angry boy who was being held by the other figure.

"What did you say?" One hissed.

"Avery, stop it." The other droned out. "He's not worth it."

"The bloody hell he's not!" The one who had spoken rolled his eyes. "No, Cissers. I'm not going to stand here and watch this boy continue to mock me." Cissers yawned.

"You and your temper Avery. Go ahead. Curse the boy." Lily's eyes widened more as she watched the arm of Avery go up with the wand being pointed to Sirius.

"Wait!" She blurted out. Avery and Cissers, along with the other masked figure stared at her with disgust and surprise.

"What _mudblood_?" Cissers asked with bitterness in his voice. Lily ignored the last comment and only peered at Avery.

"You can't do magic here, remember? Snake charmed it so no magic could be used, making it easy for us to be located!" She prayed to the Gods that they would agree. Fortunately for her, the Gods were on her side. Avery lowered his wand.

"The mudblood witch is right." Avery rolled his eyes. "No matter. We'll just wait for Snake and be done with it."

"Is this it to you? A GAME?" Lily screamed out. Before the trio could answer, Snake's voice barked out.

"AVERY! CISSERS! MCNAIR! Get over here, quick! Leave the prisoners tied up!" James, Sirius and Lily stared at each other in surprise as the group left them.

"What was that all about?" James wondered aloud. Lily shook her head as Sirius grunted with the ropes.

"It doesn't matter! It distracted them! Help me with the ropes!" In less than a minute, the Hogwarts students had their ropes untied and was dashing through the corridors of the castle, hoping that they wouldn't get caught and that they would find an exit.

As they went though a series of tunnels and other strange endless routes, they passed a window at which in one point Lily stopped and peered up at the sky in amazement.

"Look! Look at the moon! Is...is that an eclipse?" James and Sirius turned around and looked up as well. Their eyes, however, told a different story. Not of wonder, but of horror.

"No..." They both whispered. Lily inclined her head and gave a puzzling brow.

"Then..." she couldn't finish her sentence as both Gryffindor boys grabbed her by the arms, yelling out,

"No time!"

They finally managed to find a doorway that lead them outside of the Forbidden Forest. Lily finally jerked her arms away from the boys.

"Tell me!" She demanded. "Tell me why there is a bloody shadow covering the moon!"

"Look Lily. You wouldn't understand!" Lily arched a brow and gave them a threatening look.

"Try me," she challenged them. James sighed while Sirius rolled his eyes. Great minds think alike no?

"Ok, but away from the castle in case the oh-so-hospitable Death Eaters come back." Sirius replied sarcastically. They rushed through branches, Lily managing a few cuts and bruises along the way and when they decided that they were a safe good distance away, they managed to talk once more.

"The shadow you saw, was not **a **shadow but shadow_s._ There are many. They are like the wind, they disappear. 'Darkness of the night' they are called though an actual name has not been known. They come at very rare moments. This is one of them. They are probably the reason why Snake and the other Death Eaters rushed off at the last moment." Lily crossed her arms.

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain what's so dangerous about them." Sirius gave her a serious look which frightened her but she continued to listen.

"That's just it. Danger doesn't just cut it for "them." They're like Dementors, only worse. Creatures of the night, they suck your soul, just like that." He snapped his fingers to emphasize the point. "Not only your soul, but your complete human being. It's like being dead, just standing there and you can't do anything about it. The worst thing about it is that you're alert but you're in a nightmare. You're in pain...forever. Not even an Avada Kedavra curse can free you from the pain. You live it, until you die of old age. No muggle weapons or magical weapons can save you." Lily stared in shock. She never knew how...horrible such a creature could be. James looked up at the red-head.

"The more humans they suck out, the more there are born, created. We are the shadows, the creatures of the dead. We're the beginning, they are the end." Lily shuddered.

"No one can stop them?" She whispered. The boys shook their heads.

"There was nothing we, as in wizards and witches of all time,could do. Every time someone came up close, they would just disappear inside of you and poof, you're dead and alive all at the same time. It happens in an instant. Before you could even blink. Snake and his minons probably thought that the shadows could kill us. Maybe they're right. We'd better get back to Hogwarts." For once, Lily couldn't agree more with Sirius. With worried eyes, she held onto both hands of the boys and gave a small smile.

"We're in this together?"

"Definitely," was the reply and they sprinted towards the direction of the castle.

-------------------

"You bloody got us_ lost_!" Audrey shouted out in frustration. Tia only rolled her eyes and used her wand as the compass. A trick she learned back in third year.

"We're going too far east."

"How do you even know where we're even going?"

"Because I-" A scream was emitted from Tia's lips as she fell into a pit hole. Audrey couldn't help and had to stifle her laughter. Tia only glared up. Luckily, the hole wasn't that deep but it was deep enough that Tia wasn't able to easily reach up to Audrey.

"Help me!"

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Tia was quickly floated up. However, that was not the problem.

"Hello? A little help here?"

"I forgot the counterspell for this!" Tia rolled her eyes.

"Wingardium Demitto! That's the spell! Hurry! I hear someone coming!" Audrey quickly did so and they hurried along and hid in some darkened trees as they saw mysterious figures hurry along, whispers emitted from their lips. Tia shivered as her breath flickered around her mouth.

"Cold," she mouthed to Audrey who understood her. Once the figures disappeared once more, Audrey and Tia tentatively stood out from their hidden spot and looked around.

"Now what?" Audrey asked. Tia 'hmm'ed a while until she heard twigs snapping and the sound of footsteps running. 'Could it be them?' She thought hopefully. She breathed out a sigh of relief when she heard Lily's voice. What stroke of luck she had tonight she thanked to the heavens up above as she quickly grabbed Audrey's hand, despite her protests and quickly dashed towards the faint voices.

"LILY! LILY!" She couldn't care less who else was out in the forest and ignored the swatting of the slaps from her partner-in-crime.

Lily jerked her head towards the sound of the voice and smiled widely when she saw Tia dashing towards her with Audrey in tow. Sifling a laugh, she gave Tia a big hug as well as Audrey, her cheeks flushed and eyes shining.

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you guys!" She breathed out. "Come on, we have to get out of here!" She said grimly towards the pair and they all agreed and resumed to running towards the castle once more. Thankfully, they reached there in time.

"Dumbledore!" Sirius gasped out. "We have to see him!" Lily and the group nodded as they walked slowly towards the gargoyle statue.

"Darn, I forgot the password."

"For once Lily? I'm surprised. As Head Girl, I thought you would remember these kind of things during these kinds of situations." Tia exclaimed. "Try to the remember the password!"

"I believe it's Sugar Twizzlers, though I believe there is no such candy. Ah well, worth an experiment I suppose. Now, how may help such a rowdy group of seventh years at half past four in the morning?" The group turned as they saw Dumbledore's twinkling china-blue eyes behind his half-moon spectacles walking as slowly as the teenaged group had done, with hands behind his back and smiling his half-smile.

"Sir..."

"Professor Snake..."

"Death Eaters!"

"Guillotine!"

"Capturing...Prisoners!"

"Shadows! The moon!..."

Voices erupted once more and Dumbledore calmly placed a hand up and gestured it towards the gargoyle who had sprung to life, revealing a staircase.

"In my office, shall we?" He asked merrily and pushed the group gently towards the staircase. Once entering the office, Dumbledore sat down on his easy chair with hands in front, fingers touching and leaned forwards.

"Miss Evans? Would you care to elaborate on Professor Snake?" Lily's cheeks flushed but she continued.

"Professor Snake is a traitor! He's with the Death Eaters and You-Know-Who and was prepared to kill James, Sirius and myself." Giving out a deep breath, she told herself mentally to calm herself down. The spacious room was quiet once more besides the occasional sounds coming from Fawkes, the beloved pheonix. Anxious to hear what Dumbledore had to say, Lily resumed to her usual nervous habit which was twisting her robes in a squeezing manner.

"Professor Snake...I was not surprised. Merely suspicious and curious at what this man was capable of doing. I believe he's still in the Forbidden Forest?" All five heads nodded at once. Dumbledore nodded with an "ah" as a reply.

"Well, now from your stories that you've given me earlier, I believe the "_damned creatures_" as I personally would like to call them," his eyes twinkled in amusement, "I think it's safe to say that you should all head off to bed. This excitement for the night has cost a great deal of energy and took a toll on you children."

"But sir! What about Professor Snake? The situation?"

"The staff and myself, will clearly look into that matter. But not now. Right now, we rely on the charms and safety of Hogwarts from the shadowy figures and now is the not the time to venture in the Forbidden Forest to lookfor Professor Snake. As I sorrowfully might admit, perhaps it would not be us wizards and witches that would catch the trecherous traitor, but the creatures themselves. Now, bed please." His hand and arm pointed towards the door. "Good night to you all."

"Good night," the students mumbled back and in a single file line, trudged back to their own dormitories, Audrey to her Slytherin dungeons.

"What might Professor Dumbledore do?" Asked Lily once they were all safely tucked in the common room of the Gryffindor house. In front of them was the blazing fire that warmed Lily up quickly.

"I don't know but I hope that bastard Snake deserves whatever it is that will be thrown at him. I hope the creatures get to him first," Sirius replied bitterly. James remained quiet and only peered at the fire. Finally, his voice, barely a whisper, emitted something that hinted a tone of anger and bitterness.

"Sirius, you don't know the half of what Snake will get if I get through with him." Lily could only stare in surprise.


End file.
